Be The Light
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto dipertemukan kembali dalam suasana yang berbeda. Ketika Naruto ingin mengungkapkan kebenarannya, Kakashi mendatanginya dan menemukan Tsunade terperangkap bersama lelaki yang membawa senjata. Sasuke berusaha mencegah Naruto pergi. Lalu yang selanjutnya terjadi Sasuke terluka. Last chapter. AU. SasuNaru.
1. The Beginning

_Cinta adalah satu-satunya bunga yang bertumbuhan dan mekar di luar buaian musim-musim_

**[Khalil Gibran]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pria dewasa dengan segala kesempurnaan yang melekat pada dirinya. Semua yang diinginkan wanita ada pada dirinya. Kekayaan yang berlimpah, ketampanan yang luar biasa tampan, dan tidak mempunyai kekasih saat ini membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi incaran para wanita yang ingin menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pasangan hidup mereka karena dengan menjadikan Sasuke pasangan mereka maka mereka tidak akan pernah hidup dalam kesesangraan. Sehingga banyak yang berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Para wanita itu rela menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke walaupun pada akhirnya mereka akan dicampakkan bagai barang bekas yang sudah tidak diinginkan. Mereka peduli selama mereka melakukannya bersama Sasuke maka mereka rela memberikan tubuh mereka. Tetapi Sasuke tidak pernah menanggapi rayuan para wanita itu dengan serius karena itu akan membuang waktunya yang berharga. Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah menyerahkan harga dirinya terutama keperjakannya pada seseorang yang tidak kenal. Sasuke hanya sebatas mencium atau meraba tubuh mereka dan setelah itu Sasuke akan meninggalkan wanita itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sasuke yang sering sekali mendapatkan tubuh gratis para wanita mendengus sebal ketika dengan mudahnya para wanita itu menyerahkan tubuh mereka. Padahal Sasuke sering mempermainkan mereka tetapi mereka tidak pernah jera untuk mendekati Sasuke. Seperti saat ini, ada seorang perempuan muda berambut merah yang tidak Sasuke tahu namanya datang ke kantornya dan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menyerahkan tubuhnya. Entah, Sasuke sudah bosan dengan para wanita yang mendatangi dirinya dan menyatakan bahwa mereka ingin berbagi kehangatan dengan dirinya. Bukankah seharusnya para wanita dapat menjaga kehormatan mereka dan memberikannya pada orang yang nantinya akan menjadi suami mereka. Sasuke sangat benci dengan wanita yang mudah memberikan kehormatan mereka pada orang yang tidak mereka kenal. Mungkin Sasuke akan memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada wanita yang bersama dengan dirinya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan angkuhnya—melewati wanita itu dan segera mengunci pintu ruangannya karena dia tidak ingin tertangkap oleh sekretaris maupun koleganya saat dia melakukan perbuatan bejat pada wanita yang Sasuke ketahui bernama Karin atau lebih tepatnya memberikan hukuman agar wanita itu jera.

Sasuke segera menyuruh Karin untuk membuka dress pendek yang membalut tubuhnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak berniat untuk melihat kemolekan tubuh wanita itu, dia hanya ingin melihat apakah Karin akan melakukan perintahnya. Dapat Sasuke lihat kalau Karin akan melakukan apa yang dia suruh. Dengan malu-malu Karin membuka pakaiannya satu persatu hingga tidak menyisakan satu pakaian pun yang menutupi tubuh indahnya.

Karin harus menahan malu karena sedari tadi Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke memandanginya bukan karena dia menyukai atau terpesona dengan tubuh wanita itu, hanya saja dia menilai bagaimana wanita ini akan dia buat jera. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menyuruh Karin untuk merangkak padanya dan menjilati sepatunya. Mendengar perintah Sasuke yang aneh, Karin terdiam sebentar dan kemudian dia segera menurutinya karena ini adalah resiko yang harus dia ambil karena dia menyerahkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

Karin merangkak seperti anjing yang meminta makan pada tuannya. Karin menahan malu ketika dia melakukannya, sesampai di sana. Karin segera menjilati sepatu Sasuke berulang kali dan tidak jarang Karin menciumi sepatu hitam mengkilat milik Sasuke.

"Gadis pintar." Kata Sasuke—menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Karin.

Wajah Karin memerah ketika Sasuke berbicara seperti itu padanya. Karin mendongakan kepalanya, melihat wajah Sasuke dari tempatnya. Terlihat wajah Sasuke begitu tampan dan berwibawa. Setidaknya Karin tidak menyesal telah menyerahkan keperawanannya pada Sasuke. Karin tersenyum pada Sasuke dan dia tidak segan untuk meraba sesuatu yang mengantung antara kedua paha Sasuke. Dengan segera Sasuke menepis tangan Karin yang sudah kurang ajar menyentuhnya. Sasuke jongkok dan menyamakan posisinya, menghadap Karin, Dia menyentuh dagu Karin dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wanita yang kini mukanya memerah. Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir itu dan berbisik pada Karin.

"Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu dihadapanku. Aku tidak sudi untuk menyentuh tubuhmu ini." Sasuke menyeringai pada Karin.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang menusuk hatinya, dengan segera dia menitikkan air matanya dan memungut bajunya. Meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri dengan harga diri yang sudah jatuh. Setelah kepergian wanita itu, Sasuke segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan merenungkan kehidupannya yang begitu membosankan. Dia membutuhkan sebuah cahaya yang dapat menerangi dan membawa hidupnya yang penuh kejenuhan menjadi lebih berwarna.

* * *

**Be The Light**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : MxM, AU, Typo yang bertebaran, alur membosankan, dan lain-lain.**

**_Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam membuat cerita ini dan ini hanyalah imajinasi belaka yang dituangkan dalam tulisan ini_.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Tidakkk! Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi padaku?" Naruto berteriak ketika selesai membaca surat yang dia terima tadi pagi.

"Kau kenapa lagi Nar?" Tanya Kiba—sahabat Naruto yang bingung dengan tingkah Naruto setelah sahabatnya itu membaca surat yang berada di tangannya.

"Aku ditolak lagi oleh perusahaan yang aku lamar." Gerutu Naruto yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia baca.

"Kau tinggal melamar lagi saja." Ucap Kiba dengan mudahnya.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan." Naruto memajukan bibirnya—tidak suka dengan ucapan Kiba yang menganggap bahwa melamar itu adalah hal yang mudah. Hidup ini tidak semudah yang Kiba ucapkan. Memangnya melamar pekerjaan tidak membutuhkan biaya. Belum lagi, biaya pos yang Naruto keluarkan untuk mengirimi surat lamaran pekerjaan ke sebuah perusahaan.

"Bukankah kau sering mengirim lamaran? Kenapa justru baru sekarang kau mengeluh?" Tanya Kiba seraya membaca surat penolakan Naruto.

"Andaikan saja aku mempunyai uang yang cukup maka itu bukan masalah bagiku. Uang yang tersisa ditabunganku hanya cukup untuk menghidupiku selama sebulan dan setelah sebulan berlalu maka aku akan menjadi gelandangan. Dan itu adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin aku bayangkan. Makanya belakangan ini, aku perlu memikirkan dengan matang untuk mengirimkan lamaran. Tidakkah di dunia ini ada pekerjaan tanpa adanya sebuah lamaran?" Naruto mencambak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Melihat temannya yang begitu frustasi karena selalu gagal diterima di sebuah perusahaan maka Kiba memutuskan untuk membantu sahabatnya itu. Karena Kiba tahu betapa beratnya perjuangan Naruto bertahan hidup hingga sekarang. Mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk membuat Naruto harus bertahan hidup sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini. Sebagai sahabat yang Naruto miliki maka Kiba berniat membantunya dan mencoba meringankan penderitaan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kerja ditempatku?" Ucapan Kiba sukses membuat mata Naruto berbinar-binar pada Kiba.

"Tapi Kiba, memangnya perkerjaan apa yang kau tawarkan padaku?" Tanya Naruto yang begitu tertarik dengan yang ditawarkan Kiba untuknya.

"Hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik. Gajinya lumayan besar, tugasmu hanya mendengarkan segala curhat para pelanggan dan setelah itu kau boleh melakukan apapun. Bisa di bilang jam kerjanya tidak terlalu memaksa." Kiba menjelaskan pada Naruto tentang pekerjaan yang ditawarkan olehnya.

"Benarkah? Hanya seperti itu saja?" Naruto meraba-raba dagunya, mencoba memikirkan pekerjaan yang telah dijelaskan oleh Kiba. Bukankah itu menarik? Hanya mendengarkan curahan hati seseorang maka kau akan mendapatkan gaji yang besar. Pekerjaan ini benar-benar sangat menarik bagi Naruto.

"Ya, terbilang mudah hingga membuatku dapat memenuhi segala kebutuhan yang aku inginkan." Kiba menyeruput minuman yang Naruto buatkan untuknya.

"Benarkah itu?" Naruto masih tidak percaya. Dengan pekerjaan yang begitu mudah dapat memenuhi kebutuhan yang diinginkan. Itu di luar Naruto bayangkan.

Kiba mengangguk, menandakan bahwa ucapannya dapat dipertanggungjawabkan.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Tempat kerjaku juga sedang membutuhkan orang baru untuk menggantikan pekerja yang mengundurkan diri karena dia akan menikah." Ucapan kiba semakin membuat Naruto tertarik dengan pekerjaan yang sedari tadi Kiba bicarakan.

"Baiklah aku akan melamar ke tempatmu. Lalu bagaimana aku melamar di tempatmu? Apaka prosedur yang dilalui akan sama seperti perusahaan yang selalu aku lamar? Terus bagaimana dengan bosmu?" Tanya Naruto pada Kiba mengenai tempat kerja yang akan dia lamar dan orang yang akan menjadi bosnya kelak.

"Tidak terlalu rumit hingga harus menghabiskan uang banyak. Kau hanya perlu datang langsung ke tempatku sambil membawa keterangan bahwa kau sehat luar dalam. Dan bilang kalau kau tertarik dengan tempat kosong di tempatku bekerja. Selain itu bosku adalah orang yang sangat baik dan dia menghargai orang yang mau bekerja keras." Kiba mengedipkan matanya—menandakan bahwa bayangan yang dipikirkan Naruto tidaklah seburuk yang dibayangkan olehnya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, semua yang dia dengar terasa mudah hingga dia yakin bahwa dia juga akan mudah dengan apa yang akan dia dapatkan.

"Baiklah besok aku akan ke sana." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

Kiba hanya tersenyum mendengar temannya yang begitu semangat dengan pekerjaan yang akan dia dapatkan.

"Hari mulai sore, aku harus pulang dulu untuk mempersiapkan diriku bekerja nanti." Kiba bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Memangnya kapan kau berangkat kerjanya?"

"Sekitar tujuh malam." Kata Kiba tersenyum.

"Dan pulangnya?"

"Empat pagi."

"Jadi kita akan berkerja pada pukul tujuh malam dan pulang pukul empat pagi." Ucapan Naruto hanya Kiba balas dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan alamat tempatku bekerja padamu lewat pesan." Ucap Kiba sebelum dia pergi dari kediaman sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Um." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok malam."

Kiba segera pergi dari rumah Naruto dan setelah kepergian Kiba, Naruto berjingkat senang dengan pekerjaan yang akan dia dapatkan esok malam. Setidaknya dengan dia mendapatkan pekerjaan maka dirinya tidak terlalu memusingkan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, mulai dari surat keterangan dari rumah sakit bahwa tidak ada satu penyakitpun yang berada pada tubuhnya hingga pakaian yang paling bagus yang akan dia gunakan untuk melamar pekerjaan yang Kiba dan dirinya bicarakan kemarin sore. Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore dan saatnya bagi Naruto untuk mempersiapkan dirinya karena dia berjanji bertemu Kiba pukul delapan malam di tempat kerjanya. Tidak ingin menunda waktu lagi, dia segera bergegas mandi dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan baik. Setelah semuanya sudah selesai disiapkan, Naruto bergegas menuju tempat yang akan dia tuju. Sebelum dia pergi, dia berdoa terlebih dahulu agar segala urusan ke depannya agar lancar dan setelah itu, Naruto mengunci pintunya dan menuju tempat kerja Kiba.

Ternyata tempat kerja yang akan Naruto lamar tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen murahnya. Hanya melewati dua blok rumah lalu melewati belokan di dekat sebuah restoran dan di situlah tempat kerjanya berada. Naruto memutuskan jalan kaki—mengingat uangnya yang semakin menipis. Naruto tak jarang menampilkan senyumannya saat berjalanan karena membayangkan bulan depan dia akan mendapatkan uang dan dapat membeli barang yang sangat dia inginkan, sebuah ponsel baru karena ponsel yang lama sudah tidak dapat dia gunakan lagi.

Saat sedang asyik membayangkan semuanya, mata birunya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal di depan sana. Naruto melihat seseorang yang diseret paksa oleh dua pria ke dalam gang sempit di dekat sebuah swayalan. Mulut pria itu disumpal dengan kain dan kedua tangannya di ikat ke belakang. Melihat hal mencurigakan seperti itu membuat Naruto mengikuti keduanya, melangkah pelan-pelan agar tidak ketahuan. Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati bahwa tempat ini lebih sepi dari biasanya.

Naruto dapat melihat dua orang laki-laki itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat pada pria yang dibawa oleh mereka. Naruto masih berada di kedua pria itu, berusaha menjaga jarak dengan keduanya. Tidak terlalu dekat karena itu akan membahayakan dirinya. Luapan semangat Naruto yang ingin melamar pekerjaan kini telah pergi, tergantikan dengan semangat membantu orang yang saat ini Naruto sedang ikuti.

Naruto tidak ingin bertindak gegabah dan langsung berlari untuk membantu pria itu. Dia harus memperhatikan gerakan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua lelaki itu pada lelaki yang tidak berdaya itu. Naruto tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada kedua lelaki itu.

Melihat suasana yang sudah tersembunyi dari keramaian, kedua lelaki itu segera menjatuhkan tubuh lelaki yang mereka seret paksa—menjatuhkannya ke aspal jalanan begitu saja. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menutup mulutnya agar dirinya tidak berteriak. Kedua lelaki itu memperhatikan mangsanya yang tergolek lemah, Lelaki itu berdiri dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki—mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendera dirinya. Saat lelaki lemah itu bangkit dengan mudahnya lelaki berbadan gembul membuatnya kembali terjatuh. Lelaki berbadan gembul itu menarik mangsanya dan membenturkannya ke dinding dengan keras. Lelaki teraniaya itu meringis kesakitan ketika punggungnya membentur dinding dengan keras. Mulutnya yang disumpal dan tangan yang terikat membuat lelaki itu tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk melawan. Penjahat yang menawan pria itu berbicara sesuatu pada mangsanya dan setelah itu mereka segera membuka sumpalan dan ikatan tangan mangsanya. Naruto dapat melihat bahwa penjahat itu memberikan ancaman sebelum mereka melepaskan sumpalan dan ikatan mangsa mereka.

Lelaki berbadan gembul itu segera memberikan bogeman pada lelaki itu dengan cukup kuat dan keras setelah mereka memberikan kelonggaran pada lelaki itu. Pukulan itu berhasil membuat lelaki itu terbatuk-batuk—mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Lelaki berbadan kurus itu, memegangi kedua tangan pemuda itu dari belakang ketika pemuda itu berusaha untuk melawan mereka. Lelaki berbadan gembul itu kembali melayangkan pukulan pada perut mangsanya. Darah yang keluar semakin banyak dari lelaki yang mereka pukuli. Mereka terus memukulnya hingga lelaki itu tidak berdaya, melayangkan pukulan-pukulan di pipi lelaki itu berulang kali hingga membuat lelaki itu tidak menyadarkan diri.

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan melihat perbuatan bejat itu, segera menghampiri kedua lelaki jahat itu dan memukul mereka dengan balok kayu yang dia dapatkan saat dia berada dalam tempat persembunyian. Merasa dua lelaki itu tidak dapat melawan Naruto dan balok kayunya, mereka segera kabur. Meninggalkan Naruto bersama pria yang mereka pukuli.

Naruto yang merasa dua penjahat itu telah pergi kini bergegas mencari taksi untuk membawa lelaki terluka itu ke rumah sakit terdekat. Naruto mengabaikan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dia lamar hari ini. Nyawa orang yang bersama sekarang, lebih berharga dari pekerjaan yang Kiba tawarkan untuk dirinya walaupun pekerjaan itu juga sama berharganya.

"Tolong pak! Tolong cepat sedikit! Ada nyawa yang harus diselamatkan di sini!" Teriak Naruto panik pada supir taksi ketika Naruto sudah berada di dalam.

Supir taksi yang melihat salah satu penumpangnya yang berdarah membuat supir taksi itu menjadi panik, belum lagi Naruto yang memerintahkan supir taksi dengan panik membuat suasana semakin tidak karuan di dalam taksi. Tidak mau ada orang yang mati di dalam taksinya, supir itu segera menambahkan kecepatannya, mengabaikan segala peraturan lalu lintas yang selama ini dia taati. Sedangkan Naruto berusaha untuk membangunkan orang yang berada dekapan. Berharap lelaki yang bersamanya sekarang masih hidup dan dapat bertahan.

"Kau sadarlah." Naruto mengoyangkan pelan lelaki itu seraya menyadarkan pemuda itu dari pingsannya. "Kau dengar suaraku?" Naruto menepuk pelan pipi lelaki itu.

"Pak masih lama?" Tanya Naruto pada supir taksi yang sepertinya dari tadi belum juga sampai ke rumah sakit. "Tolong dipercepat lagi laju taksinya."

"Sebentar lagi tuan." Jawab supir taksi itu agak gugup. "Ini sudah yang paling cepat. Jika saya lebih cepat dari ini maka taksi ini akan di tilang oleh polisi."

Mendengar ucapan supir taksi membuat Naruto menjadi agak kasihan padanya. Kalau taksi ini ditilang maka dia harus mengendong lelaki ini sampai rumah sakit dan itu akan memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama dan bisa-bisa nyawa orang yang bersamanya tidak akan pernah dapat diselamatkan. Naruto menghela napas berat, membiarkannya berjalan begitu saja.

Naruto dapat melihat banyak darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir lelaki itu, belum lagi memar-memar yang mulai terlihat di wajah tampan lelaki itu. Naruto berusaha menghilangkan noda darah dari sudut bibir dan pelipis lelaki itu dengan sapu tangan miliknya seraya berusaha untuk membangunkan lelaki itu. Hingga akhirnya ucapan supir taksi membuat Naruto sedikit lega.

"Tuan, sudah sampai." Ucap supir taksi itu.

"Tolong bantu saya membawa lelaki ini sampai mendapatkan tandu." Tidak banyak bicara lagi, sopir taksi itu segera membantu Naruto membawa lelaki terluka itu hingga perawat membawakan tandu kehadapan mereka.

Lelaki yang penuh luka itu segera diberikan pertolongan pertama. Naruto segera membereskan urusannya dengan supir taksi dan berterima kasih banyak padanya karena telah membantunya lalu dia segera memyelesaikan urusan biaya rumah sakit yang ternyata memakan biaya hidupnya selama setengah bulan. Naruto yang dasarnya orang murah hati, tidak memusingkan hal itu sehingga Naruto membiarkan setengah uang penyambung hidupnya untuk membantu lelaki yang dia bawa. Naruto yang teringat dengan Kiba segera memberitahukan dan menjelaskan masalah yang Naruto hadapi melalui pesan singkat. Naruto akan ke tempat Kiba larut malam dikarenakan dia harus mengurusi beberapa urusan yang dia selesaikan di rumah sakit. Beruntung Kiba tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dengan masalahnya dan juga Kiba akan menunggunya hingga Naruto datang.

Naruto segera menemui dokter yang menangani lelaki itu dan mendengarkan segala penjelasan mengenai keadaan lelaki yang Naruto bawa. Setidaknya Naruto dapat bernapas lega karena lelaki itu tidak mengalami luka yang cukup serius, hanya luka luar bukan luka dalam. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter, Naruto bergegas menemui lelaki yang dia tolong, memeriksa keadaan lelaki itu.

Naruto memasuki ruangan dimana lelaki itu dirawat dan mendapati lelaki itu masih tertidur. Melihat kondisi yang sudah mulai membaik maka dia bisa meninggalkan lelaki itu di sini dan Naruto dapat segera pergi ke tempat kerja Kiba. Pihak rumah sakit sudah menghubungi pihak keluarga dari lelaki yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Untung saja lelaki itu memiliki identitas dirinya dan ponsel yang terdapat nomer keluarga yang dapat dihubungi. Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di dalam ruangannya dan berharap keluarganya segera datang menemuinya. Naruto pergi dari rumah sakit, sebelumnya dia berpesan pada dokter yang menolong Sasuke kalau jika ada yang bertanya tentang dirinya maka Naruto menyuruh dokter untuk berkata bahwa dia hanya orang lewat yang tidak tega dengan orang yang tergeletak di jalanan. Dokter menyanggupi permintaan Naruto dan setelah itu Naruto benar-benar pergi dari sana dan bergegas menuju tempat kerja Kiba.

.

.

.

Itachi baru saja akan pulang ke rumah setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya yang sudah lama menumpuk. Maklum Itachi baru saja pulang dari liburannya selama dua minggu sehingga setelah dia kembali, dia harus segera membereskan pekerjaannya. Untung saja dia memiliki otak yang jenius sehingga dengan cepat pekerjaan yang menumpuk selama dua minggu dapat diselesaikan dengan mudah. Tetapi seharian ini, Itachi merasa tidak tenang selama dia bekerja. Tidak jarang dia melihat potret dirinya dan adiknya yang terjejer rapi bersama potret dirinya bersama ayah dan ibunya. Itachi memegang dadanya tetapi sesaat kemudian dia segera mengenyahkan perasaan khawatir yang menyerang dirinya dan tenggelam pada pekerjaannya. Baru saja Itachi akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangannya, sebuah panggilan membuatnya berhenti dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Selamat malam, dengan keluarga Sasuke?" Terdengar suara perempuan dari seberang sana—memastikan bahwa yang dia ajak bicara adalah orang yang tepat.

"Ya, saya dengan kakaknya, Ini dengan siapa?" Itachi kembali merasakan perasaan khawatir yang dia rasakan seharian ini.

"Saya dari pihak rumah sakit Konoha. Saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa adik anda yang bernama Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan dan kini sudah mendapatkan perawatan terbaik. Bisakah anda ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk memastikan keadaan adik anda?"

Tepat dugaan Itachi seharian ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beras yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke dan perasaan khawatir yang dia rasakan hari ini benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari pihak rumah sakit, Itachi segera memutuskan sambungan dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit, tempat dimana Sasuke dirawat.

.

.

.

Mata Sasuke terbuka secara perlahan-lahan, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan sinar lampu ruangan dia berada. Matanya terbuka sepenuhnya dan melihat bahwa dia sudah bukan berada di gang sempit melainkan di sebuah ruangan dengan peralatan rumah sakit yang menancap pada tubuhnya. Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan berada di rumah sakit dan dia bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang sudah bersedia membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sasuke meraba lukanya di wajah dan seketika dia merasakan rasa sakit yang lumayan. Dia bangkit dengan perlahan, berusaha duduk di ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya seorang dokter yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan Sasuke berada. Dokter itu langsung memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

"Lebih baik." Sasuke menjawabnya dengan singkat. "Sudah berapa lama aku berada di sini?"

Dokter melihat catatan yang dia bawa, "Sekitar dua jam kau berada di sini."

"Kapan aku dapat pulang?"

"Kemungkinan besok kau sudah bisa kembali pulang. Lukamu hanya luka luar, untung saja kau tidak mengalami luka dalam." Dokter itu tersenyum pada Sasuke, berusaha ramah walaupun pasien yang dihadapinya seperti tidak peduli dengan keberadaannya.

"Siapa yang membawaku kemari?" Tanya Sasuke yang penasaran dengan orang yang berbaik hati membawanya ke sini.

"Hanya orang lewat yang tidak tega melihatmu tergeletak di jalanan." Jawab dokter itu—sama seperti yang Naruto suruh.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Sasuke mendengus sebal saat dokter itu tidak memberikan jawaban yang dia inginkan.

Dokter itu tersenyum, "Istirahatlah, pihak rumah sakit sudah memberitahukan keadaanmu pada keluargamu." Setelah itu dokter itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruangannya.

"Bagaimana ciri fisiknya? Dia perempuan atau lelaki?" Tanya Sasuke ketika dokter itu sudah mencapai pintu keluar.

Dokter itu berhenti "Berambut pirang dan mempunyai tanda tiga garis di kedua pipinya. Dia seorang lelaki dan sepertinya dia rela meninggalkan sesuatu yang penting demi menolongmu." Jawab dokter itu seraya mengingat ciri fisik lelaki yang menolong Sasuke.

Dokter itu menghela napas ketika Sasuke mengacuhkannya setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari dirinya. Tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Sasuke, dokter itu segera pergi dari sana. Setelah kepergian dokter itu, Sasuke segera merebahkan dirinya ke kasur karena dia merasakan nyeri di wajahnya.

"Siapapun yang menolongku, aku pasti akan menemukanmu." Ucap Sasuke seraya menatap langit-langit ruangannya dan tersenyum.

Sasuke terus mengumamkan kalimat itu, "Aku akan menemukanmu." Mengucapnya berulang kali hingga menjadi sebuah mantra bagi Sasuke. Menemukan orang yang menolongnya adalah sesuatu yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang. Setidaknya hidupnya tidak akan terlalu buruk nantinya jika dia dapat bertemu dengan orang itu. Sasuke merasakan suatu keterikatan pada orang yang menolongnya.

Baru saja Sasuke akan beristirahat, pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan kasar dan menampakkan kakaknya dengan raut yang begitu khawatir. Itachi memeluk Sasuke dan mencari luka-luka yang berada di tubuh adiknya.

"Kau bisa membunuhku jika kau memelukku seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke datar seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari Itachi.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan adik kecilku ini. Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Itachi sambil memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

"Dasar baka aniki! Kau malah membuat badanku semakin sakit." Sasuke menjauhkan kakaknya dengan memukul kepala

"Maaf, maaf, aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Katakan siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Paling hanya berandal yang ingin membalas dendamnya karena wanita mereka yang mengejar-ngejar diriku. sudah sana kau pergi. Aku ingin istirahat." Jawab Sasuke ketus seraya mengusir Itachi dari hadapannya.

Merasa adiknya ingin beristirahat membuat Itachi segera menyingkirkan dirinya dari ranjang Sasuke dan beralih pada sofa yang berada di ruangan ini. Melihat adiknya sudah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Itachi segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang dia butuhkan untuk situasi seperti ini.

"Cari tahu orang yang menyakiti adikku dan beri mereka rasa sakit yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan." Perintah Itachi pada seseorang yang berada di seberang sambungan dan Itachi segera mematikan sambungan setelah dirinya memberikan perintah pada orang itu.

Itachi menghela napasnya pelan, ada rasa sakit ketika melihat adiknya terbaring di rumah sakit. Dia belum bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Sasuke setelah kepergian orang tua mereka lima tahun yang lalu. Itachi masih belum bisa membawa Sasuke untuk tersenyum seutuhnya, Bahkan Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke senang sekali mempermainkan wanita dan Itachi yakin ini adalah rasa pelampiasannya atas rasa sakit kehilangan ayah dan ibu mereka. Itachi berusaha untuk menjadi kakak yang baik walaupun Sasuke tidak menyukai sikapnya. Tapi setidaknya Itachi masih dapat bersama Sasuke, Seperti saat ini saat Sasuke terluka maka dia akan membalaskan semua luka yang diterima adiknya walaupun dia harus menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Ini yang dapat dia berikan pada adiknya. Itachi dapat menjadi orang baik tetapi dia akan menjadi orang yang berbeda jika sudah menyangkut adiknya—keluarga satu-satunya yang dia punya. Itachi membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, menanti kabar tentang nasib orang yang telah membuat Sasuke terluka.

.

.

.

Naruto sampai di tempat kerja Kiba dengan penuh perjuangan. Dari dia harus menolong orang sampai dia harus berlari untuk sampai di tempatnya sekarang. Dengan segera Naruto menemui Kiba yang nampaknya sudah menunggunya sejak lama. Saat memasuki tempat ini, Naruto harus membiasakan matanya karena lampu di tempat ini terlihat tidak begitu terang alias remang-remang. Naruto mencari keberadaan Kiba hingga dia menemukannya berada di sebuah meja di sudut tempat ini. Di tempat Kiba berada, dia melihat orang lain yang bersama sahabatnya itu. Segera Naruto menghampiri Kiba, menjabat tangan sahabatnya dan orang yang sedang bersamanya. Ternyata orang yang bersama Kiba adalah bos tempat ini. Naruto segera mengeluarkan syarat untuk mendapatkan kerja di sini setelah bos itu menyuruhnya untuk menyerahkan surat keterangan bahwa dia sehat.

"Bagus, kau tidak punya penyakit. Di sini aku tidak menerima orang yang mempunyai fisik yang lemah karena aku tidak butuh orang seperti itu." Pria yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru memeriksa surat keterangan Naruto.

"Sudah aku katakan, Naruto ini adalah orang yang sehat dan mempunyai semangat bekerja keras. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal menerimanya." Timpal Kiba yang senang bahwa kemungkinan besar Naruto dapat bekerja dengan dirinya.

"Hm." Shikamaru segera meletakkan kertas itu.

"Bagaimana? Apakah aku diterima bekerja di sini?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Kiba menatap Shikamaru dan memberikan tatapan yang tidak Naruto mengerti. Shikamaru yang ditatap seperti itu membuatnya menyenderkan punggungnya ke bangku.

"Karena Kiba yang menyarankanmu maka aku berharap kau seperti yang Kiba ucapkan padaku. Aku tidak ingin pelangganku kabur karena tingkahmu itu. Kerjamu cukup ringan, hanya menemani para pelanggan." Ucap Shikamaru pada Naruto. Ucapan Shikamaru terdengar ambigu di telinga Naruto.

"Apakah itu artinya aku diterima?" Naruto berharap besar bahwa dia akan diterima.

"Hm. Aku harap kau dapat bekerja sekarang. Kiba akan memberitahukan bagaimana cara kerja di sini." Shikamaru segera pergi setelah berbicara pada Naruto bahwa dia terima bekerja di tempatnya.

Naruto segera memeluk Kiba erat setelah tahu bahwa dia mendapatkan pekerjaan. Tidak sia-sia dia harus berlari menuju tempat ini. Pada akhirnya dia dapat menghasilkan uang dan membeli ponsel yang dia inginkan.

"Dengan begini, aku tidak akan melihatmu mengeluh." Kiba mengacungkan jempolnya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya,pekerjaan ini akan membantu aku untuk menyambung hidupku."

Setelah itu Kiba segera memberitahukan sistem kerja di tempatnya. Perlu diketahui bahwa ternyata bahwa ini sebuah bar yang dimana para pelanggan dapat meminta seseorang untuk menemaninya, bukan menemani mereka dalam bentuk negatif. Hanya menemani mereka dan memberikan solusi pada masalah mereka. Tetapi Kiba mengingatkan Naruto bahwa tidak jarang pelanggan meminta lebih pada para pelayan mereka sehingga Naruto harus mempersiapkan diri untuk mempertahankan dirinya dari godaan para pelanggan yang ingin bermain nakal dengan para pelayan. Peringatan Kiba membuat Naruto agak bergedik ngeri mendengarnya, ternyata dibalik kemudahan pekerjaan terdapat bahaya yang mengintai. Naruto sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan ini sehingga dia tidak dapat mundur lagi.

Kiba memperkenalkan para pelayan yang berada di sini Ternyata pelayan di sini tidak terlalu banyak, hanya terdapat sembilan orang dan ditambah dirinya menjadi sepuluh orang. Naruto tidak terlalu mengingat nama mereka tetapi Naruto berusaha untuk bersikap baik dihadapan mereka. Host yang paling lama berada di sini adalah Neji. Pria berambut panjang itu adalah teman Shikamaru sehingga saat terbentuknya bar ini, Neji turut membantu Shikamaru.

Banyak sekali penjelasan yang diberikan Kiba pada Naruto hingga pada akhirnya Kiba menyuruh Naruto untuk mencari pelanggan pertamanya. Kiba akan memperhatikan Naruto dari meja bar. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa dia mengerti yang diperintahkan Kiba.

Naruto segera mencari pelanggan dan tidak butuh lama, Naruto mendapatkan pelanggan berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Sasori, lelaki berambut merah itu menginginkan Naruto untuk menemaninya dan Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Sasori. Dengan segera, Sasori mengenggam tangan Naruto, membawa ke sebuah ruangan yang dia pesan. Sebelum Sasori dan Naruto meninggalkan tempatnya, Kiba memperingatkan Sasori untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya karena Kiba tahu tipe orang seperti Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori hanya menyeringai dan berlalu meninggalkan Kiba.

"Ck, aku harap Naruto dapat menjaga dirinya." Kiba memperhatikan Sasori yang membawa Naruto ke ruangan eksklusif yang disediakan bagi orang-orang berduit.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, ketika dia menolong Sasuke tadi maka terciptalah sebuah benang merah yang menyatu menjadi satu kesatuan yang tidak dapat dipisahkan dan menjadi takdir mereka berdua.

**TBC**


	2. Wherever You Are

_Adakah spirit di udara yang mampu menyampaikan padamu napas dari yang sekarat ini? _

_Apakah ada komunikasi rahasia di antara malaikat yang akan membawakan padamu keluhanku?_

_Di mana engkau, kekasihku?_

_Oh, betapa agungnya cinta!_

_Dan betapa kecilnya diriku!_

**[Firdaus Cinta—Khalil Gibran]**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Wherever you are**

* * *

Sudah seminggu Naruto bekerja di tempat Kiba dan selama seminggu itu pula Sasori—pelanggan pertama Naruto selalu menganggu dirinya di saat mereka bersama atau lebih tepatnya Sasori sering sekali merayu dirinya tanpa henti dan mengenal lelah. Tidak jarang Sasori berusaha untuk menyentuh tubuh Naruto, tetapi dengan tangkas Naruto selalu berhasil mencegahnya. Dia tidak terlalu memusingkan tingkah aneh Sasori. Bagi Naruto selama Sasori tidak berbuat macam-macam dengan dirinya maka Naruto akan menganggap Sasori sebagai angin lalu. Naruto sudah berkomitmen dengan pekerjaan ini sehingga dia tidak dapat mundur lagi.

Seperti malam sebelumnya, Sasori kembali meminta Naruto untuk menjadi teman berbincang-bincangnya. Dan selama semalaman itu, Naruto berusaha untuk mencegah tangan Sasori agar tidak terlalu jauh untuk menjamah tubuhnya.

"Ayolah, bermain-main denganku. Aku sangat menginginkanmu." Sasori mendekatkan hidungnya di sekitar leher Naruto dan mengendus aroma yang terkuar dari sana. Bagi Sasori, aroma tubuh Naruto sungguh memabukkan.

"Ck, kau ini sebenarnya mengharapkan tubuhku saja kan?" Naruto mengeructkan bibirnya, membuat Sasori semakin gemas dengan Naruto.

"Kau ini selalu berburuk sangka saja padaku. Tetapi kau juga tidak sepenuhnya salah." Jawab Sasori jujur.

Naruto menghela napas berat.

"Sudahlah, waktumu sudah habis. Selain itu jam kerjaku sudah berakhir. Aku ingin segera beristirahat di rumah." Desis Naruto seraya menyingkirkan wajah Sasori yang sudah terlalu dekat dengannya.

Entah mengapa, Sasori senang sekali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto atau lebih dekatnya Sasori ingin mencium bibirnya. Padahal Naruto sudah berulang kali menolaknya tetapi Sasori masih saja keras kepala. Sungguh menyebalkan orang seperti Sasori itu.

"Tapi aku masih ingin denganmu Naru-chan. Bagaimana kalau Naru-chan aku antar pulang?" Tanya Sasori seraya tangannya bergerak untuk membuka baju Naruto yang menurut Sasori sangat menganggu pandangannya.

Dengan cepat, Naruto menepis tangan Sasori agar tidak berbuat lebih jauh lagi. "Kau ini, berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil. Aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaranmu. Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan embel-embel chan. Aku ini laki-laki." Kini mata Naruto nyalang menatap wajah Sasori.

Sasori tertawa keras ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tetapi bagi Sasori tatapan Naruto tidak dapat mempengaruhinya. Menurut Sasori wajah Naruto tidak pantas untuk memasang wajah seperti tadi.

"Kau sangal lucu jika memasang wajah seperti itu. Bagiku kau ini seperti perempuan." Sasori terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin pergi dari sini." Ucap Naruto jengkel.

Naruto bangkit dari bangkunya. Mengabaikan Sasori yang masih tertawa di tempatnya,

Belum ada selangkah Naruto pergi, Sasori segera menarik dan menghempaskan Naruto kembali ke bangkunya. Naruto berseru kaget ketika Sasori membawanya kembali ke tempat semula. Sasori memeluk erat pinggang ramping Naruto. Tangan kanannya berusaha untuk menahan tubuh Naruto dari belakang.

"Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa jika tidak berada di dekatmu. Ayolah, aku janji aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam denganmu." Sasori masih memeluk tubuh Naruto. Memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi Naruto.

"Ucapanmu sungguh berbeda dengan perbuatanmu sekarang. Kau membuat bulu kuduk berdiri semua." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, menandakan bahwa Sasori tidak dapat menjaga ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak dapat menahan hasratku saat aku berada di dekatmu." Sasori kembali memajukan wajahnya dan berusaha untuk mencium bibir merah Naruto.

"Ck, kau sungguh manusia yang perlu aku waspadai. Wajah saja yang polos tetapi kelakuanmu seperti om-om mesum." Naruto berdecak sebal.

Rasanya saat itu juga Naruto ingin menguliti Sasori hidup-hidup karena telah memperlakukan dirinya seperti wanita dan semena-mena. Tetapi jika Naruto melakukan perbuatannya itu maka dia tidak akan mendapatkan gaji pertamanya. Dan dia akan mati kelaparan. Menyedihkan. Begitu yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto segera menjauhkan wajah Sasori dari hadapannya dan kembali bangkit dari tempatnya. Dia juga berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkaraman erat Sasori. Dan dengan usahanya yang keras, dia berhasil melepaskannya dan segera menjauh dari macan loreng seperti Sasori. Beruntung kali ini Sasori tidak menariknya kembali. Jika Sasori menariknya lagi maka Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Kau membuatku sedih Naru-chan. Padahal aku hanya ingin berbuat baik padamu." Sasori memasang wajah pura-pura sedih, membuat Naruto bergedik takut.

"Tapi aku tidak percaya padamu. Sudahlah, kau masih bisa bertemu denganku besok. Aku sudah sangat lelah." Ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum jengah. Dibalik senyuman itu, Naruto berharap Sasori segera melepaskannya agar dirinya dapat beristirahat.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu. Kau tidak mau menemaniku sebentar lagi?" Sasori kembali merayu Naruto—sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Berusaha membuat Naruto tidak pergi dari sisinya.

"Sudahlah, bertemu saja besok. Dan kau boleh berbicara panjang lebar denganku. Tapi pertemuan kita hari ini sampai di sini saja." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum dia pergi dari ruangan mewah yang menjadi tempat kerjanya.

"Ck, kau ini sungguh menarik perhatianku Naru-chan." Ucap Sasori seraya menyeringai ketika Naruto sudah berlalu meninggalkannya.

* * *

**Be The Light**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : MxM, AU, Typo yang bertebaran, alur membosankan, dan lain-lain.**

**_Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam membuat cerita ini dan ini hanyalah imajinasi belaka yang dituangkan dalam tulisan ini_.**

* * *

Di saat bersamaan, Sasuke tengah menantikan kabar pencarian dari orang yang dipercayanya. Sasuke memerintahkannya untuk mendapatkan seluruh informasi mengenai orang yang telah menolongnya. Bagi Sasuke, semua yang dia inginkan harus dia dapatkan. Termasuk mengenai informasi pemuda yang telah membuat hatinya bertekuk lutut. Sasuke tidak pernah melihat wajah pemuda itu tetapi pemuda itu sudah membawa pengaruh yang besar baginya. Hingga membuat Sasuke sangat tidak sabar saat menantikan kabar tentang pemuda itu. Dia berkali-kali melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding ruangannya. Ternyata kegiatan menunggu kali ini membuat dirinya tidak dapat memusatkan pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan.

Sebenarnya bukan hari saja Sasuke tidak dapat fokus dengan apa yang dia kerjakan. Sudah seminggu dirinya tidak dapat menyelesaikan tugas kantor dengan baik dikarenakan dia terus memikirkan pemuda yang memikat hatinya. Faktor kesehatan juga menjadi salah satu faktor pendukung tetapi faktor utamanya adalah pemuda yang membuat Sasuke sulit berkonsentrasi membereskan pekerjaannya. Beruntung Itachi tidak ambil pusing dengan kinerja Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menurun. Bahkan sebaliknya, Itachi menyuruh Sasuke untuk beristirahat di rumah dan semua pekerjaannya akan diselesaikan oleh dirinya ataupun karyawannya. Tetapi Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka menyia-nyiakan waktu sehingga perkataan Itachi hanya dia anggap angin lalu walaupun Itachi ada benarnya. Sasuke belum pulih sempurna tetapi dia memaksakan untuk bekerja karena dia tidak bisa hanya duduk diam di rumah sendirian. Dia tidak menyukai suasana sepi di rumahnya meskipun terkadang dia membutuhkan suasana seperti itu. Sehingga Sasuke memutuskan untuk bekerja daripada berada di rumah sendirian walaupun keadaannya belum pulih.

Sebuah ketukan halus di pintu tertangkap di indera pendengaran Sasuke. Tanpa banyak basa-basi Sasuke menyuruh orang tersebut masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sesosok lelaki bersurai _orange _membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke ketika dia suruh untuk masuk ke dalam. Lelaki itu berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan berhenti di hadapan Sasuke, terpisah oleh meja kerja. Lelaki itu berdiri dengan gagahnya seraya membawa sebuah amplop coklat di tangannya. Sasuke dapat melihat amplop yang dibawa oleh lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau temukan? Aku harap kau membawa kabar yang dapat membuatku senang?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap bawahannya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Bawahan Sasuke yang bernama Juugo menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani untuk memandang tuannya. Juugo takut membuat tuannya yang sangat dia hormati kecewa dengan hasil yang dia dapatkan.

"Saya menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin dapat membuat Sasuke-sama sedikit senang. Saya mengambilnya dari cctv rumah sakit saat Sasuke-sama di bawa ke rumah sakit Konoha." Juugo melangkahkan kakinya, maju selangkah dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat pada Sasuke. Kemudian Juugo memundurkan langkahnya, kembali ke tempat semula dia berdiri.

Sasuke mengambil amplop itu, membukanya perlahan dan dia mengangkat sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman di sana. Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah potret diri seorang pemuda yang sedang menulis sesuatu di sebuah meja pendaftaran di rumah sakit. Sasuke yakin bahwa pemuda itu sedang mengurusi biaya rumah sakit dirinya saat itu. Sasuke tidak dapat menahan debaran di jantungnya ketika melihat wajah pemuda yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Ah, selama seminggu ini, dirinya menunggu kabar dari bawahannya dan dirinya tidak terlalu kecewa ketika mendapatkan hasil yang dibawa oleh Juugo—sebuah potret pemuda yang saat ini sedang dia pandangi. Benar-benar wajah pemuda itu membuat debaran jantung Sasuke berdebar tidak karuan layaknya deburan ombak di lautan sana.

"Yah, aku tidak terlalu kecewa dengan apa yang kau dapatkan." Ucap Sasuke ketika melihat potret pemuda yang menolongnya—Naruto.

Juugo menganggukan kepalanya. Ada rasa lega yang melimuti relung hatinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan profil dari pemuda ini. Aku tidak melihatnya bersama foto yang kau bawa?" Tanya Sasuke, beralih pada Juugo.

Juugo menjadi salah tingakh ketika Sasuke menanyakan data dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Saya belum berhasil mendapatkannya. Saya sudah melihat data yang pemuda itu isikan di formulir pendaftaran. Tetapi nampaknya pemuda itu mengisi data dirinya dengan data palsu." Ucap Juugo kikuk.

"Bagaimana kau belum dapat menemukannya?" Bentak Sasuke pada Juugo. Padahal Sasuke sudah memberikan waktu satu minggu. Apakah itu tidak cukup?

"Maafkan saya, Sasuke-sama. Saya mendapatkan kesulitan saat mencari informasi pemuda itu." Ucap Juugo bergetar. Dia tidak akan berani menatap wajah tuannya sekarang.

"Kau!" Geram Sasuke yang tidak terima dengan pekerjaan Juugo. Sasuke mengebrak mejanya, membuat Juugo terlonjak kaget mendengar suara gebrakan itu.

Juugo sudah bersiap-siap jika tuannya—Sasuke menghukumnya. Dia rela karena dia tidak bisa menjalankan tugas kali ini dengan baik. Dia rela jika Sasuke mencambuknya atau memukulnya. Dia merasa menjadi orang yang tidak berguna untuk Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke sudah berbaik hati menerimanya menjadi bawahannya.

Tiga menit berlalu tetapi Juugo belum merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh badannya. Apakah Sasuke tidak akan menghukumnya ? Juugo tidak terlalu banyak berharap. Lebih baik dia di siksa daripada harus dipecat.

"Sekarang aku ingin kau mencari nama pemuda itu dan kau langsung melaporkannya padaku. Kalau perlu kau kerahkan anak buah terbaikmu untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang pemuda ini." Perintah Sasuke tegas.

"Eh?" Juugo terlihat bingung. Apakah Sasuke tidak marah padanya?

"Apa kau tidak dengar perintahku? Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan kedua dan jika kau tidak dapat melaksanakan tugas ini maka kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal." Ucap Sasuke tanpa memandang Juugo yang kini ketakutan.

"Baik." Juugo menjawabnya singkat.

Juugo berusaha untuk tidak membuat Sasuke kecewa dengan dirinya. Dia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, orang yang sudah berbuat baik padanya.

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Ucap Sasuke.

Juugo segera undur diri dari hadapan Sasuke setelah dirinya diperintahkan untuk pergi dari hadapan tuannya. Sepeninggalan Juugo, Sasuke kembali memandangi potret diri pemuda yang sungguh luar biasa indah. Mungkin terlalu cepat bagi dirinya untuk jatuh cinta tetapi ketika Sasuke melihat potret diri pemuda yang menolongnya, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat.

"Aku akan menemukanmu." Gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke mencium potret pemuda itu tanpa henti. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi rutinitas bagi Sasuke, memberikan bibirnya pada potret pemuda itu.

Sasuke begitu menikmati kegiatan terbarunya tetapi kegiatannya sedikit terganggu saat pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka dengan kasar. Sasuke sedikit terperanjat kaget dan dia merutuki orang yang dengan sembarangan masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dengan segera Sasuke menyembunyikan amplop yang baru saja dia dapatkan. Bahaya jika ada orang yang tahu tentang amplop itu. Kemudian Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu itu dan mendapati kakaknya sedang berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum—menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih.

Dapat Sasuke lihat kalau Uchiha Itachi saat ini berdiri di ambang pintu, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke. Kemudian Itachi berjalan ke arah Sasuke setelah dia menutup pintu ruangan adiknya. Beruntung Sasuke sudah menyembunyikan amplop itu sebelum Itachi melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke menatap tajam kakaknya.

"Aku merindukan dirimu. Seharusnya kau beristirahat saja di rumah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri seperti ini. Aku akan membantu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu." Itachi memberi nasehat pada adiknya.

Ada rasa cemas yang menghinggapi dirinya ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang masih terlihat bekas luka-luka pemukulan terhadapnya. Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja.

"Ck, cepat pergi dari ruanganku. Aku tidak sudi untuk melihatmu. Aku juga dapat menyelesaikan tugasku sendiri." Sasuke mengacuhkan Itachi, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk memandangi layar komputer daripada wajah kakaknya.

Dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang menganggu kegiatannya termasuk kakaknya sendiri. Dan kegiatan terbarunya tadi terganggu karena kedatangan Itachi dan itu sudah membuat Sasuke kalang kabut dan kesal dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kau jahat sekali Sasu-chan. Aku tahu kau dapat menyelesaikan tugasmu tetapi tidak kali ini. Kau tidak mengerjakannya dengan baik." Itachi mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Aku akan memperbaikinya. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku." Ucap Sasuke acuh.

"Kau dingin sekali Sasu-chan padaku. Padahal, aku ingin mengajakmu keluar. Aku ingin membuat otak dan badanmu beristirahat. Contohlah kakakmu ini yang tidak terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaan. Setidaknya luangkan waktumu untuk bersenang-senang." Ucap Itachi seraya mencabut kabel komputer Sasuke dan tersenyum jahil.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sasuke geram saat melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang dengan sengaja mencabut kabel komputernya.

"Aku tidak ingin adikku menjadi robot kantor. Seharusnya kau menikmati masa mudamu." Itachi mengacak surai hitam Sasuke tetapi dengan cepat Sasuke menepisnya kasar.

"Aku tidak butuh nasihatmu." Ucap Sasuke ketus pada Itachi.

"Kau sepertinya perlu aku ajarkan untuk menikmati kehidupan ini. Santai sedikit tidak akan mempengaruhimu. Toh, kau ini diberkati dengan otak jenius. Kau ini sama sepetiku." Ucap Itachi percaya diri.

Tidak mau menunggu lama, Itachi segera menarik lengan Sasuke dan membawanya keluar dari ruangannya. Itachi harus memberikan Sasuke pelajaran mengenai cara memanfaatkan kehidupan ini. Tidak hanya terpaku di depan layar komputer ataupun berkutat dengan kertas saja. Masih banyak hal yang menyenangkan yang dapat Sasuke kerjakan di luar sana.

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar Baka!" Sasuke meronta, mencoba melepaskan genggaman Itachi di lengannya. Sasuke tidak menyukai dengan perlakuan Itachi yang sudah kelewat batas. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia benci diperlakukan seperti ini.

Itachi tidak memperdulikan tatapan para karyawannya yang melihat dirinya dengan tatapan yang begitu aneh. Itachi terus menarik lengan Sasuke, membawa Sasuke agar dapat ikut bersamanya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman Itachi yang menurutnya sudah berada di luar batas kewajaran.

Para karyawan mereka menantap Sasuke dan Itachi dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya. Pemandangan yang mereka lihat sungguh luar biasa mengagumkan. Sasuke, yang sehari-harinya hanya memperlihatkan tatapan datar dan tajam, kali ini mereka melihat ekspresi Sasuke berbeda dari biasanya. Terdapat ekspresi kesal yang terpajang di wajah Sasuke dan itu sukses membuat para karyawannya berdecak kagum dengan Itachi yang dapat membuat Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi lain selain wajah datarnya.

Itachi tidak memperdulikan tatapan para karyawannya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, dia lebih memfokuskan dirinya untuk melepaskan diri dari kakak rusuh seperti Uchiha Itachi.

Tidak butuh lama, Itachi berhasil membawa Sasuke hingga ke tempat parkir. Tetapi Itachi masih belum mau melepaskan Sasuke dari genggamannya. Berapa kali Sasuke berontak, dia akan tetap kalah dengan kekuatan Itachi yang besar.

"Lepaskan! Kau sungguh menganggu pekerjaanku. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main sepertimu." Ucap Sasuke geram.

Sial! Itachi sungguh membuatku gila. Batin Sasuke meradang.

"Benarkah?" Itachi menoleh pada Sasuke dan menyeringai. "Bukankah kau hanya bermain-main dengan komputermu?" Tambah Itachi.

"Cih, Urusi saja urusanmu." Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Sudahlah, cepat naik dan aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang menyenangkan. Bukankah ini mengingatkanmu saat kau memintaku untuk menemani ke kebun binatang saat kau masih kecil." Itachi menyuruh Sasuke seraya tersenyum lembut pada adiknya yang sepertinya kesal dengan dirinya.

"Aku bukan lagi anak kecil itu dan aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk membawaku. Bukankah ini ide gilamu yang menyeretku paksa." Geram Sasuke. Rasanya Sasuke ingin meninju wajah tampan Itachi.

"Cepat masuk atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah dilahirkan di dunia ini." Ancam Itachi, atau lebih tepatnya Itachi mengertak Sasuke. Mana mungkin dia berbuat macam-macam dengan keluarga satu-satunya yang dia miliki.

"Kau hanya bisa mengancam." Seru Sasuke tidak suka dengan ancaman Itachi. Setelah itu Sasuke memasuki mobil Itachi dan membanting pintunya dengan kasar.

"Setidaknya kau termakan ancamanku." Itachi mengelengkan kepalanya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mereka meninggalkan kantor dan menuju tempat yang Sasuke tidak ketahui. Sasuke berharap Itachi tidak akan membawanya ke tempat yang aneh-aneh. Sudah cukup kejutan yang Itachi berikan padanya. Itachi sudah menganggu pekerjaannya, menariknya dengan kasar, dan yang paling parah adalah mempermalukan dirinya di depan para karyawan. Setelah ini Sasuke akan memberikan pelajaran pada Itachi jika dia mempunyai waktu untuk membalas dendamnya.

.

.

.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan menyandarkan punggungnya, mencoba untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum dia pulang ke apartemen murahnya. Sudah cukup dia melayani pelanggan macam Sasori. Beruntung Sasori hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini. Naruto tidak membayangkan jika banyak orang yang mempunyai sifat yang sama seperti Sasori. Seminggu Naruto bekerja dan dia sudah merasa lelah dan jenuh dengan pekerjaannya ini atau lebih tepatnya dengan orang-orang seperti Sasori yang tidak pernah menghargai orang lain.

Naruto menutup matanya sebentar, menutup matanya dengan satu tangan. Berusaha untuk melepas lelah. Ketika Naruto akan melayang ke dunia mimpi, suara Kiba menyentuh perdengarannya dan membuat dirinya kembali membuka mata birunya. Naruto menoleh ke arah pemilik suara yang membangunkan dirinya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya ketiba Kiba menghampiri dirinya. Kiba mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Naruto seraya memberikan minuman yang dibawakan khusus untuk Naruto.

"Ambillah. Kau terlihat lelah sekali." Kiba memberikan minuman pada Naruto yang terlihat begitu lelah.

"Terima kasih." Naruto mengambilnya, menyeruput sedikit dan menaruh kembali di atas meja.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kiba. Dapat Kiba lihat wajah Naruto tersirat rasa lelah yang tercetak jelas di sana.

"Lumayan berat jika kau terus-menerus melayani Sasori." Naruto mengusap wajahnya. Ucapan Naruto mengundang Kiba untuk tertawa.

Kiba terkekeh, "Kau bersabar saja. Aku juga pernah menjadi korbannya. Dia selalu begitu jika bersama orang baru. Kau diamkan saja, nanti dia akan jenuh sendiri." Kiba menepuk pelan pundak

"Hahaha, Mungkin aku memang harus bertahan untuk menghadapi orang macam Sasori." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Kau sudah ingin pulang?" Tanya Kiba ketika dia mendapati Naruto bersama ransel hitamnya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku akan pulang. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu. Tadi aku mencarimu untuk membicarakan hal ini."

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

Naruto segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kiba. Naruto berharap Kiba akan mendukung keputusannya. Kiba mengambil yang Naruto berikan padanya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung dan cemas dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Apa kau yakin Nar?" Tanya Kiba saat Naruto menyerahkan sebuah lembaran pada dirinya.

"Aku yakin, setidaknya ini membuatku tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu. Aku juga perlu suasana yang baru." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya—menandakan bahwa dia yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Bekerja di sini memangnya tidak cukup? Apa gajinya masih kurang?" Tanya Kiba pada Naruto.

"Cukup dan gajinya menurutku sudah lumayan besar. Hanya saja—" Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hanya kenapa?" Kiba mengerutkan keningnya. Dapat dia lihat, Naruto menjadi salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak sanggup jika harus bekerja dalam suasana seperti ini. Sudah aku katakan tadi, aku membutuhkan suasana yang dapat melepaskan penatku ketika aku bekerja di sini." Naruto menjelaskan perihal dia ingin mencari pekerjaan lain.

"Apa kau tidak lelah? Sudah bekerja malam hari dan kau juga ingin menambah bekerja di siang hari?" Tanya Kiba ragu-ragu pada Naruto saat sahabatnya itu ingin mencari pekerjaan lain. "Aku tidak suka jika kau terlalu memaksakan diri." Tambah Kiba, menatap sahabatany khawatir.

"Itu tidak akan mempengaruhiku. Aku ini manusia kuat layaknya superman." Naruto terkekeh—membuat Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Walaupun aku melarangmu, aku yakin kau pasti akan menghiraukan laranganku." Ujar Kiba, melirik Naruto yang saat ini sedang tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar mengerti aku." Naruto memeluk Kiba erat membuat Kiba menyuruh Naruto untuk segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Selama kau bahagia maka aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

"Terima Kasih Kiba."

"Tapi ingat jika kau sudah tidak tahan bekerja di sana atau bosmu memperlakukanmu tidak adil maka kau harus segera pergi dari tempat itu." Kiba memperingati Naruto karena dirinya begitu mencemaskan keadaan Naruto.

"Tenang saja, aku akan melakukan yang kau suruh." Ucap Naruto seraya memberikan hormat pada Kiba. Seolah-olah Naruto sedang hormat dengan bosnya.

"Lalu kapan kau akan melamar di minimarket itu?" Tanya Kiba seraya membaca selembaran yang berisikan lowongan pekerjaan.

"Mungkin besok. Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang mendapatkan pekerjaan ini. Aku harus bergerak cepat." Naruto memasukkan lembaran itu ke dalam ranselnya.

"Yang penting kau jaga kesehatanmu." Kiba kembali menasehati Naruto.

"Iya, aku akan melakukannya. Jika aku sakit maka siapa yang akan memberiku makan?"

Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto, "Tentu saja ada aku. Memangnya di dunia ini kau hidup sendirian?"

"Kau memang yang terbaik. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kau selalu ada untuk membantuku." Naruto tersenyum tulus pada orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudaranya.

Kiba tidak membalas ucapan Naruto, dia hanya mengacak rambut pirang Naruto dan tertawa bersama sahabatnya. Kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang berteriak, memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto, kau ingin pulang denganku?" Teriakan Neji membuat Naruto menoleh pada orang yang memanggil dirinya.

"Ah, maaf Neji-kun, Aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan bersama Kiba." Naruto melambaikan tangannya—menyatakan bahwa Naruto menolak ajakan Neji.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pulang bersama Gaara." Neji mengacungkan jempolnya pada Naruto.

"Oke, sampai bertemu besok malam." Naruto melambaikan tangannya—mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Neji.

Sepeninggalan Neji, Naruto bergegas bangkit dari kursinya dan menaruh ransel ke pundaknya.

"Pintar sekali kau menolak ajakan Neji." Kiba menepuk keras punggung Naruto.

"Aish, sikapmu itu tidak pernah berubah." Naruto mengusap punggungnya yang terkena sentuhan kasar dari Kiba. "Aku hanya tidak ingin pulang bersamanya." Tambah Naruto.

"Lalu kau ingin pulang sekarang?" Tanya Kiba.

"Ya, hari ini aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin tidur sejenak. Saat pagi-pagi, aku juga harus menyiapkan surat lamaran untuk melamar di minimarket itu." Naruto merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau hati-hati di jalan. Istirahat yang benar." Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau juga harus rehat sejenak. Memangnya kau tidak lelah melayani para tamu?" Naruto menyungingkan senyuman pada Kiba.

"Aku lelah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah sana pergi." Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto.

"Sampai bertemu besok. Terima kasih untuk segalanya." Naruto segera meninggalkan Kiba setelah dia memberikan salam perpisahan pada sahabatnya.

Ketika Naruto berjalan keluar, tanpa dia sadari takdir akan mempermainkan dirinya. Mempermainkan hingga Naruto menyadari bahwa semuanya sudah terlambat.

Naruto mendapati suatu perasaan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya ketika dia melihat lelaki bersurai hitam yang dia temui di pintu bar. Seorang lelaki yang datang bersama Itachi—langganan tetap di bari Shikamaru ini. Naruto merasa dia pernah melihat lelaki itu. Tetapi dia tidak mengingatnya dengan pasti. Naruto yakin dia pernah mengenal lelaki itu sebelum mereka berpapasan saat ini.

Naruto berusaha mencari rekaman mengenai peristiwa yang berhubungan dengan lelaki itu namun hasilnya nihil, tempat penyimpanan memori itu tidak mau menampilkan gambaran mengenai pertemuan dengan lelaki yang dia lihat. Ketika Naruto menyadarinya dia sudah berada jauh darinya. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya bahwa dia akan bertemu kembali dengan orang yang pernah dia tolong. Dan Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak saat betapa bodohnya dia ketika dia lupa dengan lelaki yang menghabiskan setengah uang bulannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengannya." Ucap Naruto seraya memasang _earphone _ke lubang pendengarannya dan tertawa lepas begiitu saja. Membuat orang yang berada di dalam bus agak menjauh darinya.

"Sungguh kejadian yang _awkward_." Naruto masih terkikik geli membayangkan kejadian tadi. Ketika dirinya berpapasan dengan Sasuke. "Aku harap aku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi." Imbuh Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Mobil Itachi telah terparkir manis di tempat yang dia tuju. Sepanjang perjalan ke tempat ini, Sasuke hanya duduk terdiam tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun pada Itachi. Sasuke masih tidak terima kalau harga dirinya dijatuhkan begitu saja di hadapan para karyawannya. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampannya ini. Itachi segera menyuruh Sasuke untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Dengan perasaan enggan, Sasuke menuruti ucapan Itachi. Dia merutuki sikap Itachi yang selalu berbuat sesuka hatinya tanpa memperdulikan dirinya.

Itachi kembali menarik lengan Sasuke lagi dan membuat pemilik lengan itu memberikan sumpah serapah pada Itachi. Tetapi Itachi tidak terlalu memikirkan kelakuan Sasuke yang seperti anak kecil. Itachi membawa Sasuke ke tempat kesukaannya karena dia ingin membuat Sasuke menjadi orang yang dapat berinteraksi atau berteman dengan orang lain. Itachi hanya ingin membuat Sasuke menjadi manusia dalam arti sebenarnya. Itachi menulikan pendengarannya ketika Sasuke tidak berhenti berbicara pedas padanya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan segala perkataan kasar Sasuke terhadapanya.

Tidak butuh lama, mereka sudah mencapai pintu masuk. Sasuke memendam rasa kesal di hatinya ketika melihat tempat dia kunjungi. Sepertinya Sasuke akan benar-benar menguliti Itachi saat ini juga.

Bar Konoha, begitulah yang Sasuke lihat. Terlihat jelas tulisan itu berkedap-kedip yang tertempel di dinding di samping pintu bar. Tulisan itu membuat Sasuke langsung tidak menyukai tempat ini. Dia tidak butuh tempat yang di dalamnya hanya memasang musik keras dan tidak jelas. Belum lagi asap rokok yang akan berseliweran di mana-mana dan para perempuan yang menjajakan tubuhnya pada pria asing.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam dengan bar ini. Bar ini jauh berbeda dengan bar-bar yang berada di kota ini. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal." Ucap Itachi ketika melihat raut wajah Sasuke tidak suka.

"Aku tidak peduli. Cepat lepaskan tanganku."

Itachi segera melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Sasuke. Itachi menyuruh Sasuke untuk masuk terlebih dahulu karena dia takut Sasuke akan kabur dari tempat ini. Itachi tidak ingin mengambil resiko itu. Sasuke segera masuk ke tempat kesukaan Itachi tetapi dia berhenti seketika di depan pintu masuk. Sasuke melihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yanng baru saja keluar dari tempat itu.

Deg!

Jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat ketika dia berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang baru keluar. Wajahnya begitu manis dengan bibir yang tipis nan merah, membuat Sasuke ingin menciumnya. Belum lagi, aroma yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu sungguh membuat Sasuke sedikit bergairah ketika mereka berada pada posisi yang sama. Mereka saling bersentuhan, pakaian mereka saling bergesekan satu sama lainnya.

Andai saja tidak ada pakaian yang menghalangi. Mungkin aku dapat merasakan betapa halusnya kulit pemuda ini. Pikiran Sasuke mengila ketika dia bertemu pandang dengan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Kedua iris mata berbeda warna itu—hitam dan biru tidak dapat melepaskan pemandangan indah di hadapan mereka. Itu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Sasuke kembali melirik pemuda itu dari sudut ekor matanya dan dia merasakan sesuatu yang menarik dari pemuda itu. Seolah-olah Sasuke terhisap ke dalam pesona pemuda yang menawan itu. Sasuke berdecak kagum saat mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Tetapi wajah pemuda itu terlihat begitu tidak asing bagi Sasuke. Apakah dia mengenalnya?

"Maaf, kau menghalangi jalanku." Suara pemuda bersurai pirang itu terdengar indah di telinga Sasuke.

Baru kali ini, Sasuke mendengarkan suara yang begitu indah yang tertangkap di indera pendengarannya. Apakah ini suara malaikat? Pikiran Sasuke sudah melayang jauh ke mana-man. Mungkin Sasuke harus mengurangi dendamnya pada Itachi dan sedikit berterima kasih padanya karena telah mempertemukan Sasuke dengan pemuda bersurai pirang.

"Maaf, apa kau bisa minggir sedikit?" Pemuda itu—Naruto mengulangi perkatannya.

Sasuke segera tersadar dari lamuannya dan tersenyum kikuk. Kemudian Sasuke memindahkan dirinya ke samping, berusaha membuka jalan bagi pemuda yang menurutnya sangat menarik. Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke dapat bersikap canggung dengan orang asing yang tidak kenal. Dan lihat, bagaimana wajah Sasuke yang memerah ketika melihat pemuda itu tersenyum. Padahal cuaca hari ini tidak terlalu dingin tetapi Itachi dapat melihat warna merah yang tercetak jelas di pipi Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Kata pemuda itu dan tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

Pemuda itu segera meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Sasuke seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sasuke yakin dia pernah melihat pemuda yang kini telah menjauh dari pandangannya. Dan ketika Sasuke menyadari yang terjadi, semuanya sudah terlambat. Pemuda itu telah hilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

Pemuda yang dia temui di pintu bar itu adalah orang yang sama dengan potret pemuda yang dia dapatkan dari Juugo. Pemuda yang telah mengambil hatinya sampai ke akar-akarnya.

"Sial!" Seru Sasuke saat menyadari bahwa pemuda itu adalah yang dia cari selama seminggu ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang, sasuke segera mengejar pemuda itu—menghiraukan teriakan Itachi yang berlari di belakangnya. Hanya ada pemuda itu di dalam pikirannya Sasuke sekarang.

Sasuke mencari pemuda itu ke segala penjuru arah hingga matanya menangkap pemuda yang dia cari telah menaiki bus terakhir malam ini. Sasuke segera mengejar bus itu—berusaha untuk mengejar pemilik hatinya. Tetapi lima menit bus itu berjalan, Sasuke sudah tidak dapat mengejarnya. Dia kalah cepat dengan mesin yang membawa pemuda yang menolongnya tempo hari.

Sasuke kesal pada dirinya, padahal dia sudah berada sangat dekat dengan orang yang sudah menolongnya tetapi dia terlalu bodoh dan lama untuk menyadarinya.

Untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya, Sasuke menendang tong sampah yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya, menendangnya hingga sampah itu berserakan kemana-mana. Orang-orang yang melihat kelakuan Sasuke berusaha untuk menghindar darinya. Mereka tidak ingin berdekatan dengan orang gila yang berteriak tidak jelas sambil melampiaskan kekesalannya pada tong sampah.

Itachi terkejut ketika dia melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang terlihat tidak seperti yang biasa dia lihat. Sedikit gila dan liar. Itachi segera mendekati adiknya yang saat ini mengamuk di tengah jalan. Berusaha untuk membawanya kembali ke mobil atau ke dalam bar. Itachi menyadari bahwa kondisi Sasuke saat ini dalam keadaan yang tidak stabil. Itachi segera menyangga tangan Sasuke pada bahunya. Dia belum mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi pada saat ini tetapi sikap Sasuke berubah ketika dia melihat pemuda yang dia kenal bernama Naruto. Beruntung Sasuke tidak menolak ketika Itachi membawanya pergi dari sana.

Apakah mereka mempunyai hubungan dekat? Itachi terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

_Mereka berpapasan tetapi mereka saling tidak menyadari bahwa mereka saling terikat. Ketika mereka menyadari, mereka sudah menjauh satu sama lain. Sepertinya takdir berkata lain— takdir masih belum mau mempertemukan mereka berdua dan membuat mereka berbicara satu sama lainnya._

**TBC**

* * *

**Sudah chapter 2 dan tidak berharap banyak dengan chapter ini hehehe.**

**Terima kasih yang sudah mau menunggu cerita ini.**

**Ryu, Kitsune Yuki, yuichi, dan chika terima kasih buat review dan waktunya. **

**Yang punya akun udah saya balas lewat pm hehehe~**


	3. I Found You

_Ketika aku melihat ke dalam mataku _

_Aku melihat bayang-bayang dari bayangnnya_

_Ketika aku menyentuh ujung jariku_

_Aku merasakan getarannya_

**[Gita Jiwa – Khalil Gibran]**

* * *

**Be The Light**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : MxM, AU, Typo yang bertebaran, alur yang membosankan, dan lain-lain.**

**_Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam membuat cerita ini dan ini hanyalah imajinasi belaka yang dituangkan dalam tulisan ini_.**

* * *

Hari menjelang malam, langit yang sedari tadi memancarkan warna jinga kemerah-merahan kini mulai memudar bersamaan dengan munculnya Niks, sang dewi malam yang menggantikan Hemera, sang dewi siang yang sudah melakukan perjalanan sepanjang hari hingga waktu senja, di mana dia memenuhi tugasnya sebagai pusat tata surya di alam semesta ini.

Tidak heran jika sedari tadi Naruto terus menguap karena ini memang waktunya untuk beritirahat. Naruto kembali menguap lebar ketika memandangi tumpukan kardus di hadapannya. Luapan rasa kantuknya, menyisakan cairan bening yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Buru-buru Naruto menghapusnya, membuatnya menghilang dari sana.

Dia tidak percaya bahwa hari ini begitu cepat, malam kembali datang dengan membawa arak-arakan awan hitam bersamanya. Naruto tidak berhenti untuk menguap, entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukan kegiatan itu. Naruto melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan satu jam ke depan dia akan segera pergi ke tempat kerja utamanya. Sudah tiga hari dia meminta izin untuk tidak masuk kerja dan Naruto cukup senang ketika Shikamaru memberikan izin untuk beristirahat selama tiga hari. Dengan begitu dia tenang karena bisa terhindar dari tangan jahil milik Sasori untuk sementara waktu.

Lagi dan lagi, Naruto menguap sembari menutupnya dengan satu tangan, hampir setiap detik dia melampiaskan rasa kantuk yang menyerang dirinya. Saat ini Naruto sedang membereskan barang yang ada di gudang minimarket dan setelahnya dia akan meletakkan di rak, sesuai dengan jenis barangnya. Mata birunya menatap bosan dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kardus yang tidak kunjung selesai dia bereskan.

Sejujurnya ketika dia mendapatkan pekerjaan di sini, dia merasa beruntung. Secara banyak yang melamar untuk bisa bekerja di sini. Naruto tidak heran melihat fenomena tersebut karena kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari kian lama, kian melonjak. Tidak mengherankan jika mereka berusaha untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk menunjang kebutuhan yang mereka butuhkan. Mereka tidak akan dapat memenuhi kebutuhan yang kian merangkak mahal jika mereka tidak dapat menghasilkan uang. Maka kesempatan seperti ini, tidak pernah mereka sia-siakan. Dan dari puluhan orang yang melamar, Naruto merasa beruntung karena mendapatkan pekerjaan ini walaupun bekerja di sini membuat badannya sedikit menderita. Dia di terima bersama satu orang lainnya yang Naruto kenal bernama Lee—seorang pria aneh yang selalu memakai warna hijau lumut. Dan Lee adalah teman yang baik sekaligus menyenangkan saat diajak berbicara bersama.

Naruto sudah bekerja di minimarket ini selama tiga hari. Sebenarnya dia tidak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak dia jumpai. Naruto begitu terkejut saat melihat orang yang menjadi bosnya di tempatnya bekerja. Ternyata dunia ini begitu sempit, pemilik minimarket ini adalah mantan pacarnya saat dia berada di Konoha_ High School_—Hinata Hyuga. Seorang wanita yang sangat Naruto hormati dan sudah dianggap sebagai adik sendiri. Bagi Naruto, Hinata adalah orang yang tidak akan pernah dia sakiti hatinya karena Hinata terlalu baik untuk Naruto berbuat menyakitkan padanya, selain itu Hinata selalu ada di saat Naruto membutuhkan nasehat atau bantuan yang lain. Mereka berpisah dengan cara-cara yang baik. Selain itu, Hinata melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri sehingga mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak saat itu. Naruto sungguh bersyukur bahwa dia dapat bertemu dengan wanita yang sangat dia kagumi sekaligus hormati.

Perlu diketahui, Naruto juga terkejut ketika dia melamar pekerjaan di tempat kakak Hinata bekerja. Naruto dapat bertemu Neji yang merupakan kakak dari mantan pacarnya—Hinata Hyuga. Dunia ini memang benar-benar sempit. Dan tidak heran jika Neji selalu berbuat baik padanya, karena di masa lalunya, Naruto memiliki hubungan baik dengan Neji walaupun Hinata sudah tidak lagi menjadi kekasihnya. Jika Naruto merenungi semuanya, Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum dan tidak percaya. Dipertemukan dengan orang yang sudah lama tidak dia temui kemudian bertemu dengan orang yang dia tolong tetapi dia tidak menyadari ketika mereka berpapasan. Naruto hanya dapat tertawa jika membayangkannya.

"Naruto-kun, bisakah kau menjaga kasir sebentar? Aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar." Tanya Hinata pelan, berdir di ambang pintu gudang penyimpanan. Membuyarkan Naruto yang kala itu sedang melamun—membayangkan kejadian yang tidak terduga yang dia alami akhir-akhir ini.

Naruto menoleh, "Ya, aku akan segera ke sana." Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata.

Senyuman Naruto selalu membuat jantung Hinata dapat selalu berdetak lebih cepat. Sebuah debaran sebagai ungkapan betapa kagumnya Hinata pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau masih di sana? Bukankah kau ingin ke kamar mandi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto bingung ketika melihat Hinata yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu seraya memegang dadanya.

"Ah, i-iya, aku baik-baik saja. Baiklah aku tinggal dulu Naruto-kun." Hinata segera beranjak dari sana dan melesat menuju kamar mandi yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Dia sama sekali tidak berubah." Gumam Naruto ketika melihat Hinata berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Hinata selalu dapat membuat Naruto tersenyum dengan tingkah laku yang begitu lucu di matanya. Naruto segera menutup pintu gudang, sebelumnya dia memastikan bahwa kunci itu tertutup dengan benar. Naruto kini beranjak menuju kasir, menyapa pembeli yang dia kenal dan melayaninya dengan baik. Saat ini dia sedang bertugas sendiri dikarenakan Lee harus menjemput neneknya di bandara. Naruto tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Lagi pula, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian. Kenapa dirinya menjadi melankolis seperti ini? Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan kata semangat yang sering dia ucapkan.

"Yosh, _All iz well_." Seru Naruto bersemangat, membuat orang memperhatikannya sejenak.

Belum ada lima menit berada di meja kasir, rasa kantuk kini menyerang Naruto kembali. Lagi-lagi Naruto menguap lebar, kini dia mengetuk-ngetukan pulpen ke kepalanya, berusaha untuk mengusir rasa kantuknya. Dia tidak ingin ketika dia berada di tempat kerja satunya lagi, dia terlihat lelah dan terus-terusan menguap. Padahal tadi dia sudah membasuh mukanya tetapi sepertinya cara itu tidak berhasil.

Ting!

Bunyi pintu masuk minimarket terbuka ketika seorang perempuan muda dengan seorang anak digendongannya. Perempuan itu tersenyum pada Naruto dan sebagai orang baik, Naruto membalasnya.

"Selamat datang di minimarket kami." Naruto membungkukan badannya.

Dia mengenal perempuan yang baru saja datang. Perempuan itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Sakura sering berkunjung ke sini sambil membawa anaknya. Terkadang Naruto tidak menyukai tingkah laku anak Sakura yang terbilang hiperaktif, selalu berlarian di sepanjang lorong minimarket ini, membuat Naruto jengah melihatnya.

"Naruto, apa kau punya permen rasa cola? Aku sudah mencarinya di rak permen tetapi aku tidak dapat menemukannya." Tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang sedang menjaga kasir.

Naruto segera memeriksa di layar komputer untuk mengetahui stok permen rasa cola itu dan setelah memeriksanya, ternyata permen cola yang di maksud sudah habis terjual karena akhir-akhir permen itu sangat laku keras di pasaran.

"Maaf, kami tidak memilik stoknya." Ucap Naruto dengan menyesal.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Tetapi apakah kau bisa memesankannya dan memberitahuku setelah kau mendapatkannya?" Sakura berharap cemas. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan anak semata wayangnya.

"Akan kami usahakan. Kami akan memberitahukanmu ketika permen itu sudah ada." Kata Naruto seraya memasukkan pesanan ke dalam list barang yang dipesan. Dengan cara seperti ini, memudahkan minimarket ini untuk mendapatkan barang yang pelanggan inginkan.

Sakura menganguk mengerti.

"Kenapa tidak mencari di tempat lain? Mungkin kau bisa mendapatkannya." Dibalik pertanyaan itu, Naruto mencari suatu alasan kenapa Sakura tidak mencari di tempat lain.

"Aku tidak ingin mencari sesuatu yang tidak pasti." Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

"Bilang saja kau malas." Naruto terkekeh mendengar alasan Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Kemudian Sakura memanggil anaknya untuk segera datang ke hadapannya. Tenten segera menemui ibunya dan berharap mendapatkan kabar bagus mengenai permen yang dia inginkan. Sakura berjongkok, menyamakan dengan tinggi anaknya. Sakura segera memberitahukan bahwa permen yang diinginkan oleh anaknya sudah habis terjual sehingga Tenten tidak mendapatkan permen cola itu hari ini. Sakura juga memberitahukan bahwa permen itu bisa didapatkan esok hari. Sakura menawarkan rasa permen yang lain. Tetapi Tenten menolak dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tenten tidak terima bahwa dia tidak dapat mencicipi permen rasa cola yang sangat dia inginkan.

Tenten berguling-guling di lantai dan menendang-nendang kakinya. Membuat Sakura menjadi kewalahan. Naruto yang melihat hal itu membuat Naruto menaruh belas kasihan, hatinya menjadi tergerak.

Naruto segera beranjak dari kasir dan menuju tempat tenten menangis. Naruto membujuknya, begitu pula Sakura yang turut membantu. Tetapi yang terjadi, suara tangisan Tenten makin membesar membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya pasti akan langsung menyumpat kedua telinga mereka. Tenten masih menendang kakinya hingga membuat salah satu rak makanan berayun-ayun ke kanan dan ke kiri, membuatnya menjadi tidak seimbang. Sebuah teriakan Hinata menyadarkan Naruto dari bahaya yang mengintai. Rak itu tepat berada di belakang Naruto.

"Awaaasss!" Teriak Hinata yang berada tidak jauh dari posisi Naruto.

Sakura segera mengambil anaknya dan menjauhkannya dari sana. Dia tidak sempat untuk menarik Naruto. Semua yang berada di tempat itu menutup mata termasuk Naruto karena Naruto tidak ingin mengetahui kejadian selanjutnya. Berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa atau sebuah keajaiban ketika mereka menutup mata mereka.

Semenit berlalu tetapi tidak ada sesuatu yang menyentuh dirinya dan tidak ada bunyi rak yang jatuh. Dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya.

"Eh, kenapa tidak sakit?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Naruto tidak merasakan sesuatu yang menimpa dirinya. Padahal seharusnya saat ini dia kesakitan atau terluka, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Naruto membelalak kaget ketika melihat seorang lelaki yang menahan rak makanan yang ingin jatuh menimpa dirinya. Lelaki itu melindungi Naruto agar tidak terluka karena rak makanan itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil manahan rak dengan tangannya.

Naruto dapat melihat lelaki itu meringis kesakitan tetapi lelaki itu masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan dirinya. Buru-buru Naruto segera berpindah tempat dan membantu mengangkat rak itu dari tubuh lelaki yang menolongnya. Hinata dan Sakura juga turut membantu, tenten hanya terdiam—menahan tangis, mengigit bibir kecilnya.

"Ka—kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat lelaki itu meringis.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Lelaki itu memperkenal dirinya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan situasi yang saat ini sedang kacau.

"KAU!" Seru Naruto yang terkejut ketika melihat orang yang menolongnya.

* * *

**Chapter 3 :**

**I Found You**

* * *

Sudah tiga hari Sasuke mengunjungi tempat di mana pertemuan pertama dirinya antara pemuda penolongnya—Naruto. Tetapi dia tidak mendapatkan hasil yang berarti dari kunjungannya selama tiga hari itu. Kondisi Sasuke terlihat begitu terbenam dalam kesedihannya. Itachi yang melihat kondisi Sasuke yang memudar seperti nyala pelita yang kehabisan minyak untuk menopang nyala pelita itu, begitu mencemaskannya.

Selama tiga hari ini, Itachi selalu mendatangi apartemen Sasuke dan membawakan makanan untuk adiknya tersayang. Jika tidak begitu maka Sasuke tidak akan pernah beranjak untuk memasukan makanan ke dalam dirinya. Bahkan Itachi harus memaksanya terlebih dahulu untuk memakan makanan yang dia bawa.

Masih segar di ingatan Itachi ketika dirinya menolong Sasuke di saat dia menyeret paksa Sasuke untuk ikut bersamanya. Itachi langsung mempertanyakan hubungan antara Sasuke dengan Naruto yang merupakan pekerja di bar yang sering dia kunjungi ketika keadaan Sasuke sudah mulai berangsur-angsur tenang.

Itachi memberitahukan nama pemuda yang selama ini dia cari ketika Itachi bertanya pada Sasuke mengenai masalah hubungan itu, tetapi Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi mengenai hubungan mereka berdua. Sasuke pun hanya terdiam. Dia masih membayangkan kejadian yang tidak seharusnya terjadi—tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang telah terikat oleh dirinya. Benar kata orang, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

Mulai saat itu, Sasuke sering mengunjungi tempat Naruto bekerja terhitung hingga sekarang tetapi dia tidak pernah menemukan hawa keberadaan Naruto sedikit pun.

Apakah dirinya memang tidak boleh dipertemukan oleh Naruto—pemuda yang telah mengetarkan hati dan jiwanya? Dirinya hanya berharap dapat dipertemukan kembali dengan Naruto. Pikiran itu yang sering terbesit pada Sasuke.

Selain dia harus berterima kasih pada Itachi karena telah memberitahukan nama pemuda itu, Sasuke juga berterima kasih dengan bawahannya yang dia suruh untuk mencari segala informasi mengenai segala sesuatu tentang Naruto. Sehari setelah Sasuke menyuruh Juugo—bawahannya, dia berhasil mendapatkan segala informasi mengenai lelaki yang menolongnya—Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke membaca segala informasi itu setelah Juugo menyerahkannya. Dia membaca dan meresapi setiap kata-kata yang tertera di sana. Tidak ingin melewati segala informasi mengenai Naruto. Sasuke tidak menyangka jika Naruto mempunyai masa lalu yang cukup tragis. Jadi selama hidupnya ini. Naruto sudah hidup sendirian dan dia dapat hidup tegar, tidak mengeluh dengan segala cobaan yang menimpanya. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak salah dalam memilih pilihan untuk hatinya. Mungkin ini sudah takdir yang telah digariskan bagi Sasuke. Dirinya adalah takdir untuk Naruto—seseorang yang akan melindunginya dengan segalanya, bahkan nyawa sekali pun.

Setelah mengetahui segela informasi mengenai Naruto, membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Tetapi dia tidak ingin mendapatkan Naruto dengan cara kotor, seperti menculiknya dan memaksa menerima cinta Sasuke. Hal seperti itu tidak ingin lakukan untuk mengotori cinta murninya. Dia ingin mendapatkan Naruto dengan cara halus dan dengan langkah yang benar. Sasuke ingin melewati tahap-tahap yang seperti orang lain lalui—dia tidak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya agar mendapatkan cinta Naruto. Sasuke harus memulainya dari awal.

Sasuke mulai sering mengunjungi bar tetapi dia tidak pernah berhasil menemukan Naruto. Sasuke pernah bertanya pada pemilik bar ini yang ternyata adalah teman sewaktu dirinya berada di _Senior high school_—Shikamaru, teman dekat Sasuke. Tidak terlalu mengejutkan ketika Sasuke mengetahui pemilik bar ini karena ini yang Shikamaru cita-citakan selama di bangku sekolah.

Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Naruto mengambil cuti selama tiga hari dikarenakan suatu hal dan seketika Sasuke mengepal tangannya—perbuatan yang sering dia lakukan ketika dia sedang kesal. Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat itu tetapi hari selanjutnya dia seperti biasanya datang ke bar walaupun Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto tidak akan datang ke bar. Sasuke hanya bisa berharap—berharap bahwa dia dapat bertemu dengan Naruto.

Sasuke memandangi perapian yang berada di hadapannya, kini dia duduk di depan perapian. Dia merasakan rasa sepi yang menyerang dirinya—rasa sepi yang hanya mungkin terisi dengan kehadiran Naruto saat ini. Tetapi Sasuke tidak dapat memenuhinya, dia tidak dapat membawa Naruto ke hadapannya. Dia berharap bisa melakukannya dan membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Entah mengapa, Sasuke menjadi seorang pengecut ketika dia berhadapan dengan Naruto. Bukankah keluarga Uchiha tidak pernah mengenal rasa takut sedikit pun terhadap seseorang ? Tetapi bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah kelemahannya yang dapat membuatnya terpuruk. Mungkin terlalu cepat untuk menyakinkan hatinya bahwa Naruto adalah pilihan terbaiknya, namun Naruto berhasil menyakinkannya walaupun mereka tidak bertemu lagi sejak insiden dirinya yang mengalami kecelakaan. Naruto dapat memberikan rasa takut pada Sasuke yang seharusnya dirinya tidak pernah mengalami rasa takut pada seseorang.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan keadaan apatemennya sekarang. Sejak dirinya kembali dari bar Shikamaru sejam yang lalu, Sasuke merasa bahwa takdir sedang mempermainkannya dengan tidak adil. Sasuke merasa perlu meluapkan segala luapan emosi yang sudah dia tahan sejak kemarin. Sasuke membanting barang-barang yang berada di jangkuannya, membantingnya hingga menjadi pecahan terkecil. Dia tidak memperdulikan apartemennya yang saat ini sudah hancur berantakan karena ulahnya. Barang-barang berbahan kaca itu kini sudah menjadi barang pecah belah yang berserakan di mana-mana yang dapat membahayakan orang lain. Jika ada orang yang melihatnya maka orang itu tidak akan pernah untuk memasuki apartemen Sasuke saat ini karena orang itu akan khawatir dengan dirinya yang bisa saja terluka dengan barang-barang pecah belah tersebut. Belum lagi kaleng bir kosong yang turut menondai pesona lantai malam itu—membuat sebuah kesan buruk pada lantai.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, dia mengambil kembali kaleng bir yang tidak jauh darinya. Dia langsung membukanya dan meminumnya hingga habis. Sasuke bukanlah dirinya sekarang dan semua ini adalah kesalahan dari seorang pemuda bersurai pirang bernama Naruto.

Sasuke segera melemparkan bir kaleng itu ke dalam perapian setelah dia menghabiskannya.

"Ck, aku benar-benar gila." Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dan menepuk pipinya kemudian tersenyum miris.

Keberadaan Naruto sunguh-sungguh membuat Sasuke menjadi tak waras karenanya. Efek eksistensi Naruto memberikan pengaruh besar pada dirinya yang tidak pernah Sasuke bayangkan.

Sasuke bangkit dari bangkunya, mengambil sebatang rokok dari tempat penyimpannya. Dia membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat melupakan masalahnya sejenak. Sasuke sudah tidak dapat menahan sesuatu yang berada di dirinya. Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak menyukai rokok bahkan dia tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Tetapi pemasalahannya, saat ini Sasuke akan mencoba untuk menghisap gulungan beracun itu, menodai kebersihan bibirnya dengan keberadaan rokok pada mulutnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar berantakan seperti ini. "Suara yang begitu Sasuke kenal menghentikan gerakannya saat dia ingin menyalakan gulungan tembakau beracun itu.

Sasuke menoleh, "Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke sengit ketika melihat Itachi yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan adikku tercinta. Bukankah aku ini kakakmu ? jadi wajar kalau aku datang menemuimu." Ucap Itachi sembari menghindari pecahan kaca yang tercecer di lantai. "Selain itu aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Sudah tiga hari kau tidak masuk kerja." Itachi menambahkan.

Sasuke kembali duduk di tempatnya, memasukkan gulungan itu ke tempat asalnya.

"Apakah yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Itachi yang kini duduk tidak jauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam—menikmati api yang berkobar di depannya.

"Apakah kau sudah makan? Aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu." Itachi memperlihatkan plastik yang terisi makanan dan menaruhnya di dekat Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, mengabaikan ucapan Itachi atau lebih tepatnya mengabaikan keberadaan Itachi.

"Ck. Kau sama saja seperti biasanya. Tidak banyak bicara." Itachi mengacak surai hitam milik Sasuke dan segera ditepis tangan Itachi dari sana.

Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang menolak kehadirannya di sini.

"Seperti harus ada orang yang membereskan kekacauan ini." Ucap Itachi, berusaha untuk tidak ada kesunyian di antara mereka. "Aku harap setelah ini kau membayarku untuk kekacauan yang kau buat di sini." Lanjut Itachi dengan nada canda.

Itachi segera pergi ke dapur, mengambil peralatan untuk membersihkan ruangan yang seperti kapal pecah. Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, masih memperhatikan kobaran api dan tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Itachi yang saat ini sedang membersihkan pecahan kaca akibat ulahnya tadi. Tidak menunggu lama, Itachi sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Kini ruangan itu sudah tidak terlihat merana, seperti tadi.

"Selesai," Ucap Itachi puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya.

Itachi segera duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menemukan Sasuke belum menyentuh makanannya. Dilihat adiknya masih dengan posisi yang sama, menutup matanya. Ada rasa sesak ketika melihat wajahnya adiknya yang begitu redup, tidak ada kehidupan di sana. Rasanya Itachi ingin memberikan cahaya kehidupan pada Sasuke tetapi Itachi tahu pasti Sasuke akan menolaknya.

"Kenapa kau selalu baik padaku? Padahal aku selalu menolak keberadaanmu?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

Wajar kalau dia baik pada Sasuke karena Sasuke adalah adiknya, keluarga satu-satunya yang dia milki. Itachi tersenyum pada Sasuke sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan adiknya.

"Karena kau adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang aku miliki. Setelah kepergian orang tua kita, aku memang pernah bersalah padamu, meninggalkan dirimu ketika kau membutuhkanku. Aku pernah menjadi seorang kakak yang gagal dan aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya." Itachi mendekati Sasuke dan menyentuh pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku ingin menganti waktu yang pernah hilang di antara kita. Aku tahu bahwa kau membenciku karena aku pernah melupakan dan mengabaikanmu. Aku tidak peduli jika kau menolak keberadaanku dan selalu berbicara kasar padaku, asalkan kau selalu bersamaku. Aku sudah cukup senang. Aku ini kakakmu dan selamanya akan begitu. Tidak akan ada yang berubah dengan itu." Imbuh Itachi seraya menghapus cairan bening yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Sasuke tidak dapat berkata ketika mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Aku memang membencimu tetapi kau masih menjadi seorang kakak bagi diriku." Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursinya, melenggang pergi dari hadapan Itachi.

"Aku akan selalu menjadi kakakmu dan selalu ada untuk dirimu." Timpal Itachi.

"Cepat antarkan aku ke restoran yang sering kaa-san kunjungi. Aku sudah bosan memakan makanan yang selalu kau bawa." Itachi tersenyum ketika Sasuke memerintahkan dirinya dengan nada bicaranya masih terdengar ketus.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan demi adikku tercinta." Ucapan Itachi membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke terbangun seketika.

Mereka segera meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke, menuju restoran yang sering ibu mereka kunjungi. Itachi bersemangat menceritakan berbagai lelucon yang menurut Sasuke seperti roti kering alias garing. Tidak Jarang Sasuke mengumpat pada kakaknya yang tidak berhenti berbicara. Ketika melihat sebuah minimarket, Sasuke menyuruh Itachi untuk berhenti karena kerongkongannya terasa kering. Itachi segera memberhentikan mobilnya di depan minimarket dan menunggu Sasuke di dalam mobil.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin aku temani?"

"Aku bisa sendiri." Sasuke menutup pintu Itachi dengan kerasnya membuat Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah minimarket sambil memeriksa uang yang terselip di kantong celananya, setelah memastikannya, Sasuke segera melenggangkan kakinya masuk ke dalam minimarket itu.

Sasuke mendesah pelan ketika mendengar suara rengekan cempreng dari anak kecil yang meraung-raung meminta sesuatu pada ibunya. Sasuke melihat seorang perempuan bersurai pink berusaha menenangkan anaknya dan ada pemuda bersurai pirang yang membantu perempuan itu.

Sasuke langsung merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Dia tidak percaya dengan yang dia lihat, dia bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Sebuah teriakan dari seorang perempuan, menyadarkan Sasuke dari rasa kagetnya dan melihat bahwa bahaya sedang mengintai pemuda bernama Naruto. Tubuh Sasuke melesat cepat bagaikan peluru, melindungi Naruto dari rak yang ingin menimpanya. Sasuke menahan rak itu dengan tangannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Naruto sudah membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke khawatir.

Buru-buru Naruto membantu Sasuke, mengangkat rak itu dari sana. Dua perempuan yang tidak Sasuke ketahui namanya juga menatap dirinya khawatir.

"Ka—kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Tersirat nada cemas pada suara Naruto.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto. Dia lebih senang memperkenalkan dirinya pada Naruto. Dia tidak memperdulikan situasi yang kacau seperti ini.

"KAU!" Seru Naruto yang terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar teriakan Naruto.

.

.

.

Sakura meminta maaf atas perbuatan anaknya yang membuat kekacauan di tempat Hinata dan membuat nyawa seseorang terancam. Sakura berjanji akan mengganti semua kerugian akibat sikap anaknya yang di luar pengawasannya. Tetapi Hinata tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, Hinata segera menyuruh Sakura untuk segera pulang dan tidak perlu memikirkan masalah ini. Sakura benar-benar meminta maaf pada Naruto, Sasuke sekaligus Hinata. Setelah itu Sakura meninggalkan minimarket itu bersama anaknya. Sepeninggalan Sakura, Hinata segera menyuruh Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke ke ruangannya dan mengobati lukanya, tetapi Sasuke menolak dan memilih untuk duduk di bangku dekat meja kasir. Naruto segera mendudukan Sasuke di bangku dekat meja kasir dan memeriksa luka yang terlihat di lengan Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke dan Naruto saling duduk dan berada di tempat yang sama. Mereka dipertemukan kembali dan takdir memberikan jalan bagi mereka berdua tanpa tahu rencana yang akan takdir perbuat bagi keduanya ke depan. Dari kejauhan Hinata memperhatikan mereka berdua, bingung dengan sikap mereka—terlihat canggung di matanya. Tetapi Hinata mengabaikan mereka dan membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi di minimarketnya.

"Naruto-kun, kau bisa membawa Sasuke ke klinik di ujung jalan." Hinata memberi saran pada Naruto. Memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ah, tidak usah. Ini hanya luka ringan." Sergah Sasuke. Dia tidak mau dibawa ke klinik dan melewatkan kesempatan bersama Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau ke rumahku? Aku bisa mengobati lukamu dan juga sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena telah menolongku." Tawar Naruto pada Sasuke.

Apa ini kesempatanku untuk dekat dengan Naruto. Tanya Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

"Lukamu perlu diobati dan kau tidak ingin aku membawamu ke klinik. Makanya kau harus ke rumahku, agar aku bisa mengobatimu." Bujuk Naruto, tanpa Naruto sadari Sasuke pasti mau untuk pergi ke tempat Naruto.

"Baiklah," Jawab Sasuke. Di dalam hatinya, dia bersorak bahagia seperti kembang api yang baru saja dinyalakan.

Saat Sasuke dan Naruto beranjak dari bangkunya, suara bel dari pintu membuat mereka menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapatkan Itachi sedang berdiri di sana. Naruto terkejut ketika melihat Itachi, tamu langganan di bar Shikamaru sedangkan Sasuke tidak peduli dengan keberadaan kakaknya.

Itachi buru-buru mendekati Sasuke yang terlihat kesakitan, Itachi berusaha untuk menolong Sasuke tetapi Sasuke menolaknya. Mereka berdua sempat berdebat kalau Sasuke harus ke rumah sakit hingga akhirnya Itachi mengalah dan membuatnya harus berdiri, terdiam di tempatnya.

"Aku akan menginap di tempat Naruto jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku." Begitulah kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan pada Itachi yang membuat Itachi tidak dapat berbuat banyak dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Kepergian makhluk sesama jenis membuat Itachi menjadi khawatir apalagi ketika melihat Sasuke yang terluka. Namun keinginan Sasuke terlihat tidak main-main sehingga dirinya hanya mengamati makhluk sesama jenis yang keluar dari minimarket ini.

"Kau tenang saja, Naruto-kun orang yang baik. Dia tidak mungkin membahayakan nyawa adikmu." Suara Hinata menginterupsi lamunan Itachi.

"Ah, kau mengagetkanku saja. Aku percaya pada Naruto." Itachi tersenyum membuat Hinata merona karenanya. "Hanya saja aku tidak pernah melihat mata adikku yang berbinar-binar karena seseorang."

"Naruto itu orang yang menarik. Tanpa kau sadari kau tertarik dengan pesonanya." Hinata meninggalkan sisi Itachi dan kembali membereskan bungkus makanan yang tercecer di lantai.

"Aku tahu itu." Kata Itachi pelan kemudian membantu Hinata yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke melangkah keluar dari minimarket. Mereka berjalan menuju rumah Naruto yang tidak jauh dari minimarket ini. Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk merangkulnya, membuat mereka menempel dengan sangat dekat. Dapat Sasuke dengar deru napas Naruto di antara keramaian malam ini. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, mereka dapat mendengar irama napas dari masing-masing.

Tidak butuh lama, mereka sampai di tempat Naruto yang sederhana. Tidak mewah seperti apartemen Sasuke. Naruto segera memasukkan kunci ke lubang pintu dan membukanya, setelah itu membawa Sasuke ke tempat tidur yang tidak jauh dari pintu rumahnya. Naruto segera mengambil kotak obat dari lemari penyimpanannya. Beruntung dia selalu menyediakan hal semacam ini.

Naruto segera duduk di samping Sasuke lalu mengobati luka Sasuke yang kini telah membiru, mengompresnya dengan kain yang telah dibasahi dengan air dingin dan membalurnya dengan alkohol. Sasuke mengeluarkan suara ringisan dari mulutnya ketika Naruto mengobati lukanya. Keduanya tidak saling bersuara—saling mengunci rapat bibir mereka. Hanya terdengar suara ringisan Sasuke. Menahan beban di benak dan hati mereka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto membuka suara, memecah keheningan di antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Pertanyaan Naruto tidak langsung dijawab oleh Sasuke, dia berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit ketika ada sesuatu yang menyapu di lukanya. Setelah sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya, Sasuke menatap Naruto. Jarak di antara mereka tidak terlalu jauh, jika saja Sasuke mau mencondongkan badannya ke samping, maka dia dapat meraih bibir Naruto karena posisi mereka sekarang cukup yang terbilang cukup dekat. Sasuke harus menahan hasratnya agar tidak menyerang Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke berada di atas kasur bersama Naruto di sampingnya. Posisi seperti ini yang sebenarnya menguntungkan bagi Sasuke jika dirinya memang mau mencium Naruto. Tetapi Sasuke tidak akan melakukannya jika Naruto belum jatuh cinta padanya walaupun Sasuke sangat menginginkannya.

"Hn, Bagaimana denganmu?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, menampilkan wajah minim ekspreksi itu. Sasuke tidak ingin jika Naruto menangkapnya ekspresi cinta di wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja berkat pertolonganmu. Aku sangat berterima kasih." Naruto mengucapkan rasa terima kasih pada Sasuke karena telah menolongnya.

"Ya, aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Naruto membuat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di pipinya.

"Syukurlah." Naruto dapat bernapas lega. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak akan menuntutnya.

"Tadi saat aku memperkenalkan diriku, kenapa kau terlihat terkejut?" Pancing Sasuke.

"Ah, itu perasaanmu saja." Satu cengiran Naruto berikan pada Sasuke. Naruto berusaha untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan. Tanpa ditanya pun Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto tadi terkejut melihatnya.

"Aku lihat luka di wajahmu sudah menghilang." Naruto menyentuh wajah Sasuke dan meraba di tempat Sasuke terluka. Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku pernah terluka?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, berpura-pura bingung dengan ucapan Naruto. Sasuke hanya ingin menjahili Naruto.

"Ah, a-no itu karena—ah, aku lihat ada bekas luka di sana." Jawab Naruto kikuk, bingung dengan jawaban yang ingin dia berikan.

Sasuke memegang kepala Naruto dan mengacak-acaknya, "Kau lucu kalau seperti itu."

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, menandakan bahwa dia tidak suka perbuatan yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Sasuke hanya terkekeh, melupakan rasa sakitnya sejenak.

"Apa kau orang yang menolongku waktu itu?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mengobati luka Sasuke dan menatap wajah pria tampan itu.

"Hehe," Hanya suara tawa yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Naruto tidak suka mengubar pada Sasuke jika dia yang telah menolongnya karena bagi Naruto hal seperti itu tidak perlu diberitahukan .

"Namamu Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika dia melihat Naruto yang tidak suka dengan percakapan seperti ini.

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku." Naruto menepuk keningnya pelan dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. "Yosh, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto." Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sasuke dan setelahnya dia kembali ke sisi Sasuke.

Sasuke sangat senang saat mendengar suara Naruto yang begitu semangat seperti tadi, membuatnya tidak ingin berhenti mendengar suara itu. Imajinasi liar Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, Sasuke membayangkan Naruto mendesahkan namanya saat mereka saling menyatu sama lainnya.

"Kau bekerja di minimarket itu ?" Tanya Sasuke, menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang membereskan kotak obat.

"Ya, kenapa memangnya?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Aku kira kau bekerja di bar Shikamaru." Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di kasur Naruto.

Naruto agak terkejut saat aku menyebutkan nama Shikamaru, "Kau mengenal Shikamaru?"

Aku menganggukan kepala, "Dia teman sekolahku dulu."

"Pantas kau mengenalnya. Aku bekerja di sana juga." Naruto memberikan satu cengiran pada Sasuke. "Kalau siang hingga malam aku bekerja di minimarket kemudian dilanjut bekerja di bar."

"Kau tidak lelah bekerja di dua tempat?" Tanya Sasuke yang takjub dengan usaha gigih Naruto yang tidak pantang menyerah.

"Pertanyaanmu seperti sahabatku hehehe. Kalau lelah pasti lelah karena itu akan menguras tenaga tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku butuh uang untuk menghidup diriku sendiri." Ucap Naruto seraya tertawa.

"Kau ternyata tipe pekerja keras."

"Begitulah," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Setelah itu mereka kembali terdiam, tidak ada yang berbicara, saling mengunci rapat-rapat bibir mereka. Jarak sedekat ini membuat Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naruto begitu indah. Rangkaian kata-kata bak puisi yang ingin dia keluarkan, terasa tersedat di lidahnya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto yang membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, kau boleh menggunakan tempat tidurku dan aku akan tidur di sana." Naruto kembali membuka suaranya berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara mereka.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jari telunjuk Naruto.

"Kau tidur saja di sini dan aku bisa tidur di sofa. Kau sudah menolongku tetapi kau malah yang tidur di sofa." Sasuke menolak tawaran Naruto yang mengharuskannya tidur di kasur yang empuk sedangkan Naruto tidur di sofa. "Kita bisa tidur bersama?"

"Tidur bersama?" Naruto membeo.

"Iya, di satu ranjang." Jawab Sasuke menjelaskannya.

Naruto mengambil bantalnya, "A-ano, aku tidur di sofa saja dan kau tidur di kasur. Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripadaku. Kau sedang sakit."

"Itu tidak mengubah segalanya. Kita tidur saja bersama di sini." Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan Naruto dengan menahannya dengan tangan kirinya ketika Naruto ingin beranjak pergi dari hadapannya. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit karenaku." Sekali lagi Sasuke mendesak.

"Aku suka bertingkah saat aku tidur. Aku takut melukai tanganmu yang terluka." Naruto menolak tawaran Sasuke dengan halus.

"Kau tidak tahu pasti bahwa kau ini banyak gerak." Tukas Sasuke.

"Ya,"Sergah Naruto. "Kau yakin masih ingin tidur seranjang denganku?" Tanya Naruto memastikan?

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti bicara dan segera tidurlah. Aku tahu kau sangat lelah. Aku bisa tidur di sisi sini dan kau berada di sana."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau aku menganggu tidurmu." Ujar Naruto mengalah. Dia segera menaruh bantalnya kembali dan merebahkan diri ke kasur, disusul dengan Sasuke yang merebahkan dirinya tepat di sebelahnya.

Mereka berdua mencoba untuk memejamkan mata seraya menahan jantung mereka yang ingin keluar. Mereka tidur saling membelakangi, tidak berani untuk saling menatap satu sama lain.

Kami hanya tidur bersebelahan dan tidak akan melakukan lebih dari ini. Pikir Sasuke yang berkobar dengan hebatnya. Ia tidak menyangka dapat tidur seranjang dengan Naruto. Ini adalah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Sasuke masih dapat mencium aroma wangi jeruk dari tubuh Naruto dan membuatnya menjadi tenang.

Sasuke membayangkan seperti apa rasanya bercinta dengan Naruto, lelaki manis yang berada di sebelahnya. Sasuke terkejut sekaligus malu ketika membayangkan itu semua, ada gelombang kehangatan yang ditimbulkan imajinasi liarnya dan dia berusaha merendam semuanya agar dirinya bisa berkonsentrasi pada tidurnya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Naruto tidak menyangka akan tidur seranjang dengan seorang pria karena selama ini dia selalu tidur sendirian. Berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya, malam ini dia harus tidur dengan Sasuke karena penolongnya itu sedikit memaksa dirinya. Pikiran Naruto berkecamuk dengan hebat. Dia mengelus dadanya agar detak jantungnya dapat kembali normal.

Tahan Naruto, ini cuma sebentar. Setelah itu keadaan akan kembali normal. Tapi kenapa jantungku rasanya ingin lepas? Ah, aku tidak pernah membayangkan tidur dengan seseorang. Batin Naruto gugup.

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto sudah berkelana ke alam mimpi dan menyisakan Sasuke yang masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Sasuke dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dari Naruto yang nampaknya sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto dan mendapatinya sudah tidak membelakangi dirinya. Naruto terlelap dalam keadaan telentang dengan bajunya yang terangkat setengah, memperlihatkan otot perutnya. Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak membuat gerakan yang dapat membuat Naruto terbangun tetapi jika jarak sedekat ini maka membuat Sasuke menjadi gundah gulana. Sasuke membolak-balik tubuhnya. Rasanya Sasuke ingin menyentuh Naruto dengan tangannya tetapi saat sudah beberapa mili dari wajah Naruto, tangan Sasuke menjadi kaku dan justru berakhir memeluk guling. Malam itu, Sasuke menahan hasrat yang begitu besar agar tidak menyentuh Naruto.

.

.

.

Dan jauh di selatan, di sebuah rumah mewah dengan gaya Eropa klasik, seorang pria muda membuka matanya, menatap langit malam dari balik jendela rumahnya. Dia memperhatikan serpihan cahaya dari langit malam yang tampak begitu indah. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang pelayan yang membawakan secangkir teh hangat untuk dirinya kemudian segera pergi sana.

Pria muda itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Dia kembali memandang ke langit malam, menatap tak berkedip. Ketika pria itu mulai bosan, dia berjalan ke arah meja yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia mengambil ponsel dari sana, menghubungi seseorang yang dia butuhkan sekarang.

"Kau bunuh dia sekarang. Kalau kau perlu buat seperti kecelakaan biasa." Perintahnya mutlak pada seseorang di seberang sambungan.

"Kau dengar aku?" Ulang pria muda itu. "Aku ingin kau membunuh Uchiha Sasuke. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Aku akan membuat Itachi menderita." Setelah itu dia mematikan ponselnya, meletakkannya kembali ke asalnya.

Dia segera menikmati secangkir teh hangat yang diberikan oleh pelayannya seraya menikmati alunan _Alegro Con Brio_ yang diciptakan oleh Beethoven.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menghabisimu Uchiha Itachi," Pria itu mendesis sambil memperlihatkan seringainya.

.

.

.

"Konan," Itachi agak terkejut ketika melihat kawan lamanya berada di depan pintu apartemennya. Itachi segera mempersilahkan Konan untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Aku punya kabar buruk untukmu." Beritahu Konan terburu-buru.

Itachi sedikit heran dengan sikap Konan yang seperti dikejar hantu, "Kita bisa membiacarakannya di dalam." Tawar Itachi pada Konan.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi." Konan menyela ucapan Itachi. "Mereka mulai bergerak dan mereka mengincarmu. Kau harus waspada."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kita sudah menghancurkan organisasi itu."

"Aku tidak tahu pasti tetapi menurut Pain mereka mulai bergerak, menghabisi lawan-lawan yang telah berkhianat dari mereka sekaligus nyawamu dalam bahaya. Pain mengira dia akan menghabismu dengan perlahan-lahan dengan menggunakan Sasuke." Penjelasan Konan membuat Itachi meninju pintu rumahnya, menyalurkan rasa amarahnya.

"Sial! Kalau begitu aku akan menemui Pain. Aku ikut bersamamu. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Sasuke." Geram Itachi.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut denganku tetapi aku akan ke tempat para anggota Akatsuki terlebih dahulu." Konan mengiyakan permintaan Itachi yang ingin ikut bersama dirinya. "Aku harap kau tidak lupa membawa mainanmu." Lanjut Konan mengingatkan.

"Itu pasti." Itachi segera melesat ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Konan di depan pintu.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Itachi sudah menganti pakaiannya dan kembali menemui Konan yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ck, aku tidak menyangka aku akan menggunakan ini lagi."

"Mungkin itu sudah menjadi takdirmu. Ayo kita bergerak. Waktu saat ini sangat berharga. Untuk mempermudah kau pergi ke tempat Deidara, dan Kisame. Aku akan menyelesaikan sisanya." Konan memberikan saran untuk menghemat waktu mereka.

"Baiklah." Itachi menganggukan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa dia mengerti dengan saran Konan.

Dengan begitu mereka melesat dengan cepat, bagaikan peluru yang dilepaskan dari kekangannya. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Itachi, membawanya kembali ke dalam pusaran hitam yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul enam pagi ketika Sasuke terbangun dari tidur yang mendebarkan. Dia merenggangkan badannya seraya menguap lebar, melampiaskan rasa kantuk yang menderanya. Dia menyandarkan badannya di atas ranjang dan melirik ke sebelahnya dan mendapati sosok Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas di sana. Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat seseorang yang berada di sisinya saat dia bangun tadi dan berharap semua ini tidak berakhir.

Sasuke memutuskan beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan menuju dapur, memeriksa persediaan bahan makanan yang bisa dia buat untuk sarapan. Setidaknya Sasuke sadar diri bahwa dia menumpang semalaman di rumah Naruto walaupun pemilik rumahnya tidak mempersalahkan ada orang yang dia baru kenal untuk tidur di rumahnya.

"Ck, apa di rumah ini hanya ada ramen saja?" Sasuke mendengus sebal saat melihat banyak tumpukan ramen dipersedian lemari penyimpanan Naruto. "Setidaknya dia juga harus menyediakan sayuran seperti tomat misalnya."

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke segera mengambil dua bungkus ramen dan menyiapkannya dengan air panas. Belum sempat dia membuka bungkus ramen, suara serak yang dia kenal menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kau sedang apa Sas?" Tanya Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke sambil menggosok-gosokkan matanya.

"Sarapan." Sasuke menunjukkan dua bungkus ramen pada Naruto.

"Sudah aku saja yang membuatnya. Kau duduk manis saja di bangku. Lagi pula tanganmu masih sakit." Naruto mengambil dua bungkus ramen dari tangan Sasuke.

"Biar aku saja."

"Sudah, kau perlu istirahat."

"Ck, kau berisik sekali Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke seraya merebut kembali ramen yang berada di tangan Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau bilang Dobe? Dasar Teme!" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya, dia tidak menyukai jika ada orang yang mengoloknya.

"Tentu saja dirimu." Ucap Sasuke acuh.

"Dasar teme!" Seru Naruto. Dia kembali mengambil ramen yang berada di tangan Sasuke.

"Muka rubah!"

"Pantat ayam!

"Bodoh!"

"Mesum!"

Seharusnya dua mangkok ramen sdah tersedia sekarang jika mereka tidak bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Pagi hari yang cerah ini akhirnya mereka lewatkan dengan adu mulut yang berujung dengan saling merebutkan dua bungkus ramen. Mereka kemudian terdiam ketika menyadari betapa bodohnya tingkah laku mereka yang seperti anak kecil.

Naruto tertawa sekeras-kerasnya sambil memegangi perutnya. Di susul dengan Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum yang menyadari betapa konyolnya sikap mereka.

"Dasar bodoh." Gumam Sasuke pelan ketika melihat Naruto yang tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku tertawa seperti ini." Ucap Naruto disela tawanya.

"Kau benar-benar dobe. Sudahlah, kau buatkan saja ramennya. Tanganku merasasakit lagi." Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertawa.

"Eh? Benarkah? Ya sudah kau beristirahat saja." Naruto menghentikan tawanya ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa tangannya kembali sakit. "Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kita berdua."

"Hn,"

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya bagi mereka berdua. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa akan ada seseorang yang akan menemani mereka di pagi hari seperti ini. Semua ini adalah anugerah yang luar biasa yang diturunkan kepada mereka. Hubungan mereka yang dekat seperti ini membuat benang merah yang terjalin mulai terlihat dan menjadi kuat. Benang merah itu mengikat hati mereka berdua ke dalam suatu ruang tak terbatas. Dan ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam ruang tak terbatas dan merasakannya, mereka telah mencapai setengah jalan kesempurnaan dalam hubungan mereka. Jika tidak mereka ingin tersesat di jalan menuju kesempurnaan cinta mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke harus dapat memperjuangkannya. Banyak rintangan yang harus mereka hadapi, tidak hanya jalan-jalan yang menyesatkan tetapi juga orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya, orang-orang yang berniat menghancurkan setengah jalan menuju kesempuraan mereka.

Firdaus cinta yang diharapakan tepat berada di depan mata mereka tetapi sanggupkah Naruto segera menyadari bahwa Sasuke ditakdirkan bersatu dengannya dan setelahnya Naruto menyadarinya, apakah mereka dapat bertahan dengan segala ujian dalam mencapai kesempurnaan tertinggi dalam hubungan mereka nanti.

**TBC**


	4. Complicated

_Sunyi adalah malam, tetapi dalam jubah kesunyian mimpi membohongi penantian_

**[Penantian – Kahlil Gibran]**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Complicated  
**

* * *

Berawal dari sebuah pertemuan yang tidak pernah sekali Naruto dan Sasuke bayangkan hingga mereka terlibat dalam berbagai peristiwa yang tidak pernah mereka duga sama sekali—membuat keduanya menjadi lebih dekat dan berkembang menjadi satu kesatuan yang bernama persahabatan yang begitu erat.

Ketika Naruto dan Sasuke terikat dalam sebuah persahabatan, mereka tidak pernah terpisahkan sejak saat itu. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam setiap kesempatan. Dibalik sebuah bungkus bernama persahabatan, Sasuke berusaha untuk selalu membuat Naruto selalu bersamanya karena dengan embel-embel persahabatan, Sasuke merasa bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya bukan milik orang lain.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto kian menjadi lebih dekat seiring perjalanan waktu. Tidak ada lagi panggilan sopan ketika mereka saling bertemu dan berbicara. Bukan bermaksud untuk saling menghina atau pun menghujat satu sama lainnya melainkan hal tersebut sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan yang khas bagi mereka berdua. Mereka sudah mempunyai panggilan masing-masing yang mungkin akan terdengar tidak sopan bagi orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Mungkin akan lebih terdengar seperti ejekan jika didengarkan tetapi semua itu adalah panggilan sayang yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah sahabat. Aneh dan unik itulah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak cukup hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai sahabatnya. Dia ingin menaikkan status hubungan dari sahabat menjadi kekasih. Tetapi sepertinya Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabatnya atau mungkin Naruto terlalu lambat untuk menyadari dengan segala bentuk perhatian yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Sasuke harus ekstra bekerja keras untuk menyadarkan Naruto bahwa dia ada untuk mencintai dan melindungi Naruto dengan segenap hatinya.

Sudah selama sebulan penuh, kemana pun keduanya pergi pasti selalu berdua dan tidak pernah terpisahkan terkecuali ketika mereka mendapatkan panggilan alam. Bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah prioritas utamanya. Tidak ada pernah kata terlambat bagi Sasuke untuk Naruto. Ketika Sasuke memutuskan akan menjemput Naruto setiap hari maka Sasuke akan melaksanakannya dan Naruto tidak akan berkutik. Sasuke akan menyuruh Naruto untuk menunggunya ketika dia datang terlambat menjemput Naruto karena Sasuke tidak ingin kalau kebersamaan bersama Naruto akan terlewatkan begitu saja. Berlebihan ? Sasuke tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut. Yang terpenting dia dapat menikmati waktu kebersamaannya bersama Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto menolak keras dengan segala bentuk perhatian Sasuke padanya tetapi karena sifat Sasuke yang keras kepala seperti batu, Naruto pun akhirnya luluh dan membiarkan Sasuke mengantar dan menjemputnya kerja dan melakukan apapun yang Sasuke inginkan terhadapa Naruto walaupun Naruto harus tahan dengan sikap pendiam dan irit berbicara sahabatnya itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Be The Light**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : AU, mengandung unsur MxM, 16+**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam membuat cerita ini. Semua yang ditulis hanyalah imajinasi belaka dari penulis yang dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan ini.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Berkali-kali Naruto menguap karena rasa kantuknya yang tidak dapat dia bendung lagi. Dia berharap pekerjaan hari ini dapat segera berakhir agar dirinya dapat merebahkan punggung dan menikmati kasur yang empuk di rumahnya. Pasti nikmat sekali berada di atas kasur, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto ketika dirinya kembali menguap.

"Naruto." Panggil Lee pelan pada Naruto yang kembali menguap untuk sekian kalinya.

"Ada apa, Lee?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Lee dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Hanya saja, aku takut kau tersinggung dengan ucapanku." Ucap Lee agak ragu-ragu seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Naruto tertawa pelan, "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan marah padamu."

"Hm begini, Sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Sasuke itu bagaimana?"

"Hubungan kami ya sebagai sahabat. Memangnya ada apa Lee?" Jawab Naruto sekaligus bertanya pada Lee.

"Jadi begini, Aku melihat hubungan kau dengan Sasuke bukan hanya sekedar sahabat melainkan sudah seperti orang berpacaran. Setiap ada kau pasti selalu ada dia maupun sebaliknya. Pokoknya kalian seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah kasmaran. Apa kalian mempunyai hubungan lebih? Maksudku apa kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Lee yang penasaran dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto yang terbilang dekat hanya untuk menjadi sahabat saja. "Kau janji tidak akan marah dengan pertanyaanku." Lanjut Lee memperingatkan Naruto agar tidak marah dengan pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat lipatan-lipatan kecil di sana, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Habisnya kau dekat sekali dengan Sasuke yang ternyata adalah anak yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha. Sebuah keluarga yang sangat terkenal dan memiliki cabang-cabang perusahaan di seluruh Asia dan Eropa." Ucap Lee mengebu-gebu.

"Bukankah itu sangat aneh ketika seorang yang jabatannya lebih tinggi dari kita ingin berteman dengan orang rendahan seperti kita. Belum lagi dia irit sekali bicara. Kenapa kau bisa tahan dengan orang yang seperti mayat hidup?" Lee yang sebenarnya bukan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain tetapi berbeda jika sudah menyangkut Naruto yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya. Sudah cukup dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri mengenai hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat misterius bagi dirinya.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu dia irit bicara tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai sikapnya seperti itu. Walaupun begitu, aku merasa nyaman jika berbicara dengan dirinya. Aku merasa kalau Sasuke mengerti diriku. Selain itu, kau hanya perlu berbicara dengannya agar kau mengetahui kalau Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya seperti orang kaya yang kau pikirkan. Dia adalah orang baik." Ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum.

"Hm, begitukah ? Aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan orang aneh seperti dirinya. Dari wajahnya terlihat suram dan tidak menyenangkan. Aku ini adalah penganut paham masa muda yang menyenangkan." Ujar Lee mengikuti gaya seorang pria tua yang wajah dan kelakuan yang hampir sama seperti dirinya.

"Kau juga aneh Lee." Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat Lee yang bertingkah konyol di hadapannya, membuat beberapa orang melihat mereka sambil memandang aneh pada mereka terutama pada Lee. "Hentikan sikapm konyolmu itu. Kita dilihat orang banyak."

Ting!

Bunyi bel minimarket berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang memasuki area dalam minimarket ini. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang memasuki minimarket ini seraya tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Tumben sekali kau menjemputku secepat ini." Ucap Naruto bingung ketika melihat Sasuke yang sudah menjemputnya.

"Ini sudah pukul sembilan malam. Apa kau tidak punya mata untuk melihat jam?" Ujar Sasuke sakartis sambil menunjuk ke arah jam yang berada tidak jauh dari Naruto.

Naruto mendelik sebal pada Sasuke sebelum dia menoleh ke arah jari Sasuke menunjuk. "Ah, yang kau ucapkan benar." Dengan buru-buru Naruto meninggalkan kasir, membuat sebagian orang sempat bingung dengan tingkah laku Naruto itu.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Naruto sudah menganti pakaian kerjanya dengan pakaian yang terbilang modis, menggunakan jaket kulit pemberian Sasuke yang dipadukan dengan kaos biru di dalamnya dan sepatu berwarna hitam. Jangan lupakan kacamata bening yang bertengger di hidungnya. Perempuan-perempuan yang berkunjung ke minimarket itu berdecak kagum dengan penampilan Naruto yang berbeda saat dirinya menjaga kasir. Penampilan Naruto membuat semua perempuan menahan napasnya seketika. Terlalu silau melihat penampilan Naruto yang begitu _amazing_.

Lee sudah terbiasa ketika melihat Naruto yang berbeda ketika dirinya berada di kasir. Rasanya Lee ingin belajar berpakaian dengan benar dan modis seperti Naruto tetapi mengingat lemari bajunya hanya terdapat satu warna yaitu hijau lumut, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Berbeda dengan Lee, Sasuke menatap tajam pada orang-orang yang melihat Naruto bagaikan perhiasan yang siap mereka beli. Melihat tatapan Sasuke yang begitu menusuk, membuat mereka segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Naruto.

"Ayo, kita berangkat. Aku sudah meminta izin pada Hinata-chan." Ujar Naruto yang kini berada dihadapan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu." Sasuke menyambar tangan Naruto dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan di belakangnya.

"Tidak ada yang barang yang kau tinggalkan?" Tanya Sasuke, memastikan bahwa tidak ada barang Naruto yang ketinggalan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya ketika dia sudah kembali memeriksa tasnya.

"Bagus," Sasuke berkata. "Kita harus segera pergi meninggalkan tempat ini." Sasuke tidak senang berlama-lama berada di tempat ini.

"Aku duluan Lee." Naruto berpamitan pada Lee, temannya sepanjang dia bekerja di sini.

Sasuke segera membawa Naruto keluar dari sana. Dengan sengaja Sasuke mengumbar kemesraan pada orang-orang yang memandangi mereka. Sedangkan Naruto nampak tidak peduli dengan sikap Sasuke karena Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sahabatnya itu walaupun pada awalnya dia sempat risih.

Sebelum keluar dari minimarket, dengan sengaja Sasuke menyentuh lalu meremas pantat Naruto dan menyeringai pada semua orang yang melihat kepergian mereka. Dalam hati Sasuke bersorak gembira dengan hasil kerjaannya yang mengerjai para pengunjung di dalam minimarket itu. Bagi Sasuke, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh bahkan untuk melihat sesuatu yang sudah dia tandai dan bahkan dia miliki.

"Aku rasa Naruto dan Sasuke bukan hanya sekedar sahabat." Lee memantapkan jawabannya atas pertanyaan yang dia ajukan pada Naruto tadi. Pertanyaan mengenai hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Lee yakin bahwa hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat setelah dia menyaksikan betapa Sasuke tidak menyukai tatapan para pengunjung yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tergoda.

Sasuke dan Naruto segera meninggalkan minimarket menuju tempat kerjaan yang lain. Mereka berdua tidak banyak bicara karena keadaan Naruto yang cukup lelah dan Sasuke yang tidak bisa memanfaatkan situasi seperti ini karena pada dasarnya Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka berbicara panjang lebar jika itu tidak menguntungkan dirinya. Mereka terlarut dalam keheningan malam. Tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk mereka keluarkan dan mengusir kesunyian di antara mereka.

Sasuke terlalu fokus pada jalanan yang terhampar luas dihadapannya sedangkan Naruto hanya melihat pemandangan yang berada di luar jendela mobil. Semuanya tampak tidak terlihat—gelap, gedung-gedung seperti sedang memejamkan mata mereka, tidak terlihat adanya pancaran nyalang dari gedung-gedung yang dilihat Naruto. Hingga Naruto yang tidak merasa nyaman dengan situasi ini memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang menurutnya terasa kelam dan dingin—efek dari pendingin di dalam mobil.

"Bagaimana kabar Itachi? Aku sudah tidak melihatnya datang ke bar?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Menoleh sebentar pada Sasuke dan kemudian kembali memandangi jalanan.

Sasuke terdiam, dia masih mencerna pertanyaan Naruto. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar pada Naruto dan heran dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tidak biasanya Naruto menanyakan Itachi padanya walaupun Naruto sudah mengenal dekat dengan Itachi. Dan tiba-tiba saja, pendengaran Sasuke menjadi sensitif ketika mendengar nama Itachi yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Apakah Sasuke harus cemburu dengan kakaknya? Sasuke rasa dia perlu cemburu dengan Itachi walaupun dia adalah kakaknya. Tetapi Sasuke tidak pernah menyerahkan Naruto pada siapa pun termasuk kakaknya sendiri.

"Entahlah, aku sudah tidak bertemu dengan dirinya belakangan ini. Aku juga tidak peduli dengannya. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentangnya?" Tersirat pada nada bicara Sasuke bahwa dia benar-benar tidak menyukai ketika Naruto berbicara mengenai Itachi.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Padahal dia adalah salah satu pelanggan tetap di bar." Naruto terkekeh, "Dan bagaimana kau tidak tahu mengenai kabarnya? Bukankah kalian satu darah?" Ketika Naruto berbicara seperi itu padanya membuat sesuatu di dalam hati Sasuke tersentak. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah Sasuke bisa tebak.

"Haruskah aku mengkhawatirkannya? Apakah aku harus mengetahui keadaannya setiap waktu karena kami adalah bersaudara?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan.

Naruto mencoba mencari jawaban di kepalanya, mencari sebuah jawaban bagi pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Kau itu termasuk orang beruntung karena kau tidak hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Berbeda denganku. Aku tidak mempunyai seorang pun yang dapat melindungi atau tempat untuk menceritakan setiap masalah yang melanda diriku. Aku sedikit iri dengamu. Aku yakin kakakmu selalu mengkhawatirkanmu setiap waktu. Itachi pernah menceritakan bahwa dia sangat menyayangi adiknya dan akan menjaganya selamanya." Jawab Naruto mantap. "Apakah kau tidak menyayangi kakakmu?" Tanya Naruto, melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hn," Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang terbilang singkat.

"Tidak adakah jawabanya yang lebih panjang dari itu." Protes Naruto sebal.

"Entahlah," Ucap Sasuke dingin nan menusuk.

Kening Naruto berkerut, bertanya-ada apa dengan Sasuke. Ada yang berubah dari raut wajah Sasuke berubah dingin tanpa ekspresi di sana dan Naruto menyadarinya akan hal itu. Apakah Sasuke tidak menyukai jika Naruto berbicara menyangku keluarganya? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan mempunyai sebuah keluarga?

"Apakah ucapanku salah?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke, mencoba memastikan bahwa ucapannya tadi tidak menyinggung perasaan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan Naruto dapat menyimpulkannya bahwa Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyukai dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Padahal Naruto tidak bermaksud untuk membuat suasana menjadi suram seperti ini. Percakapan di antara mereka kini terkesan menjadi canggung. Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara. Takut ucapannya menyinggung perasaan Sasuke lagi. Kini mereka terdiam, terjebak dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke mengamati jalan aspal yang melintas di bawah mobilnya dan memikirkan ucapan Naruto yang cukup menganggunya. Tidak sampai lima belas menit, mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir di tempat yang telah disediakan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Ucap Naruto, kembali membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Masih bersandar pada bangku mobil seraya menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Hn." Hanya itu balasan yang di dapat oleh Naruto. "Dan jika kau mengagumi wajahku, kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Sasuke dengan cepat menoleh pada Naruto membuat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya cepat. Ketahuan bahwa dia memperhatikan Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Sasuke tidak marah dengan ucapannya.

Dapat Naruto lihat tidak ada lagi ketegangan di wajah Sasuke. Kini wajah ketegangan itu telah memudar dari sana dan dapat membuat Naruto bernapas lega.

"Kau bisa pulang dan beristirahat." Naruto bersiap-siap untuk membuka pintu mobil Sasuke. "Dan aku minta maaf jika ucapanku telah menyinggung perasaanmu."

"Aku tidak pernah tersinggung dengan ucapanmu. Hanya saja—" Sasuke menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. "Aku hanya tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu." Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis. Suaranya benar-benar tidak terirat sebuah amarah.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Sasuke seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menahan pundak Naruto.

Naruto berhenti mengerakkan badannya dan menatap tangan Sasuke sebelum dia menatap wajah tampan millik Sasuke. Naruto kembali pada posisinya saat dia berada di dalam mobil seraya menatap Sasuke.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena kau bersedia mengantarku tetapi apa kau tidak lelah jika setiap hari kau menjemput dan menungguku." Ucap Naruto atau lebih tepatnya sebuah pertanyaan yang dia ajukan pada Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Sasuke tetapi tetap saja, Naruto merasa segan jika setiap hari dirinya harus menyusahkan sahabatnya walaupun Sasuke tidak pernah mengeluh pada dirinya.

"Bukankah kita sudah membahasnya?" Terlihat kerutan di dahi Sasuke yang menandakan bahwa dia bingung dengan ucapan naruto karena mereka sudah pernah membahas masalah ini.

"Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai parasit dalam hidupmu. Selain itu, aku tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi dirimu." Akui Naruto yang memikirkan bahwa selama ini dia sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli dan aku tidak merasa kau menyusahkan diriku. Kau ini adalah sahabatku. Jadi wajar aku melakukannya. Lebih baik kau segera masuk. Aku akan menemui di sana." Suara Sasuke terdengar benar-benar tulus.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Sudah aku katakan, masalah seperti ini tidak seharusnya kita balas." Sasuke membawa tangannya ke arah kepala Naruto dan mengusap surai pirang itu, memberikan sebuah pengertian untuk Naruto agar tidak terlalu memusingkan hal sepele seperti ini.

Naruto tersenyum dengan tulus "Terima kasih untuk segalanya." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Cepat kau ke dalam. Aku akan menemuimu di sana." Suruh Sasuke pada Naruto agar segera masuk ke dalam bar.

"Kau ingin ke dalam sana? Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Memberikan tatapan bingung pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku ingin menemui Shikamaru. Aku ada urusan dengannya." Jelas Sasuke singkat.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti alasan dibalik Sasuke ingin ke bar malam ini.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Naruto segera keluar dari dalam mobil, sebelumnya dia memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah benar-benar terlihat tampan. Setelah itu Sasuke menyusulnya di belakang.

Kiba segera menyambut kedatangan Naruto ketika pemuda bersurai pirang itu, memeluknya dengan erat. Seakan-akan Kiba sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan sahabat pirangnya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap tajam pada Kiba yang hanya ditanggapi Kiba sebagai angin lalu dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Kiba, kau membuatku malu." Ucap Naruto yang masih berada dalam dekapan Kiba. "Kita ini sudah sering bertemu tetapi kau seakan-akan sudah tidak bertemu denganku selama bertahun-tahun." Lanjut Naruto ketika Kiba melepaskan pelukannya.

"Itu benar Naruto, walaupun kita sering bertemu tetapi Sasuke lebih banyak bersama dengan dirimu daripadaku." Kiba menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang kini sedang berbincang dengan Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihat Sasori berkunjung?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau merindukannya?" Kiba tersenyum jahil.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja sejak beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatnya." Naruto menjawab. "Kau tidak bekerja malam ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Kiba yang sepertinya yampat sedang bersantai-santai.

"Aku sedang malas melayani tamu. Selain itu malam ini tidak ada tamu yang membuatku berselera." Ujar Kiba seraya melihat sekelilingnya.

"Benarkah begitu? Hm biasanya kau yang paling semangat di antara kami." Naruto terkekeh.

Kiba menganggukan kepalanya. "Begitulah. Lagi pula malam ini aku ingin pulang cepat." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, membalas ucapan Kiba. "Nar, Aku rasa malam ini kau mendapatkan tamu istimewa?" Kiba mendekati telinga Naruto, "Aku dengar dia menyewamu dengan sangat mahal." Bisik Kiba pelan-pelan.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Naruto tercengang ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kiba padanya. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Kiba menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mendengarnya. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Shikamaru dan tamu yang ingin menyewamu."

"Kapan kau akan menghilangkan sikap mengupingmu itu." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan sikap Kiba yang tidak berubah sejak dulu.

"Salahkan saja pintu kantor Shikamaru yang tidak tertutup dengan benar." Kiba mengedikkan bahunya.

Naruto tertawa menanggapinya.

"Aku rasa kau tidak akan pernah bisa merubah sikapmu itu." kata Naruto begitu tawanya mereda.

Neji menghampiri Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang tertawa bersama. Ketika Neji datang, Naruto menyapanya. Dan sepertinya Kiba begitu senang ketika apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Naruto benar-benar terjadi.

"Nar, kau mendapatkan tamu di ruang VVIP. Baru kali ini ada seorang tamu yang berani membayar mahal hanya untuk berbincang dengan kita. Dan kau beruntung mendapatkannya." Ucap Neji dengan takjubnya.

"Lihat. Ucapanku ternyata benar." Ucap Kiba dengan sombongnya.

"Baiklah Neji atas pemberitahuannya. Aku akan segera ke sana." Ucap Naruto berterima kasih pada Neji. "Ya, kau selalu benar." Lanjut Naruto—menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kiba sebelum dia pergi dari sana.

Setelah itu Naruto segera pergi ke tempat di mana tamunya berada. Sebelumnya Sasuke memberitahukan pada Naruto bahwa dia akan menunggunya. Walaupun Naruto menolaknya Sasuke akan tetap memaksa untuk tinggal di sini dan menunggu Naruto hingga pekerjaan Naruto selesai.

.

.

Kelima lelaki dan satu perempuan maju dengan lambat di jalan sekitar gudang tua, mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan bahwa mereka sedang menyelinap. Konan, nama perempuan itu adalah pemimpin dari kelima lelaki yang tengah bersama dengan dirinya. Konan melihat seseorang di depan, lelaki yang sedang menghisap cerutu tanpa mengetahui bahwa akan ada orang yang menghabisi nyawanya. Dia berdiri di pintu masuk gedung tua. Konan bergerak perlahan, maju ke arah lelaki yang sedang menghisap cerutunya dengan asyik, menyamarkan setiap pergerakannya agar lelaki itu tidak mengetahui setiap langkahnya. Kelima temannya hanya bersembunyi di tempat mereka, memperhatikan Konan dari kejauhan.

Konan berdiri di depan lelaki itu dan dapat Konan lihat bahwa lelaki itu terkejut, baru saja dia ingin mengambil senjata dari sarungnya tetapi semuanya telah terlambat. Sebelum lelaki itu melepaskan tali yang mengikat senjata itu, Konan dengan cekatan menebaskan pisaunya melintang di leher penjaga lelaki itu. Konan mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari cipratan darah yang mungkin saja mengotori muka atau baju yang baru saja dia beli. Setelah tebasan pisau Konan itu, seketika tubuh lelaki itu melengkung, tersungkur ke tanah dengan darah yang mengalir dengan indahnya, memberikan polesan tanah yang coklat menjadi warna merah. Setelah menghabisi musuhnya Konan memberikan tanda pada kelima temannya yang sudah menunggu ditempat tersembunyi mereka untuk segera menuju tempatnya.

Kelima teman mereka muncul dari tempat persembunyian, mendekati konan yang tengah menunggu mereka. Konan memandu mereka untuk terus bergerak, bergerak maju ke dalam gedung tua itu. Konan adalah seorang perempuan yang tidak bisa anggap remeh oleh kaum pria terutama bagi mereka yang telah tahu mengenai kekejaman dirinya yang tersembunyi dibalik kecantikan dan keanggunannya. Dengan tangkas, Konan beserta kelima temannya yang bernama Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu dan Zetsu menghabisi musuh mereka dengan mudahnya. Saat mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan, mereka tidak menemukan apa pun di sana.

"Sial! Ini semua jebakan!" Hidan menembak pelurunya dengan sia-sia ke orang yang telah mati di dekatnya.

Semuanya terdiam, yang dikatakan Hidan mungkin benar tetapi tidak semuanya jebakan. Konan mencoba untuk bersikap tenang tetapi perkataan Hidan sungguh menganggu konsentrasinya.

"Coba kalau Pain tidak menyuruh wanita ini memimpin kita maka yang terjadi tidak akan seperti ini." Ucap Hidan dengan gamblang, tidak memperdulikan aura menyeramkan yang keluar dari diri Konan tiba-tiba. "Andai saja menyerahkan tugas ini pada pria maka hasilnya tidak akan seperti ini." Seru Hidan meremehkan Konan.

Dengan cepat setelah Hidan menyelesaikan ucapannya, tangan Konan melayang mengenai sisi wajah Hidan sebelah kiri dengan keras, menimbulkan sebuah suara retakan dari wajah itu. Kepala Hidan menghantam tembok yang berada tidak jauh dari dirinya. Keempat temannya, tidak terlalu memperdulikan Hidan yang mendapatkan pukulan gratis oleh Konan. Mereka sudah menganggapnya biasa karena Hidan dan Konan tidak pernah akur satu sama lainnya. Mereka bagaikan api dan air.

"Sial! Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi padaku! Kau pikir kau ini pantas berbicara seperti sampah padaku!" Konan menatap nyalang Hidan, tidak peduli dia harus membunuh salah satu temannya jika itu cukup memuaskan hasrat membunuhnya sekarang.

"Cih," Hidan membuang darah dari mulutnya, mengabaikan rasa sakit dari wajahnya. "Aku akan membunuhmu!" Hidan berteriak, bersiap menerjang Konan hingga sebuah pukulan kembali melayang di sisi kanannya.

"Diamlah, kita di sini bukan untuk bertengkar satu sama lain tetapi untuk kebaikan Itachi. Aku harap kau tidak mengeluarkan mulut sampahmu di sini karena kau akan menghancurkan semuanya." Ucap Kakuzu tanpa rasa bersalah pun karena telah memukul Hidan.

Hidan kembali menyeka darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya, kembali terdiam dan membuang mukanya dari hadapan Kakuzu. Benar yang dikatakan Kakuzu. Jika mereka bertengkar di tempat ini maka semua yang telah direncanakan akan hancur berantakan. Dengan hancur segalanya maka mereka akan kalah dan itu saja yang sangat Hidan tidak inginkan karena baginya tidak ada kata kalah dalam hidupnya.

"Tunggu, aku rasa ini tidak sepenuhnya jebakan. Lihat ponsel orang bodoh ini." Zetsu mengambil ponsel dari tangan mayat lelaki gemuk di dekatnya. "Aku rasa dia petunjuk bagi kita untuk mengetahui tempat bos mereka. Aku melihat dia melakukan sebuah panggilan sebelum dia mati tertembak oleh senjata Kisame." Zetsu terlihat senang sekali ketika mendapatkan petunjuk yang memberikan sebuah pencerahan bagi pekerjaan mereka.

"Sini biar aku yang periksa. Aku bisa melacaknya dengan mudah." Deidara mengambil ponsel itu dengan cepat dari tangan Zetsu.

"Dasar bocah pirang! Kau bisa memintanya dengan sopan tanpa merebutnya seperti tadi." Geram Zetsu yang kesal dengan tingkah Deidara yang berbuat seenaknya saja.

"Aku tidak peduli." Deidara mengabaikan Zetsu yang sedang menahan kepalan tangannya agar tidak meninju muka lelaki bersurai pirang itu.

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu bertengkar. Kalian tetap di sini. Dan Kisame, kau ikut denganku. Kita harus segera bergerak ke tempat Itachi. Pain menyuruhku untuk pergi ke tempatnya jika segala urusan yang berada di sini selesai." Ujar Konan kepada kelima temannya yang tidak sepertinya tidak memperdulikan ucapannya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kalian mengerti. Aku harap ketika kalian membutuhkan kami. Kalian hanya perlu menghubungi kami dan dengan segera kami akan sampai ke tempat kalian." Lanjut Konan yang sudah kebal dengan sikap tidak peduli teman-temannya yang aneh.

"Jangan meremehkan kami!" Ujar Hidan sengit.

Konan memutar matanya tidak peduli dengan ucapan Hidan. Dia abaikan ucapan Hidan karena bisa-bisa terjadi pertempuran darah di sini.

"Kisame, ayo kita segera pergi ke tempat Pain." Kisame segera memasukkan kembali senjatanya ke tempatnya ketika Konan mengajaknya bersama dia.

Konan dan Kisame meninggalkan gedung tua itu, menyisakan Hidan, Zetsu, Deidara dan Kakuzu di dalamnya. Mayat yang mereka bunuh, mereka lewati tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Konan mengambil sesuatu di jaket hitamnya, mengambil benda penghubung antara dirinya dan Itachi yang saat ini juga sedang menjalankan misi yang lain.

"Kami sudah mengatasi orang-orang yang berada di gedung tua ini. Kami tidak mengalami kesulitan yang berarti. Aku rasa pemimpin mereka hanya menumbalkan manusia-manusia tak berguna ini untuk menyambut kembali kedatangan kita atau sengaja untuk membuang waktu kita." Ucap Konan pada Itachi yang berada di seberang sambungannya.

Setelah menghubungi Itachi untuk memberitahukan masalah ini, Konan segera menutup ponselnya dan menoleh ke arah Kisame.

"Aku rasa permainan ini akan memakan waktu yang lama." Ucap Konan seraya menguap. "Membosankan."

Kisame hanya terdiam menanggapi ucapan Konan.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, udara malam intensitasnya kian menggila—luar biasa dingin. Tetapi hal tersebut tidak menghalangi seorang wanita tua yang sejak sejam yang lalu berada di tempat yang cukup sunyi senyap itu. Tempat yang dia datangi mengingatkan dirinya bahwa di dunia ini tidaklah kekal dan ketika tubuh mati maka tempat ini akan menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Dia berdiri sendirian di pemakaman tanpa seorang yang menemaninya karena pergi ke tempat ini adalah kemauannya dan dia tidak butuh orang yang menemaninya. Dia hanya butuh privasi. Wanita tua itu merapatkan jaket kulit keluaran terbaru, berusaha untuk menghalau udara dingin yang kian menusuk, menembus permukaan kulitnya. Wanita itu menangkap sesuatu yang bertengger di dahan sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Burung gagak yang dilihat wanita tua itu bertengger tanpa suara, diam, tak bergerak dan sepertinya mata tajamnya mengintai wanita tua yang memperhatikannya.

Wanita tua itu tidak peduli. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia berusaha tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya. Dia menghela napas pelan, berusaha mengeluarkan rasa sesak di dadanya ketika dia melihat ukiran nama yang terukir indah di batu nisan. Gundukan tanah dihadapannya mulai mengering dari air karena tadi sore hujan baru saja turun membasahi bumi.

Tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat yang tidak pernah dia lewatkan untuk mengunjunginya. Hampir setiap hari wanita tua itu selalu mengunjungi tempat ini. Dia menaburkan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang dia bawa, membuat gundukan tanah itu terhiaskan dengan kelopak bunga berwarna ungu. Kemudian dia mencium batu nisan itu. Dia menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata ketika air mata itu keluar begitu saja.

Wanita tua itu lelah; lelah karena terus menerus mengalami mimpi buruk setiap kali dia memejamkan mata, lelah karena dia tidak mendapatkan kebahagian bagi dirinya, lelah karena dia tak mempunyai siapa-siapa yang dapat dijadikan tempat sandaran baginya.

Wanita tua itu tak peduli dengan hidupnya. Hidup selalu sulit baginya, tidak ada yang berharga setelah kepergian anak dan menantu yang begitu dia sayang. Kebahagiannya yang sempurna telah direnggut dari tangannya. Lebih tepatnya oleh suaminya sendiri. Memisahkan anak dengan ibunya tanpa memperdulikan perasaan hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping dan dia masih mengingat kenangan yang menyakitkan yang telah terukir di masa lalunya.

Dia adalah wanitu tua yang terhormat. Dia mempunyai segalanya yang wanita lain belum tentu memilikinya. Dia memiliki kekayaan yang melimpah, kehormatan yang besar, wajah yang tidak pernah menua walaupun umurnya sudah menginjak usia enam puluh tahun namun dibalik itu semua dia hanya kekurangan satu hal yaitu kebahagian. Dia membutuhkannya.

Sebuah getaran dari alat komunikasinya menganggu sementara kegiatannya saat ini. Dia segera mengambil telepon genggam dari tas kecil yang dia bawa dan melihat orang yang menghubungi larut malam seperti ini. Dia segera mengangkatnya ketika nama yang tertera adalah nama orang yang sedang dia tunggu.

"Nyonya," kata seseorang dengan suara berat dari seberang sambungan sana.

"Hm," wanita itu merespon dengan singkat.

"Saya menemukannya." Ada rasa bangga dari seseorang bersuara berat dari lawan arah ketika memberitahukan berita yang dia sampaikan,

Setelah mendengar penuturan dari pria tersebut, dia mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Gejolak percaya diri dan kebahagiannya perlahan mulai bangkit.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu." Wanita tua itu segera menutup sambungan tanpa menunggu balasan dari pria di seberang sana.

Wanita tua itu kemudian duduk di depan sebuah batu nisan berukirkan "Minato" dan "Kushina" di bagian depannya.

"Aku menemukannya. Aku menemukan Naruto." Ujar wanita tua itu senang.

.

.

.

Saat Naruto menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dia melihat Sasuke berada di meja bar dengan ditemani dengan beberapa gadis cantik yang sepertinya sedang menggodanya. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis ketika Sasuke mengacuhkan gadis-gadis tersebut. Dengan cepat Naruto berjalan dan mendekati Sasuke. Gadis-gadis itu agak kecewa begitu Sasuke mengusirnya setelah kedatangan Naruto yang kini berada di sisinya.

"Di goda hm?" Naruto menyenggol pelan badan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada Naruto. "Aku hanya bercanda." Naruto segera mengisi tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menawarkan minuman padanya.

"Sudah, aku hanya melayani satu orang tamu." Naruto membasahi tenggorakan yang kering dengan minuman yang ditawarkan Sasuke padanya.

"Tumben sekali. Biasanya banyak sekali tamu yang ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap Sasuke terheran-heran.

"Entahlah," Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Aku rasa ini merupakan hari keberuntunganku. Dengan begitu, aku bisa beristirahat lebih lama malam ini." Naruto meregangkan badannya, berusaha untuk membuat dirinya menjadi lebih rileks. Naruto merasakan tarikan yang menyamankan di seluruh badannya.

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya duduk dan asyik dengan apa yang berada di depan mereka. Terdiam, tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, mengamati apa yang bisa mereka amati.

"Kau sudah ingin pulang?" Sasuke akhirnya berbicara, menatap lawan bicaranya yang kini juga menatap dirinya.

"Begitulah. Aku sudah tidak mempunyai pekerjaan lagi." Ujar Naruto. " Walaupun hari ini tidak sepadat seperti hari kemarin tetap saja membuat badanku pegal-pegal semua. Mungkin efek tadi siang karena mengangkut barang ke gudang. Sepertinya aku membutuhkan liburan." Lanjut Naruto sungguh-sungguh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi liburan ke London?" Saran Sasuke pada Naruto tiba-tiba.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, namun kali dengan tatapan heran. "London? Bukankah itu terletak di benua lain?"

"Iya," Sasuke kembali menyesap minumannya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan negara orang lain. Lebih baik aku beristirahat di ranjang seharian penuh daripada harus berpergian ke tempat orang lain. Lagipula, negara sendiri saja aku belum pernah mengelilinginya." Naruto berkata seraya melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya.

Sasuke tidak tampak tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto yang mengandung unsur penolakan atas saran yang Sasuke berikan.

"Begitukah?" Ucap Sasuke, jelas dia tidak menduga dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Ya, sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ujar Naruto seraya mengibaskan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Yokohama. Aku dengar di sana ada sebuah kafe yang begitu menarik." Sasuke melanjutkan memberikan sarannya dan berharap kali ini Naruto tidak akan menolaknya. "Hanya setengah jam dari Tokyo." Sambung Sasuke lagi.

"Kau seperti mengajakku berkencan." Ucapan Naruto yang polos sukses membuat Sasuke terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto mengelus pundak Sasuke pelan ketika Sasuke tidak berhenti batuk.

"Yeah," suara Sasuke terdengar lebih normal setelah Naruto mengelus pundaknya. "Jadi kau ingin pergi ke Yokohama bersamaku?"

"Hm, itu bukan ide yang buruk." Naruto tersenyum. "Aku juga ingin pergi ke sana, hanya saja tidak pernah punya waktu dan teman untuk ke sana."

"Baiklah, lusa kita bisa ke sana."

"Eh? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?" Naruto agak kaget ketika Sasuke mengajukan hari untuk pergi ke sana.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Aku akan meminta izin pada Shikamaru agar kau bisa berlibur selama dua hari."

"Eh, aku akan meminta izin pada Shikamaru sendiri." Naruto menolak Sasuke yang ingin memintakan izin pada Shikamaru.

"Ayo aku antar kau pulang." Kata Sasuke, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Mengacuhkan penolakan Naruto.

"Sasuke, tunggu aku. Aku tidak mau selalu merepotkanmu." Naruto berlari kecil, menyusul Sasuke yang berada di depannya.

Sasuke terus berjalan, tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang terus memanggilnya.

"Sasukeeeee." Teriakan Naruto yang melengking mau tak mau akhirnya Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Baru saja Sasuke menoleh, dia mendapatkan serangan yang mengejutkan dari Naruto. Sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak sengaja yang membuat Sasuke ingin menikmatinya lebih lama lagi.

"Ah, maafkan aku Sasuke." Ucap Naruto ketika bibirnya sudah terlepas dari bibir Sasuke. Muka Naruto memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Hn," Ucap Sasuke singkat dengan semburat merah yang tersamarkan di wajahnya.

Di dalam hatinya, Sasuke bersorak gembira mendapatkan sebuah ciuman Naruto walaupun itu terjadi karena tidak sengaja. Setidaknya dia mendapatkan kejutan yang menyenangkan. Tidak ada ruginya ketika dia menoleh saat dipanggil oleh Naruto tadi.

Sasuke dan Naruto segera meninggalkan bar setelah mereka berusaha untuk menenangkan detak jantung mereka yang berdetak sangat cepat. Beruntung saat itu keadaan dalam keadaan sepi sehingga Naruto tidak perlu mendapatkan ejekan dari para teman-temannya.

Naruto segera mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya yang telah berjalan, mengekorinya dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Saat di dalam mobil, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak banyak bicara. Terlalu malu karena kejadian tadi terutama dengan Naruto.

Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana yang agak aneh menurutnya dan berbicara pada Sasuke. Mengabaikan rasa malu yang menghinggap di dirinya. Ketika sudah tidak ada topik yang dibicarakan mereka akan terdiam.

Sasuke mengemudi dalam diam, tanpa bersuara. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang terdiam di tempat duduknya.

Sasuke sesekali melirik ke arah kaca spion dan mendapati ada tiga mobil yang berada di belakangnya. Di sampingnya, Naruto hanya menatap gedung-gedung yang tak bergerak. Keheningan di antara mereka membuat suasana menjadi sungkan. Selang sepuluh menit, mobil itu telah membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan yang dikehendaki.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Naruto. Sasuke kembali memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Ya," Jawab Naruto kikuk. Dia ketahuan melamun oleh Sasuke. Panggilan Sasuke berulang kali menggugah lamunannya dan Naruto memandangi Sasuke seperti orang kebingungan.

Naruto masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Sasuke dan seketika jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke. Pipinya merah padam, berusaha menutupi rasa malunya terhadap Sasuke.

"Sudah sampai."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Naruto agak terkejut ketika Sasuke bilang bahwa mereka sudah sampai di rumah Naruto.

Sasuke mengarahkan telunjuknya dan Naruto mengikuti arah jari Sasuke menunjuk dan benar ucapan Sasuke. Mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Terima kasih Sasuke. Kau tidak ingin menginap di rumahku?" tawar Naruto.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, " Tidak, mungkin lain kali."

Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dari mobil Sasuke setelah tawarannya tidak terima oleh Sasuke. Setelah memastikan Naruto sudah memasuki rumahnya, Sasuke segera meninggalkan kediaman Naruto tanpa dia tahu bahwa ada sebuah mobil yang mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Hari mulai fajar, di mana langit tampak mulai terang dan beberapa waktu lagi matahari akan segera muncul dan mengakhiri _twilight_. Itachi bergelut dengan senjatanya, memastikan bahwa senjata yang dia bawa tidak akan mengecewakan dirinya.

Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana sebuah organisasi yang sudah Akatsuki hancurkan kembali muncul dengan seseorang yang berniat sekali membunuhnya. Itachi mencium sebuah kecurigaan bahwa ada seseorang yang memanfaatkan organisasi ini untuk membuat sebuah politik adu domba. Dengan kata lain ada maksud tersembunyi atas kembalinya organisasi ini.

Pain dan Itachi kini sedang mengintai gedung bekas organisasi yang dulu pernah mereka habisi. Tidak banyak berubah dari tempat ini. Tidak terawat dan sepertinya sudah lama ditinggalkan. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat adanya aktivitas yang begitu penting di tempat ini. Hanya ada beberapa pemabuk dan orang-orang yang ingin bertransaksi barang haram—narkoba. Selain itu tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan. Belum lagi saat dia mendapatkan laporan Konan bahwa ada yang ingin bermain-main dengan mereka dengan mengorbankan orang-orang tidak berguna.

Jika seperti ini maka dugaan Itachi benar bahwa ada seseorang yang memanfaatkan nama organisasi ini untuk menjalankan sebuah misi dari orang yang tak bertanggung jawab.

"Aku rasa ada seseorang yang ingin bermain _hide and seek_ dengan kita terutama denganku." Ujar Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek di depan.

"Sepertinya begitu. Padahal aku sudah merencanakan liburan untuk bulan depan tetapi malah terganggu dengan hal ini." Keluh Pain. "Belum lagi, masalahnya malah bertambah rumit ketika ada seseorang yang berambisi untuk menghancurkanmu dengan menggunakan adikmu. Aku pikir orang yang kita hadapi sekarang adalah orang yang hanya berani kandang karena menurut pandanganku orang-orang yang memimpin organisasi ini bukanlah orang yang suka bermain petak umpat." Sahut Pain seraya mengusir dingin dengan mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya dan mengosok-gosokannya.

"Benar apa yang kau ucapkan. Jika dia ingin menghadapi kita. Lebih baik dia segera menemuiku tanpa harus menggunakan Sasuke. Belum lagi, selama aku di sini, aku sangat mencemaskan keadaan Sasuke." Ucap Itachi. Tersirat nada cemas di dalam sana.

"Kau memang perlu mencemaskan dirinya. Menurut laporan yang aku terima, sejauh ini, sudah ada tiga orang yang ingin mencelakai adikmu. Beruntung Tobi dengan sigap dapat mengatasi mereka."

Itachi menghela napas berat.

"Aku harap Tobi tidak lalai menjalankan tugasnya atau dia harus berurusan denganku jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasuke." Ucap Itachi sungguh-sungguh, tanpa belas kasihan.

Pain menenangnkan Itachi, "Aku yakin Tobi akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kita."

"Hm. Aku berharap begitu." setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang berbicara.

Matahari mulai beranjak dari peraduannya dan ini saatnya bagi Itachi dan Pain meninggalkan tempat yang ternyata tidak ada apa-apa di sana dan segera menuju tempat pertemuan mereka dengan Konan. Malam yang panjang untuk mengusut bangkitnya organisasi yang sudah mereka hancurkan.

.

.

.

Jauh di selatan, seorang pemuda tampak sedang menyalurkan emosinya yang memuncak pada anak buahnya, menampar mereka hingga tangannya memerah. Sudah cukup dia mendengarkan berbagai alasan kegagalan yang dibawa oleh anak buahnya yang hingga saat ini belum mampu membunuh Sasuke. Bukankah hal itu merupakan hal yang sangat mudah? Membunuh, salah satu pekerjaan yang sebenarnya sangat mudah tetapi anak buahnya selalu gagal untuk membunuh satu orang saja. Jangan-jangan anak buahnya juga tidak bisa membunuh binatang. Sudah cukup pemuda itu kecewa, Dia tidak puas dan tidak akan pernah puas jika dia belum mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Sudah ketiga kalinya kau gagal membunuh Sasuke dan kau berani-beraninya menemuiku." Pemuda itu menghampiri pria yang lebih besar darinya dan kembali menampar pria itu dengan cukup keras hingga membuat pria itu mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah dari sudut bibirnya.

"Maafkan saya tuan." Ucap pria itu dengan suara gemetar tanpa melihat tuannya. Dia takut. Dia tidak pernah melihat tuannya marah seperti ini.

Pemuda itu tidak menanggapi ucapan pria yang meminta maaf padanya. Pemuda itu sudah cukup kesal dengan pekerjaan yang tidak pernah berhasil. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan anak buahnya. Dia merasa terhina dengan segala kegagalan-kegagalan yang selalu dibawa oleh anak buahnya. Kini pemuda itu tidak dapat menerima semuanya. Dia menatap anak buahnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, hingga siapa pun yang melihatnya tidak berkutik. Tidak cukup memberikan tamparan saja kini pemuda itu kembali meninju pipi bawahannya dengan sangat keras.

Sekarang pemuda itu mundur satu langkah dan mengambil sesuatu dari meja kerjanya. Sesuatu yang sudah dia siapakan jika anak buahnya mengalami kegagalan. Tiga kali gagal maka ini tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi dan harus ada yang dipertanggung jawabkan. Dia sebenarnya tidak terbiasa dengan ini semua tetapi dia harus melakukannya.

"Angkat kepalamu." Perintahnya dengan tegas.

Diangkatlah kepala pria itu dengan rasa takut dan dia terkejut ketika melihat benda yang berada di tangan tuannya, sebuah pistol bergagang emas. Dia merasakan sebuah getaran bernama ketakutan yang luar biasa pada tubuhnya ketika dia merasa nyawanya berada di ambang kematian.

"Ada permintaan terakhir?" tanya pemuda itu dengan malas—menatap bosan orang yang berada dihadapannya.

Pria itu meneguk ludahnya cepat, "Berikan saya kesempatan lain untuk memperbaiki semuanya." Ucapnya penuh harap sekaligus khawatir.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, menyisakan sebuah misteri bagi orang yang melihatnya. Dia mendekati dengan perlahan dan mencengkram pelan dagu anak buahnya tersebut. Merasa dicengkram oleh tuannya, lelaki berbadan besar itu tidak banyak bergerak. Dia merapalkan doa di dalam hatinya agar Tuhan mau menyelematkan nyawanya dari manusia berhati monster yang berada dihadapannya. Lelaki berbadan besar itu menatap tuannya dengan pandangan takut. Takut akan hal yang terjadi ke depannya.

"Sekali kau melakukan kesalahan dan membuatku kecewa." Pemuda itu memotong ucapannya ketika dia berbisik pada anak buahnya, menatap sebentar kemudian mendekatkan lagi mulutnya di telinga anak buahnya. "Aku dapat memberikanmu sebuah rasa sakit yang tidak pernah orang lain bayangkan apalagi dirimu." Pemuda itu lagi-lagi tersenyum dan memiliki sebuah arti dibalik senyuman tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan aura yang mengerikan yang mengelilingi pemuda itu.

Lelaki berbadan besar itu tidak dapat menahan ketakutannya lagi. Dia bergemetar hebat ketika tuannya mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu padanya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat lalu mengarahkan pistolnya pada anak buahnya, meletakannya tepat di dahi lelaki berbadan besar itu.

"Dor," kata pemuda itu sambil tertawa. "Ah, sayang sekali jariku tidak kuat untuk menekan pelatuk ini." Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan menahan napas ketika tuannya mempermainkan nyawa teman mereka dengan mudah dan tanpa beban.

Lelaki berbadan besar itu tentu saja mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang terhitung dalam jumlah banyak.

"Aku tidak akan menembakmu." Ucap pemuda itu setelah tertawa dengan puas. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari anak buahnya tersebut.

Baru saja lelaki berbadan besar itu bernapas lega dan merasakan udara bebas karena tuannya tidak membunuhnya namun sesuatu yang tidak tertebak terjadi pada dirinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar bunyi letusan senjata api yang membuat seluruh jantung yang berada di ruangan tersebut berdetak dengan cepat.

Mereka mendapati seorang lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun dengan rambut berwarna putih menembakkan pistolnya ke arah lelaki berbadan besar itu dari belakang lelaki tersebut. Peluru itu dengan cepat menembus belakang kepala lelaki itu, hingga memperlihatkan lubang di sana. Pria berbadan besar itu tersungkur ke depan, terjatuh ke lantai putih yang kini penuh dengan warna merah.

"Tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua." Kata pemuda, membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tidak peduli pada anak buahnya tersebut. "Menyusahkan sekali."

Pemuda itu melangkahi mayat yang berada di depannya tanpa rasa berrsalah sedikit pun.

"Jika kalian tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti teman kalian maka kerjakan apa yang aku suruh atau kalian akan bernasib sama dengan apa yang kalian lihat." Pemuda itu berbicara dengan penuh ancaman.

Semua anak buahnya tidak berani untuk membantah ucapan tuannya. Mereka masih sayang dengan nyawa mereka dan tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti teman mereka yang kini sudah menjadi mayat.

"Sekarang kalian pergi dan laksanakan tugas kalian." Pemuda itu menyuruh bawahannya untuk segera pergi dari tempatnya.

"Ck, jika seperti ini aku tidak akan pernah melihat Itachi menderita." Pemuda itu menyalakan sebatang rokok dan menghembuskan napasnya ke udara bebas. "Benarkan yang aku katakan Kimimaro?" Dia tersenyum pada seseorang yang dia percaya. Seseorang yang baru saja mengeksekusi anak buahnya yang bodoh.

.

.

.

Sebuah ketukan keras yang berirama berulang kali membuat Naruto harus membawa badannya untuk bangkit dari ranjang yang begitu nyaman dan itu sungguh membuatnya tidak bahagia. Selain itu, tidur yang sudah dia rencanakan hingga tengah hari akan menjadi sia-sia karena sebuah ketukan yang menganggu dirinya saat ini. Dengan malas, dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, menuju pintu yang sedang menunggunya.

Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan orang yang berada di balik pintunya sekarang. Bukankan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berkunjung ke rumah seseorang dan Naruto mengutuk orang yang berani bertamu ke rumahnya sepagi ini. Jika Sasuke yang berada di balik pintu rumahnya maka dia akan menyuruh Sasuke untuk pergi dari sini karena dengan seenaknya sudah menganggu tidurnya. Naruto tidak peduli. Dia hanya membutuhkan tidur sekarang.

"Sasuke jika kau ingin—eh?" Ucap Naruto yang terputus ketika dia mengira bahwa Sasuke yang berada dibalik pintu tetapi kenyataannya bukanlah Sasuke yang berada dihadapan Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa dia kedatangan tamu yang sangat tidak dia bayangkan.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jaketnya ketika dia menyadari bahwa sejak beberapa hari ini ada yang mengikutinya. Sasuke tidak bodoh dengan hal semacam ini. Dia termasuk orang yang cerdas. Dia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang belakangan ini membuatnya kesal. Perbuatan orang tersebut sudah tidak dapat ditoleransi begitu saja.

Ketika Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya, dia segera turun dan menghampiri mobil hitam yang setia mengikutinya belakangan ini. Sasuke mengedor-gedor pintu mobil yang telah mengikutinya dengan tangan kanannya dan mempersiapkan senjata di tangan kirinya.

Lelaki yang kini berada dicengkraman Sasuke tidak dapat berkutik lagi karena lelaki itu baru menyadari bahwa ada pistol yang menekan daging di bagian perutnya, dan membuat lelaki itu tidak berkutik.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke memaksa pistolnya untuk lebih menekan pada perut lawannya.

Dengan pistol yang masih berada di tangan kirinya, dengan cepat Sasuke memeriksa tubuh lelaki itu dengan tangan kanannya dan dia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku untuk melindungimu." Ucap lelaki itu dengan datar.

Sasuke tertawa kecut, "Melindungiku? Memangnya siapa dirimu?" Sasuke meraih wajah lelaki yang berada dihadapannya, dan mencengkram pipinya dengan kasar.

Perbuatan Sasuke itu membuat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. "Itachi." Jawab lelaki itu singkat. "Itachi yang menyuruhku. Dia ingin kau aman." Sambungnya.

Sasuke mengendurkan cengkramannya dan memundurkan sedikit badannya namun dia masih mengarahkan pistol ke arah lelaki tersebut.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Tobi." Lelaki itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sasuke menatap sengit pada lelaki itu. "Itachi," Sasuke menyebutkan nama kakaknya dengan datar.

**TBC**

* * *

***Uhuk* okay, mungkin di bagian ini ceritanya menurut saya terasa aneh XD**


	5. Sight Of The Sun

_Kehidupan memiliki dua sisi: yang satu redup dan yang lain menyala. Cinta berada dalam sisi yang menyala. Kehidupan mencari kemuliannya dan kebebasannya dari alam dan hukum-hukumnya._

**[Kehidupan itu – Kahlil Gibran]**

**.**

**.**

**Be The Light**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : AU, mengandung unsur MxM, 16+, kata-kata kasar.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam membuat cerita ini. Semua yang ditulis hanyalah imajinasi belaka dari penulis yang dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan ini.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Sight Of The Sun**

* * *

Sasuke membiarkan Tobi untuk bermalam di tempatnya sebelum dia mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Setelahnya, Sasuke membangunkan Tobi dengan kasar yang membuat Tobi harus merasakan kerasnya lantai

Dan disinilah mereka. Di ruang tamu Sasuke. Sejak mereka duduk saling berhadapan, mereka saling menutup mulut. Tidak ada yang ingin membuka mulut untuk pertama kali.

Sasuke dan Tobi duduk diam, saling menatap—mencoba membaca pikiran satu sama lain hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke mendengus kesal. Tobi menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang menahan sesuatu di tempatnya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya hingga menghempuskan napas kuat-kuat seperti tadi. Tobi membiarkan mulutnya tertutup rapat.

Ruangan itu hening sekali. Hanya jarum jam yang bergerak bebas terdengar di antara mereka. keduanya masih bertahan dengan sikap mereka yang seperti orang bermusuhan. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Mereka berdua berpacu dalam diam.

Sasuke membenci ketenangan seperti ini.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah cangkir yang berisikan kopi hitam. Cangkir itu masih berada di posisi yang sama ketika Sasuke meletakkan untuk pertama kali di meja. Tobi enggan untuk menyentuhnya. Atau Tobi berpikir bahwa Sasuke telah menambahkan bubuk racun pada kopi yang dibuatkan. Picik sekali jika Tobi berpikir seperti itu terhadapnya.

Selain itu, ego Sasuke terlalu tinggi untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Tobi. Namun jika terus-menerus dibiarkan seperti ini maka Sasuke tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang bersarang dalam pikirannya.

Sudah cukup kesabaran Sasuke untuk menghadapi lelaki yang berada di hadapannya. Sasuke memang menyukai suasana yang tenang nan sunyi tetapi keadaan seperti ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Dia membutuhkan penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya. Penjelasan yang pasti tentang keberadaan Itachi saat ini dan alasan dibalik perlindungan yang Itachi berikan pada Sasuke melalui Tobi. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Itachi darinya. Dan Sasuke akan mencari tahu akan hal tersebut.

Kalau boleh jujur, sejak menghilangnya Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu membuat perasaan benci Sasuke yang pernah padam kembali tersulut. Layaknya korek api yang dinyalakan.

Pernah terlintas dalam pikiran Sasuke bahwa dia berharap untuk tidak mempunyai kakak seperti Itachi. Seseorang yang selalu meninggalkan dirinya dan tidak pernah bersikap sebagai kakak yang baik. Jika Itachi seorang kakak yang baik maka dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa alasan. Namun yang terjadi, Itachi selalu meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sasuke bukanlah anak yang manja tetapi dia memang membutuhkan sosok yang dapat dia jadikan sebagai panutan dan sandaran setelah kedua orangtuanya telah tiada.

Sasuke membutuhkan sebuah alasan yang tepat atas kepergian Itachi.

Sasuke pernah memaafkan kesalahan Itachi saat dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Itachi harus meninggalkannya padahal Sasuke membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar kala dia terpuruk. Sasuke juga menyadari bahwa Itachi adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki setelah kepergian orang tuanya tetapi kemudian semua berubah ketika Itachi kembali menghilang begitu saja untuk kedua kalinya. Apakah Sasuke masih membukakan hatinya untuk memaafkan Itachi? Entahlah. Sasuke tidak tahu jawabannya. Terpenting bagi Sasuke sekarang adalah hubungan antara Tobi dan Itachi.

Masih segar di Ingatan Sasuke ketika Naruto mengatakan betapa dirinya tidak peduli dengan Itachi. Bukankah Itachi yang tidak peduli padanya? Bukankah Itachi yang meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kesendirian? Seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya. Haruskah Sasuke yang menanggung semua beban ini sendirian? Bukankah dia mempunyai kakak untuk tempat saling berbagi? Tetapi Itachi seperti mempermainkan hidupnya. Kembali dan berpisah. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut ketika memikirkan betapa sikap Itachi yang membuat dirinya muak. Muak dengan permainan yang dimainkan oleh Itachi. Dirinya bukanlah anak kecil lagi yang mudah diperlakukan seenaknya saja.

Itachi pernah berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya namun saat itu Sasuke mengabaikan keberadaan Itachi. Tetapi Itachi tak pernah berhenti untuk mendapatkan kata maaf pada Sasuke. Bahkan Itachi pernah mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa dia akan menganti waktu yang pernah hilang di antara mereka. Itachi bahkan tidak pernah membenci Sasuke yang selalu mengabaikan keberadaannya saat berada di dekat Sasuke. Itachi tidak pernah peduli jika Sasuke menolak kehadiran bahkan berbicara kasar dengannya. Itachi membiarkan semua itu karena dengan begitu dia akan selalu berada di dekat Sasuke. Dan perkataan Itachi saat itu seolah-olah membuka mata Sasuke bahwa kakaknya tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya. Ucapan Itachi saat itu adalah sebuah penyesalan yang tidak akan terulang lagi dan menjadi kenangan menyakitkan yang terakhir. Tetapi kini harus terulang kembali. Menyedihkan.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin membangun sebuah keharmonisan dengan kakaknya, namun dia harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa Itachi pergi dari sisinya secara tiba-tiba. Bukankah itu menandakan bahwa Itachi adalah kakak yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Meninggalkan Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. Sasuke membiarkan dirinya menjadi melankonis jika menyangkut hal ini.

Sasuke berdehem pelan, mengusir keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan di antara dirinya dan Tobi, lelaki yang hampir saja dia bunuh.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke datar dan dingin. Pada akhirnya Sasuke yang mengakhiri keheningan ini.

Pertanyaan yang terlontar berusan sesuai dengan apa yang Sasuke pikirkan sejak tadi. Dia perlu alasan yang jelas dengan hal yang sedang berlangsung saat ini. Sasuke tidak perlu basa-basi untuk memulainya.

Sasuke mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang yang terjadi di sini. Ucapan Sasuke sebagai awal pembukaan dari keheningan yang tercipta antara dirinya dan Tamu yang tak diundang.

"Akhirnya kau bicara juga." Ucap Tobi dan mengambil cangkir dihadapannya, meminum kopinya hingga tetes terakhir sebelum dia berbicara panjang lebar dengan Sasuke. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan bertanya padaku."

_Sial! ternyata dia menungguku berbicara._ Geram Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

"Dengar, seharusnya kau yang memulai bicara. Tetapi semua itu tidak penting sekarang." Menatap Tobi tidak suka. "Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Itachi?"

Tobi mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang terdengar penuh dengan kebencian ketika nama Itachi terlontar dari mulutnya. Hal tersebut membuat Tobi membalas tatapan dingin Sasuke yang menusuk.

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar sebuah organisasi bernama Akatsuki?" Tobi mengalah ketika dia yakin bahwa tidak akan ada yang mengalah dalam tatapan mengerikan antara mereka. Dan itu tidak ada untungnya bagi Tobi. Adik dan kakak sama saja. Sama-sama keras kepala, itu yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengapa dia harus peduli dengan sebuah organisasi yang tidak menarik perhatian dan menguntungkan dirinya ? dan kenapa Tobi malah balik bertanya padanya? Seharusnya dia menjawab apa yang ditanyakan lelaki itu.

Tobi menghela napas berat, "Ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang."

"Aku masih punya waktu untuk mendengarkannya," sahut Sasuke tanpa beban. "Tidak usah banyak alasan. Ceritakan saja apa yang perlu kau ceritakan. Kau harus menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi. Bukan sebaliknya."

"Baik—baik. Aku akan menceritakannya," Tobi bersandar di sofa Sasuke yang empuk dan meregangkan badannya sebelum dia menceritakan apa yang Sasuke pinta atau lebih tepatnya cerita yang dia tawarkan pada Sasuke.

"Kau membuang waktuku dengan sia-sia," Sasuke memasang wajah tak ramah ketika melihat tingkah Tobi yang sepertinya sengaja membuang waktu.

Tobi mencibir. "Kau ini seperti Itachi saja. Sama-sama menyebalkan."

"Karena kau sengaja melakukannya, membuang waktu lebih tepatnya."

"Sabar sedikit, Tuan Sasuke." Bicara Tobi penuh dengan penekanan ketika menyebut nama Sasuke. "Kau perlu tahu, Sekali aku menceritakan ini maka kau harus merahasiakannya. Ini menyangkut keselamatan orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya. Kau janji?" Tobi memastikan bahwa Sasuke akan menutup mulutnya rapat dan tidak akan pernah menceritakan masalah ini pada siapa pun.

"Hm," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke tahu bahwa Tobi sepertinya tidak terlalu percaya padanya walaupun pada akhirnya dia akan menceritakannya juga.

"Ha, adik dan kakak sama saja. baiklah," kata Tobi sebelum memulai cerita yang akan dia beritahu pada Sasuke. "Jadi begini ceritanya."

Tobi mencondongkan badan ke depan dan mulai memberikan informasi terkait dengan apa yang terjadi pada Itachi dan hubungan antara Itachi dengan Akatsuki.

Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya. Tidak ingin melewatkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Tobi.

* * *

Naruto dan tamu yang datang ke tempatnya pagi-pagi sekali, kini berada di dalam satu atap mobil yang sama. Entah kemana Naruto akan dibawa oleh tamunya. Naruto mendengar bahwa dia akan dibawa ke tempat seseorang yang ingin sekali berbicara dengan dirinya.

Jujur Naruto terkejut saat melihat tamu yang berada di depan rumahnya bukanlah Sasuke yang sempat dia kira mendatangi rumahnya. Tamu tersebut adalah seseorang yang Naruto layani dengan membayarnya dengan uang yang cukup banyak ketika dia bekerja malam itu. Saat itu Naruto terganggu dengan suara gedoran pintu yang cukup keras dari luar pintu rumahnya.

"Sasuke jika kau ingin—eh?" Ucap Naruto yang terputus ketika dia mengira bahwa Sasuke yang berada dibalik pintu. Kenyataannya bukanlah Sasuke yang berada dihadapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang tuan lakukan di sini?" Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa dia kedatangan tamu dadakan yang tidak pernah Naruto bayangkan.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan anda." Lelaki itu berkata dengan tenang, membungkukkan badannya ketika Naruto membukakan pintu untuknya. "Ada hal yang perlu saya sampaikan."

"Ah, silahkan masuk kalau begitu." Naruto mempersilahkan tamunya masuk ke dalam rumah. Beruntung Naruto masih menyempatkan waktu untuk membersihkan apartemen sempitnya sehingga Naruto tidak malu menyambut lelaki yang kini sudah berada di dalam.

Tamu lelaki itu segera masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto dan duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan di sana. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang duduk setelah dia membuat secangkir kopi untuk tamu yang tak terduga ini.

"Jadi apa yang membawa tuan ke sini?" tanya Naruto hati-hati. "Dan dari mana tuan mendapatkan alamat saya?" lanjut Naruto menanyakan hal yang menganjal pikirannya. Bagaimana lelaki yang menjadi tamu di klub mendapatkan alamat rumahnya? Tidak mungkin Shikamaru yang memberikan alamatnya. Atau mungkin dia mengikuti Naruto sampai ke rumah.

"Itu tidak penting dari mana saya mendapatkan alamat anda. Yang penting adalah hal yang akan saya sampaikan pada tuan." Perkataan lelaki itu terdengar serius. "Saya perlu membawa anda untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat ingin bertemu dengan anda.

"A-apa? Membawaku? Kemana?" Naruto banyak sekali bertanya pada lelaki itu. Kenapa ada orang yang berniat untuk menemuinya? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Apa mungkin lelaki itu sedang mengerjai Naruto? Atau mungkin Sasuke sengaja mengirimkan seseorang untuk mengerjainya? Entahlah Naruto tidak tahu. Bahkan bingung.

"Tuan hanya ikut saja dengan saya. Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini." Kata lelaki itu. "Tapi tuan," Naruto mengigit bibirnya. Bingung dengan apa yang harus dia utarakan. "Ini sedikit mencurigakan. Saya tidak mungkin langsung ikut dengan tuan begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau ternyata tuan menculik saya dan menjual saya?" dengan polos Naruto mengutarakan apa yang berada di dalam pikirannya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dibalik penghalang mulutnya. "Mana mungkin saya menculik tuan. Kalau saya berniat menculik tuan, sudah saya lakukan sejak tadi. Dengan cara kekerasan dan tuan tidak akan menyukainya." Ucap lelaki itu tanpa menghilangkan senyuman dari wajahnya yang tertutup masker.

_Ada benarnya juga ucapan lelaki itu_. Kata Naruto dalam pikirannya.

"Sebenarnya tuan ingin membawa saya kemana?"

"Cukup panggil saya dengan Kakashi saja. Kurasa itu terlihat santai. Tidak usah dengan embel-embel tuan. Bukankah semalam kita sudah berbincang banyak?" ujar Kakashi.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk mendengar ucapan Kakashi. "Baiklah Ka-kakashi. Kau juga cukup memanggilku dengan Naruto saja. Hm, Jadi siapa orang yang kita bicarakan di sini?"

Kakashi menyeruput kopi yang dibuat oleh Naruto. "Saya tidak bisa menyebutkan nama dari orang yang menyuruh saya. Anda hanya perlu ikut saya. Seseorang sedang membutuhkan bantuan anda." Naruto dapat melihat mata Kakashi terpaku padanya.

Naruto mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tetapi—"

"Saya bisa membayar anda dengan mahal jika anda mau ikut bersama saya dan menemuinya." Kakashi menyela ucapan Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Tersinggung dengan ucapan yag terlontar dari orang yang asing di hadapannya. "Maaf sebelumnya tuan Kakashi. Kau salah jika kau menawarkan uang di luar pekerjaanku. Aku bukanlah orang yang dengan senang hati menerima uang tanpa tahu pekerjaan yang tidak pasti. Jika kau berpikir seperti itu lebih baik tuan Kakashi pergi dari sini," sindir Naruto seraya mengusir Kakashi dari kediamannya. "Uang memang penting bagiku namun harga diri lebih berharga."

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menunjukkan Kakashi jalan keluar dari rumahnya. Dia memang orang yang tidak mempunyai banyak uang tetapi bukan begini caranya seseorang memperlakukan Naruto seperti orang rendahan.

"Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud kasar tadi. Baiklah, anda bisa tenang. Bisakah kita berbicara dengan kepala dingin? Naruto." Kakashi meminta maaf karena ucapan kasarnya yang tak sengaja keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat Naruto mengusirnya. "Saya tidak bermaksud untuk lancang seperti itu."

Naruto tampak terdiam ketika Kakashi meminta maaf padanya. Kakashi bersungguh-sungguh dalam ucapannya. Naruto memikirkan apa dirinya tetap mengusir atau kembali duduk di hadapan lelaki yang menyinggungnya tadi.

Naruto menghela napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. "Jadi kenapa dia sangat ingin bertemu denganku? Pasti ada alasan yang jelas atas kedatangan Kakashi ke tempatku. Siapa sebenarnya orang yang menyuruh Kakashi ke sini?"

Kakashi terdiam.

"Saya tidak bisa menjelaskan. Hanya dia yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya," ucap Kakashi jujur. "Saya hanya bertugas untuk menjemputmu. Semua akan dijelaskan olehnya."

Lama Naruto memikirkan tawaran yang diberikan oleh Kakashi. Mungkin saja orang yang ingin bertemu dengan Naruto sedang dalam keadaan sekarat atau mungkin ada rencana yang sudah direncanakan Kakashi padanya. Naruto enyahkan pikiran negatif tentang Kakashi.

"Apakah ini akan memakan waktu yang lama?" tanya Naruto pada Kakashi.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Saya tidak tahu. Saya hanya disuruh menjemput anda."

Naruto menghela napas pelan. Tidak mungkin dia ikut dengan Kakashi namun rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuat Naruto berpikir ulang.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut dengan Kakashi." Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Kakashi.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Kita berangkat sekarang."

Dan berakhirlah Naruto yang dibawa Kakashi pergi ke tempat yang tidak Naruto tahu. Naruto melirik kakashi melalui sudut matanya. Naruto agak terkejut saat Kakashi datang ke rumahnya dengan pakaian yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya dan terlihat lebih rapi, menggunakan jas hitam dengan masker dimulutnya. Tetapi Naruto dapat mengetahui bahwa Kakashi adalah tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya walaupun wajah Kakashi sebagian ditutupi masker. Padahal jujur Naruto akui bahwa Kakashi memiliki wajah yang tampan. Naruto tidak peduli juga jika Kakashi ingin menutupi mukanya. Toh, itu adalah haknya.

Tanpa terasa mobil berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah jepang bergaya tradisional. Naruto yakin bahwa pemilik rumah ini menyukai kesederhanaan ketimbang dengan kemewahan. Naruto tidak mengira bahwa dia akan dibawa ke sebuah tempat yang begitu luas dengan beberapa bangunan rumah yang terdapat di dalamnya. Ada kolam ikan yang tidak jauh dari rumah utama dengan jembatan yang berada di atasnya yang memisahkan rumah utama dengan taman yang cukup indah dan rindang.

Mata biru Naruto menatap takjub dengan semua pemandangan ini. Naruto tidak mimpi bisa berada di tempat seperti ini. Naruto pikir dirinya hanya dapat melihat semuanya di film saja. Naruto mencubit pipinya dan merasakan sakit. Ini nyata. Bukan mimpi.

"Jadi, Naruto bisakah kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita?" pertanyaan Kakashi barusan membuyarkan kekaguman Naruto dengan semua yang tertangkap dalam matanya.

Naruto tertawa kikuk seraya menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya. "Ba-baiklah Kakashi." Ucapan Naruto diakhiri dengan kekehan canggung.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya." Ajak Kakashi.

Kakashi menuntun Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Tentu saja, tanpa Naruto suruh pun, dia akan mengikuti Kakashi. Naruto tidak ingin tersesat di rumah sebesar yang dia lihat. Naruto masih ingin kembali ke tempatnya jika sesuatu terjadi dirinya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling saat berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah tersebut. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari rumah ini, perabotan mewah juga jarang Naruto temui. Sepertinya pemilik tempat ini benar-benar orang yang masih mempertahankan sifat tradsional dibandingkan dengan hal-hal yang berbau mewah.

Sesuatu tertangkap pada pandangan Naruto ketika melihat sebuah ruangan yang di mana di sana terletak foto kedua orang tuanya. Sebuah dupa baru saja dinyalakan, sepertinya baru saja ada orang yang mendoakan kedua orang tuanya. Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya, siapakah orang yang sebenarnya ingin menemuinya dan kenapa foto kedua orangtuanya berada di salah tempat di rumah ini? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul ketika begitu banyak rahasia di depannya.

"Anda juga akan mengetahui semuanya." Naruto benar-benar merasa heran saat Kakashi berbicara seperti itu. Seolah-olah Kakashi dapat membaca apa yang sedang Naruto pikirkan. "Nyonya besar akan memberitahukan semuanya."

Naruto mengigit bibirnya, menahan rasa penasarannya saat pertanyaan yang terlintas dalam pikiran tentang foto kedua orang tuanya tidak dapat di utarakan pada Kakashi. Ada rasa penasaran yang menyelimuti hantinya layaknya kabut yang datang bergerombol di pagi hari. Tetapi saat Kakashi berbicara padanya, menyebabkan Naruto harus menahan pertanyaan itu dan menyimpannya untuk nanti.

Jadi yang akan menemuiku adalah seorang perempuan. Begitu yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto ketika Kakashi menyebutkan 'nyonya besar' tadi.

Kakashi berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, tanpa sengaja Naruto menabrak tubuh Kakashi karena dia melamun saat berjalan. Buru-buru Naruto meminta maaf dan Kakashi sepertinya tersenyum, begitu yang nampak dipenglihatan Naruto.

"Saya hanya mengantar anda sampai sini. Anda boleh masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja nyonya besar. Beliau yang akan datang dan menjelaskan semuanya." Kakashi mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih banyak, Kakashi." kata Naruto pada Kakashi.

Kakashi sudah tidak terlihat ketika Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan juga pintu sudah tertutup kembali. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya namun tidak siapa pun berada di sana. Hanya ada sebuah lukisan seorang perempuan tua yang menampakkan wajah kesedihan.

Bagi Naruto, ruang kerja itu sangat luas bahkan lebih luas dari apartemen murahnya. Terlihat meja lingkaran di sisi sebelah kanan dan jangan lupa dengan koleksi berbagai macam kepala hewan. Agak merinding ketika Naruto melihatnya.

Naruto juga melihat gambar diri ayahnya yang tergantung di samping lukisan perempuan tua itu. Kenapa Naruto merasa tidak asing dengan tempat ini? Sepertinya Naruto pernah berada di sini tetapi dia tidak ingat pastinya. Naruto memejamkan matanya beberapa saat. Namun Naruto tidak mampu memutar kembali kenangannya. Sebuah suara perempuan membuat Naruto membuka matanya.

"Naruto," suara seorang perempuan memanggil namanya dengan nada penuh kerinduan.

Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati seorang perempuan tua yang sama seperti lukisan yang dia lihat barusan.

"Ya," jawab Naruto ragu-ragu. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hanya itu yang dia berada dalam pikirannya.

Dapat Naruto lihat terpancar rasa kerinduan pada wajah perempuan tua itu.

"Ternyata kau sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan dan tangguh." Perempuan tua itu menghambur dan memeluk Naruto erat. "Seperti ayahmu." Bisiknya.

Perempuan itu tidak melepaskan Naruto dalam waktu yang lama. Perempuan itu baru saja menemukan harta karun yang paling berharga di dunia ini.

* * *

Ruangan gelap itu kini bercahaya ketika seseorang menyalakan tombol lampu di dekat pintu masuk. Terlihat perempuan yang sedang berjalan, mempersiapkan segalanya di dalam ruangan tersebut. Di belakangnya seorang lelaki mengikutinya dan membantu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh perempuan itu.

Tidak lama berselang, orang-orang sudah mulai berdatangan ke dalam ruangan tersebut termasuk Itachi dan Pein. Konan segera mengambil tempat duduknya tepat dihadapan Deidara sedangkan Kisame berhadapan dengan Zetsu. Tempat duduk yang melingkar itu telah terisi dengan sempurna. Mereka menduduki tempat yang sesuai dengan lambang yang terukir di atas meja. Sebuah lambang yang mencirikan sifat-sifat mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita dapat berkumpul lagi seperti ini." celetuk Deidara senang.

"Jika bukan karena manusia busuk itu, kita tidak mungkin akan melakukan aksi yang menegangkan." Hidan menimpali ucapan Deidara. "Benarkan, Zetsu?"

Zetsu tidak menjawab. Konan memutar bola matanya malas ketika Hidan berbicara.

"Berisik," ucap Konan singkat.

Singkat namun membuat Hidan menggepalkan tangannya dan memandang Konan dengan tatapan geram.

Situasi memanas ketika Hidan bersiap untuk memukul Konan yang posisi duduknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya hingga Pein berdehem sebentar dan membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut kini terdiam di tempatnya, menghentikan aktivitas yang sedang dilakukan termasuk Hidan yang kembali pada posisi semula. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan bahwa ketika Pein berdehem maka mereka harus diam tanpa suara atau mereka akan mendapatkan hukuman dari Pein.

"Apa yang kalian dapatkan?" tanya Pein pada orang-orang yang berkumpul di tempat persembunyian mereka yang sudah lama tidak dikunjungi.

Deidara menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Pein, "Sebenarnya aku cukup kesulitan saat melacak keberadaan orang yang terus meneror Itachi karena ponsel anak buahnya telah dilindungi oleh sebuah sistem yang cukup sulit diretas. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyelesaikannya." Deidara memberikan cengirannya pada semua orang seraya menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung. "Dan aku akui bahwa Zetsu telah membantuku tetapi hanya sedikit." Deidara melirik ke arah Zetsu yang sepertinya sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Deidara. Sejujurnya Deidara tidak rela saat lidahnya mengucapkan nama Zetsu. Deidara tidak suka jika dirinya membutuhkan bantuan dari orang lain.

Pein segera mengambil amplop yang diberikan Deidara untuknya, sebuah amplop yang membuka siapa dalang dibalik serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan untuk Itachi dan membahayakan organisasi yang telah Pein bangun.

"Sepertinya kau akan terkejut dengan apa yang Deidara dan aku temukan." Kata Zetsu saat Pein akan membuka amplop yang berada di tangannya.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui isi dari amplop itu terkecuali Deidara dan Zetsu. Dengan cepat Pein segera merobek amplop bagian atas dan mengeluarkan isinya yang berisikan selembar foto dan sebuah kertas yang berisikan alamat dari orang yang selama ini telah meneror kelompoknya.

"Sial! Ternyata pengecut ini yang bermain bersama kita. "Terlihat jelas bahwa Pein meremehkan orang yang tercetak di foto tersebut. "Aku tidak menyangka dia masih berani menampakkan wajahnya pada kita. Itachi! Kau harus melihat ini. "Pein segera memberikan hasil kerja Deidara dan Zetsu pada Itachi. "Sungguh di luar dugaan. Pengecut ini sepertinya mendapatkan kekuatan entah darimana sampai dia berani mempermainkan kita seperti ini. Permainannya tidak semarik yang aku bayangkan. Permainannya sama buruknya dengan kelakuannya dulu. Buruk sekali." Pein berucap kembali.

Itachi segera mengambil isi amplop itu dari tangan Pein dan melihat dalang yang berada dibalik kejadian yang menginginkan Sasuke mati atau lebih tepat dirinya.

Itachi menyeringai. Tidak, dia tidak merasa takut dengan pemburu yang menginginkan dirinya. Itachi mengira Sang Pemangsa yang menginginkan dirinya adalah orang yang benar-benar dapat membuatnya takut tetapi dugaannya benar. Sang Pemangsa bukanlah orang yang menakutkan.

"Ah, ternyata manusia ular ini rupanya. Aku tidak menyangka dia benar-benar berani untuk muncul dihadapan kita sekarang setelah semua yang telah dia lakukan kepada organisasi ini." Itachi segera memandangi foto itu dengan sinis. "Ini pasti akan menarik." Itachi melemparkan foto itu ke tengah meja dan membuat orang yang belum melihatnya cukup terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. "Benar katamu, Pein. Permainan manusia ular itu tidak mengesankanku. Padahal aku berharap lebih jika dia memang benar-benar menginginkanku." Itachi segera meletakkan amplop itu. "Menjijikan sekali."

Hidan segera mengambil amplop itu dari hadapan Itachi dan melihatnya. Terkejut, itulah yang tergambarkan pada wajahnya. Hidan segera melemparkannya pada Konan. Semua anggota yang berada di dalam ruangan itu terkejut dengan apa yang ditemukan oleh Deidara dan Zetsu. Ternyata orang yang berada dibalik ini semua adalah manusia yang telah mereka usir dari organisasi ini karena telah menjual informasi dan menjadi pengkhianat.

"Kita memang harus menghancurkannya." Ucap Kisame enteng. "Hingga tak bersisa."

Semuanya setuju. Menghancurkannya hingga melebur menjadi abu.

* * *

Kini Naruto tahu bahwa dia memiliki keluarga yang selama ini tidak pernah dia kenal sebelumnya. Sebuah keluarga yang berasal dari ayahnya— Namikaze Minato. Dari cerita perempuan tua yang mengaku sebagai neneknya. MInato Namikaze merupakan anak pertama yang meninggalkan rumah karena menolak dijodohkan dengan seorang perempuan yang telah ditentukan oleh kakeknya.

Minato menolak mentah-mentah karena dia tidak menginginkan sebuah pernikahan yang tidak berdasarkan pada cinta karena baginya sebuah rasa cinta antar kedua pasangan sangat penting dalam membina sebuah rumah tangga. Sudah cukup Minato menuruti apa yang di pinta oleh ayahnya dan kini saatnya Minato mengurus dirinya sendiri. Walaupun dia harus dicoret dari daftar keluarga Namikaze.

Tentu saja penolakan yang diberikan oleh Minato membuat kakek Naruto mengusir sekaligus mencabut segala fasilitas mewah yang selama ini digunakan ayahnya. Dan saat itulah, Minato mulai berpetualang dan merasakan udara kebebasan walaupun dari dia harus meninggalkan perempuan yang sangat Minato hormati.

Neneknya tidak terima dengan keputusan suaminya. Sejak saat itu hubungan antara nenek dan kakeknya menjadi renggang. Ayahnya tidak pernah menyesal keluarga dari rumah mewah itu. Dia malah bersyukur karena dengan begitu dia dipertemukan oleh seorang perempuan yang telah merebut hatinya yaitu ibunya yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Dari buah cinta mereka, lahirlah Naruto yang kini sedang berada di tempat ayahnya tinggal dulu. Sungguh seperti drama televisi jika Naruto menyimpulkan cerita yang diceritakan oleh neneknya. Ironis.

Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya merupakan anak dari seseorang yang berpengaruh di Jepang dan di Asia. Dan rela melepaskan segala kemewahan demi mengejar sebuah cinta. Naruto akui bahwa dia salut dengan kegigihan dan keras kepala ayahnya.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu." Nenek Naruto mengakhiri cerita tentang kisah Minato dengan menyamakan Naruto dengan Minato.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini adalah anak ayah. Kalau bukan anaknya maka aku tidak akan seperti dirinya." Bangga Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia adalah anak Minato.

Tsunade tersenyum. "Dan sifatmu mirip sekali seperti Kushina. Dia adalah perempuan yang begitu baik. Aku tidak heran jika Minato sangat mencintai Kushina. Mereka berhasil menciptakan anak dari perpaduan mereka berdua. Kau. Naruto. Kau mengingatkanku akan Minato dan Kushina. Aku merasa mereka bersamaku sekarang."

"Mereka memang kedua orangtuaku yang paling hebat dan terbaik." Naruto membanggakan Minato dan Kushina. Andai saja, mereka berdua masih bersama dengan Naruto pasti hidup Naruto akan jauh lebih sempurna. "Bahkan Tuhan terlalu sayang pada mereka berdua."

"Lihat sekarang kau sudah tumbuh besar seperti ini." perempuan tua yang diketahui bernama Tsunade duduk di sampingnya seraya mengenggam tangan Naruto erat. Berusaha mengalihkan Naruto dari rasa sedihnya. "Kau semakin hari semakin mirip dengan Minato, rambut bahkan wajahmu sama persis seperti dirinya." Naruto melihat dari sudut Tsunade ada cairan yang turun, membasahi kedua pipi neneknya. Tsunade yang pada akhirnya tidak dapat menahan kesedihannya. Dan Naruto yang menenangkan Tsunade.

Dengan cepat, Naruto menyeka air mata itu, membuatnya menghilang dari sana. "Nenek, aku tidak ingin kau menangis." Naruto tersenyum berusaha untuk membuat neneknya tidak bersedih. " Tidak ingin momen seperti ini harus dipenuhi dengan air mata. Aku sangat senang ternyata aku masih mempunyai keluarga dan bertemu dengan perempuan cantik yang menjadi nenekku."

"Ini air mata kebahagian karena aku dapat bertemu dengan cucu satu-satunya yang aku miliki. Aku tidak menyangka momen ini akan terjadi juga. Sudah lama aku merindukannya. Aku juga tidak ingin menangis tetapi air mata ini keluar juga. Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk tidak menangis bertemu denganmu." Tsunade menyeka air matanya yang kembali turun. "Aku benar-benar payah."

Melihat nenek yang baru diketahuinya bersedih. Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh perempuan tua itu. Berusaha menyalurkan suatu kehangatan baginya.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang aku ada di sini." Naruto mengelus pundak wanita tua itu. "Nenek." Lanjut Naruto.

Tidak ada balasan. Hanya suara tangisan yang pecah dari perempuan tua itu— ibu dari ayahnya.

Hangat.

Naruto merasa hatinya menghangat seperti makanan yang dihangatkan kembali. Menemukan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai keluarganya. Dia senang menjadi bagian dari sebuah keluarga walaupun Minato dan Kushina tidak bersamanya.

* * *

Pintu ruangan pertemuan itu terbuka. Menampakkan dua laki-laki yang berdiri di sana. Agak terkejut Itachi saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri di sana.

"Kau! Apa maksudmu membawa Sasuke ke sini?" Itachi membutuhkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. "Jangan bilang kau mengatakan semuanya. Aku sudah bilang untuk menjaga jarak darinya. Jangan sampai ketahuan."

"Mau bagaimana lagi." Tobi mengangkat kedua bahunya pasrah. "Aku tidak tega melihat adikmu merana." Tobi segera menduduki tempat duduknya. "Lagipula adikmu bukan orang bodoh. Dia menyadari keberadaanku. Bahkan dia hampir membunuhku."

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya. Berusaha untuk menahan emosi agar dirinya tidak memukul Tobi saat itu juga. "Karena kau tidak dapat menyembunyikan dirimu dengan hati-hati. Kalu selalu bertindak ceroboh."

"Sudah, jangan emosi seperti itu. Lagi pula aku yang memaksanya." Sasuke andil dalam pembicaraan. "Aku yang memaksanya." Sasuke memberikan pembelaannya pada Tobi.

Tobi tersenyum lebar. Senang ada seseorang yang membela dirinya. "Dengarkan Sasuke, Itachi. Aku ini tidak dapat menahan adikmu."

"Sudah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja rapat ini. Tidak baik kita menundanya." Usul Pein yang melihat suasana yang menegang.

"Baiklah." Itachi mengiyakan usulan Pein.

"Dan Sasuke. Kau bisa duduk di bangku di sebelah sana. Kau bisa mendengarkan perbincangan kami." Pein menunjukkan bangku yang tak jauh dari bangku mereka. Tidak mungkin jika Sasuke harus masuk dalam rapat penting mereka walaupun Sasuke dapat mendengarnya dari bangkunya. Sasuke bukanlah anggota Akatsuki.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin membuat pertemuan ini menjadi lama. Dengan segera Sasuke duduk dibangku yang dimaksud dan mendengarkan perbincangan antar anggota Akatsuki yang seperti dipenuhi dengan ketegangan.

"Baik. Kita sekarang sudah tahu bahwa manusia ular itu yang berada dibalik ini semua. Dan aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa manusia ular itu berani sekali menunjukkan dirinya di depan kita." Lanjut Pein dengan tenang walaupun ada rasa terkejut di nada suaranya.

"Kalau seperti ini, bukankah mudah untuk menghabisi dirinya." Kata Hidan enteng.

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, itu tidak mudah. Mengingat dirinya tahu bagaimana sepak terjang kita. Kita harus hati-hati."

"Ini pasti mudah. Dia hanyalah seekor ular yang mudah kita tuntaskan." Kata Hidan yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Konan. "Dia tidak mungkin mengalahkan kita. Dia bukan ular yang mematikan."

"Itu tidak benar. Apa yang dikatakan Konan benar. Kini ular itu sudah berganti kulit. Aku yakin dia sudah mempunyai rencana yang licik dan kotor. Kita tidak melangkah asal-asalan. Saat ini kita dan ular itu sedang berada di papan catur. Jika kita salah langkah maka raja kita akan berada dalam bahaya." Kata Pein membuat Hidan tidak dapat membantahnya. "Dengar Tugas dan fungsi dari Akatsuki adalah melindungi raja dengan segenap nyawa adalah taruhannya."

Konan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, mengejek Hidan yang sedang menahan kesal.

"Salah langkah maka itu akan menghabisi keuangan kita." Ucapan Kakuzu semakin membuat Konan merasa menang dan Hidan merasa kalah. "Aku tidak ingin sampai melihat keuangan organisasi berada dibawah target keuangan yang sudah aku susun dengan rapi. Memuakkan jika melihat bukan seperti yang kita inginkan. Kalian pasti mengerti maksudku?"

Semuanya mengangguk. Jika sudah berhubungan dengan uang maka mereka juga harus memperhatikannya. Tidak boleh sembarang menggunakan uang dengan seenak hati mereka walaupun terkadang Kakuzu terlalu pelit untuk mengeluarkan uang untuk keperluan Akatsuki.

"Selain itu, kita juga harus melindungi keluarga Namikaze." Kata Zetsu menimpali.

Deidara membenarkan perkataan Zetsu. "Ah, kau benar. Akatsuki tidak mungkin ada kalau tidak ada keluarga Namikaze. Mereka adalah raja kita."

"Belum lagi, Aku dengar bahwa Namikaze telah menemukan penerus mereka yang menghilang. Aku harap, aku dapat bertemu dengan penerus Namikaze." Ucap Deidara penuh harap. "Sebagai anggota akatsuki, aku hanya baru sekali melihat orang yang telah membentuk organisasi ini. Seterusnya aku hanya bertemu dengan tangan kanannya saja."

"Ya, Namikaze telah menemukan penerusnya. Aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa mereka akan mengadakan acara yang cukup besar untuk memperkenalkan penerus mereka kepada publik." Konan menimpali ucapan Deidara yang membicarakan penerus Namikaze. "Dan aku yakin, semua orang yang menginginkan jabatan tinggi di perusahaan Namikaze akan gigit jari. Betapa orang-orang rakus itu menginginkan jabatan itu sejak lama." Konan menambahkan ucapannya.

Semua memperlihatkan senyuman misterius. Sasuke yang melihat semua anggota Akatsuki seperti itu hanya membuatnya mual. Tidak pernah dia lihat kakaknya yang tersenyum seperti itu. Misterius namun mematikan.

"Baiklah. Aku mendapatkan kabar pesan dari tangan kanan Namikaze bahwa mereka membutuhkan kita untuk menjaga keamanan di tempat acara itu berlangsung." Pein menunjukkan sebuah pesan pada semua anggota yang berada di tempat itu. Semua orang membacanya satu persatu.

Semuanya tampak merenggangkan otot-otot mereka yang kaku.

"Ini akan menyenangkan. Betapa menghibur ketika melihat para penjilat tidak mendapatkan hal lebih dari Namikaze." Deidara tertawa senang.

"Ya, ini akan menyenangkan." Ucap Itachi tenang. Menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" Suara Itachi berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Sasuke seperti tidak mengenal Itachi saat ini. "Apa kau ingin bergabung dalam organisasi ini?" tawaran macam apa yang Itachi berikan padanya. Bukannya tadi Itachi begitu kesal dan marah saat Sasuke berada di tempatnya. Dan kenapa kini Itachi menawarkan Sasuke untuk bergabung pada organisasi ini? aneh sekali.

Terlihat Deidara merangkul pundak Itachi. "Aku tidak menyangka Itachi akan menawari adiknya untuk bergabung. Apakah adikmu adalah orang yang berani membunuh orang?" ledek Deidara seraya melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Diamlah Dei." Itachi melepaskan rangkulan tangan Deidara dengan kasar.

Merasa diremehkan Sasuke bangkit dari bangku dan mencengkram erat baju Itachi membawa Itachi menuju tembok yang tidak jauh dari mereka dengan kasar.

"Jangan meremehkan aku." Sasuke mengeram. "Aku akan ikut bergabung dengan organisasi ini. Dan kau bocah kuning tak beradab. Kau ini bahkan bukan tandingan bagiku." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Deidara dan memberikan tatapan merendahkan lawan bicaranya. " Kau tidak selevel denganku."

"KAU!" Sebelum Deidara menghajar Sasuke, Zetsu menahan tubuh Deidara. Jika tidak maka tempat ini akan terjadi pertumpahan darah.

"Dei!" bentak Pein. "Tahanlah emosimu. Atau kau ingin merasakan hukuman yang seperti Hidan pernah dapatkan."

Seketika Deidara terdiam walaupun dalam hatinya dia sudah ingin membunuh Sasuke. Tidak! Deidara tidak akan mau merasakan hukuman seperti yang Pein berikan pada Hidan. Pein tidak segan-segan dalam memberikan hukuman pada seseorang yang telah membuat dirinya marah. Deidara akan berpikir matang-matang sebelum dia menentang ucapan Pein.

"Dan kau, Sasuke. Jagalah ucapanmu itu atau kau memang ingin mati muda." Pein memperingati Sasuke. "Aku tidak segan-segan untuk melukaimu walaupun setelah itu Itachi akan mencoba untuk membunuhku."

Dengan acuh Sasuke mendengarkannya dan kembali menatap tajam Itachi. Melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari baju Itachi.

"Aku akan mengikuti rencana yang akan kalian susun." Setelah itu Sasuke duduk kembali ke tempatnya.

Itachi kembali tersenyum ketika berhasil membuat Sasuke marah padanya. Mungkin ini saatnya Itachi mengenalkan dunia yang dijadikan Itachi sebagai tempat pelarian dari segala kepedihan.

* * *

Tsunade sudah kembali tenang. Dia mengusap air yang membasahi pipinya. Dia tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Kau akan menjadi penerusku. Akan diadakan acara besok malam untuk memperkenalkan dirimu ke semua orang. Ini sangat penting bagiku dan kemajuan perusahaan." Ucapan Tsunade membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"A-apa?" Naruto tertegun mendengar apa yang diberitahukan neneknya pada dirinya. "Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?" Naruto berusaha memastikan apa yang dia dengar barusan.

"Tentu saja tidak." Tsunade memberikan jawaban pasti dengan apa yang Naruto pastikan. "Ini sangat penting bagi perusahaan. Aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan para penjilat dan perusak perusahaan Namikaze. Aku membutuhkanmu, cucuku." Suara Tsunade terdengar serak.

Naruto menolak acara yang dibuatkan Tsunade untuknya. Dia tidak siap. Bahkan Naruto hanya tahu bahwa Tsunade adalah neneknya hari ini. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto langsung dikenalkan begitu saja pada orang banyak. Bukankah itu sesuatu yang gila? Tidak mungkin dia akan melakukannya.

"Mungkin lain kali waktu saja acara pengenalannya. Aku tidak ingin terburu-buru. Dan untuk apa acara yang besar dalam menyambutku? Akankah lebih baik kalau penyambutan yang sederhana? Atau mungkin tidak perlu penyambutan untukku." Naruto berusaha untuk membuat acara besar itu gagal. Naruto tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian. "

"Ini harus dilaksanakan. Kau tidak bisa menolaknya." Tsunade mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Tetapi tidak mengumumkan kepada semua orang bahwa aku adalah penerus perusahaan nenek. Belum tentu ada yang setuju dan menerima akan kehadiranku. Dan aku ini tidak pernah menginjakkan kakiku ke perguruan tinggi. Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat menjalankan perusahaan yang sama sekali aku tidak mengerti? Aku benar-benar buta masalah ini. Bagaimana dengan Kakashi? Aku yakin dia akan menjadi penerus nenek yang hebat." Naruto membujuk Tsunade agar acara besok malam dibatalkan. "Selain itu besok aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Aku akan pergi ke Yokohama."

"Kau harus menerimanya. Tidak ada penerus yang sah selain dirimu. Tidak ada alasan untuk hal ini. Kakashi memang adalah orang kepercayaanku tetapi perusahaan bukan bidangnya. Selain itu dia tidak memiliki darah Namikaze."

"Tapi—"

"Biarkan nenek menebus kesalahan yang pernah nenek buat pada Minato." Telak ucapan Tsunade membungkam bibir Naruto rapat.

Pasrah dengan apa yang menjadi kehendak Tsunade. Akhirnya Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah." Kata Naruto membuat Tsunade segera memeluk tubuh Naruto erat.

Rasanya dia ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dasar sungai saat itu juga karena telah menerima usulan Tsunade. Tetapi dia tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Tsunade bersedih dan menangis.

Sedangkan Tsunade tersenyum puas dengan rencananya besok malam. Naruto sudah menyetujuinya dan ini akan menjadi hal menyenangkan. Tsunade akan memperkenalkan pewaris sah Namikaze. Dengan begitu para penjilat akan perlahan mundur walaupun terkadang Tsunade membutuh penjilat seperti mereka, yang rela akan uang dan jabatan.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau bisa istirahat, cucuku." Tsunade dengan gemas mencubit pipi Naruto.

Buru-buru Naruto melepaskannya. "Nenek, ini sakit." Naruto mengusap pipinya yang kini memerah. "Lihat apa yang nenek perbuat." Naruto memberengut.

"Sudahlah, sekarang Naruto istirahat saja. Kakashi akan mengantarkan ke kamar yang telah nenek siapkan untukmu. Kau menyukai warna terang, kan?" Tsunade tersenyum tulus.

Naruto mengangguk dan mencium pipi Tsunade dengan lembut. "Nenek juga perlu istirahat."

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Tsunade mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang kepercayaannya selain Kakashi. Seseorang diseberang sambungan itu mengangkat panggilan dari Tsunade.

"Aku harap kalian dapat menjalankan tugas kalian. Jangan sampai sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto. Kalau perlu pertaruhkan nyawa kalian untuk melindungi cucuku." Setelah itu Tsunade memutuskan sambungannya.

Tsunade akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi cucunya. Dia tidak ingin melihat cucunya mengalami hal yang lebih pahit lagi. Tsunade akan mengakhiri kehidupan pahit Naruto.

* * *

Cahaya yang remang itu hanya sedikit memperjelas samar wajah dari beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan tanpa jendela itu. Seorang lelaki terikat dengan mulut yang tersumbat kain putih. Entah sudah berapa banyak air liur yang terperangkap pada kain putih itu. Lelaki itu tampak tak berdaya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit kabur namun dia masih dapat melihat sekitarnya.

Lelaki itu tidak mengingat berapa kali orang-orang yang berada di ruangan ini memukulnya. Lelaki yang memiliki rambut pendek, berantakan dan berwarna gelap hanya mengingat pukulan terakhir yang telak menghujam ulu hatinya. Dia bersumpah tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Seember air mengguyur tubuh lelaki itu, berusaha membuat lelaki itu sadar sepenuhnya.

Lelaki berbadan besar itu kini melepaskan sumpalan dari mulut lelaki tak berdaya itu.

"Bangun!" hardik seorang lelaki berbadan besar.

Lelaki tak berdaya itu menatap yang berada dihadapannya. Rasanya berat sekali untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya.

"Apa kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" tanya lelaki berbadan besar itu. Menjambak rambut pendek korbannya.

Bukannya menjawab, lelaki itu balik bertanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan dariku?" Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Lelaki itu tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas para lelaki yang menghajarnya.

"Kami hanya ingin tahu sebuah nama. Kenapa kau susah sekali menyebutkannya?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Aku bilang aku tidak tahu namanya. Aku tidak tahu nama dari penerus Namikaze. Aku berkata jujur." Entah berapa kali dia harus membuat percaya dengan orang-orang yang menyekapnya. "Aku memang bekerja di perusahaan Namikaze tetapi aku tidak tahu menahu tentang penerus Namikaze."

"Apa kau ingin mati? Kau bisa mengatakan siapa nama dari penerus Namikaze itu." Bersiap-siap pria berbadan besar akan menghajar lagi lelaki tak berdaya itu. "Kenapa kau memilih cara kekerasan seperti ini?"

"Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak tah—" belum sempat lelaki itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lelaki berbadan besar itu melayangkan tinju pada perut lelaki tak berdaya itu.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Tuhan!" Sekali lagi lelaki berbesar itu melayangkan tinjunya. "Tuhan tidak bersamamu sekarang." Garang sekali ucapan lelaki yang menyiksanya.

Lelaki itu batuk, mengeluarkan darah. Dia tidak ingat sudah berapa kali penjahat menyiksa dirinya. Yang masih dia ingat bahwa dia masih bernapas hingga sekarang walaupun dia tidak kuat. Kalau seperti ini, lebih baik dia mati saja. Sudah tidak ada yang dapat dia pertahankan. Bahkan harga dirinya sudah hancur. Dia benci ketika mendapati dirinya seperti ini, tak berdaya.

Keheningan kembali menguasai keadaan. Tampaknya lelaki berbadan besar itu sudah jengah dengan korbannya yang tidak mau mengungkapkan apa yang sedang dia cari. Dia biarkan lelaki tak berdaya itu merasakan sakit dari pukulan-pukulan dirinya. Toh, lelaki itu mendapat tugas menyiksa lelaki yang bersama dirinya jika tidak mau membuka mulut.

Tidak beberapa lama, keheningan itu kemudian terusik ketika suara pintu terbuka, memecah keheningan pikiran orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Seseorang yang ternyata tuan mereka kini telah berada di antara mereka.

"Tuan!" ujar orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu sambil menundukkan kepala dengan penuh hormat terkecuali lelaki yang diikat itu.

Tuan mereka mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang berarti menerima salam mereka.

"Apa kalian sudah mendapatkan hasil dari lelaki busuk itu?" pemuda angkuh itu manatap penuh kebencian pada lelaki yang terikat itu.

"Belum, tuan."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kalian bunuh. Aku punya tugas baru untuk kalian semua." Tuan mereka memberikan selembar kertas pada lelaki berbadan besar yang merupakan ketua.

Lelaki itu mengangguk paham. "Baik akan saya laksanakan."

"Setelah ini kirim salam pada Itachi. Kau bisa mengiris tangan atau bagian tubuh darinya dan kirimkan kado spesial dari bagian tubuhnya untuk Itachi. Aku yakin Itachi akan senang mendapatkan hadiahnya." Tuan mereka tertawa puas. Otak licik yang tertanam pada tuan mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti hingga membuat Itachi menderita. Obsesi gila tuan mereka yang terkadang membuat mereka tak habis pikir.

Jika dia tidak dapat mendapatkan Sasuke maka dia dapat memanfaatkan sahabat Itachi. Kemungkinan terbesar Itachi akan terpukul dengan kematian sahabat dekatnya.

_Sial, aku tidak boleh seperti ini._ Dalam benaknya lelaki itu tidak ingin berakhir seperti yang diucapkan oleh pemuda yang baru saja keluar ruangan.

Lelaki yang tak berdaya itu mulai memikirkan rencana agar dapat kabur dari tempat mengerikan ini. Dia tidak ingin Itachi bersedih karenanya. Dia harus kabur. Dia tidak ingin mati. Benak lelaki yang disekap itu berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari masalahnya. Itachi, sahabat satu-satunya dan dia yakin Itachi akan melakukan apapun untuk dirinya. Dan dia juga harus seperti yang akan dilakukan oleh Itachi. dia harus berjuang mempertahankan nyawanya.

* * *

Ponsel Itachi bergetar ketika ada pesan masuk. Dengan cepat Itachi membacanya.

Pesan singkat itu membuat Itachi geram dan mendadak panas. Itachi mengebrak meja membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Pein yang melihat Itachi geram.

Itachi tidak habis pikir bagaimana manusia ular itu memanfaatkan segala celah yang dapat menghancurkan dirinya. Setelah sasuke, kini sahabatnya berada dalam cengkaraman manusia ular itu.

"Shisui. Mereka mendapatkan Shisui." Geram Itachi mengatakannya.

"Sial! Kalau begitu kita harus bergerak." Pernyataan Itachi membuat Deidara menanggapinya. "Bagaimana mungkin dia terus menggunakan orang terdekat Itachi untuk menarik Itachi keluar dari sarangnya? Sungguh picik pikiran orang itu. Dan kenapa harus Itachi yang menerima semuanya? Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!" umpatan Deidara terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Udara di sekitar mereka serasa menghilang begitu saja.

Zetsu menambahkan. "Benar. Kalau seperti ini, dia menghina Akatsuki. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa Itachi adalah bagian dari Akatsuki. Seharusnya dia tidak hanya mengincar Itachi."

"Benar-benar tidak tahu diri orang itu. Aku saja sampai jijik menyebutkan namanya." Hidan bergedik jijik. Dia melakukannya jika dia tidak menyukai orang.

Ricuh. Itulah yang terjadi di dalam ruangan ini. semuanya sibuk berbicara. Memaki atau memberikan nama baru pada musuh mereka bersama.

_Berengsek _

_Bajingan tengik_

_Ular busuk_

Banyak umpatan yang membuat Pein harus mengambil tindakan untuk membuat mereka menutup mulut mereka.

"Diam!" gelegar suara Pein membuat semuanya terdiam.

Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut tidak menyangka Pain akan berteriak seperti itu. Selain itu ketika dia mendengar nama yang disebutkan Itachi, Sasuke pernah mendengarnya. Kalau tidak salah, Shisui adalah sahabat Itachi sejak sekolah dasar.

"Itachi, apa kau yakin Shisui dalam bahaya?"

Itachi menyerahkan ponselnya. Pein tahu siapa yang mengirimi sms itu.

"Aku menyuruh Sasori untuk mengawasi Shisui." Itachi dengan apa yang diberitahukan Sasori padanya. Tidak mungkin bocah merah itu membohonginya.

"Kalau begini kau harus tenang. Jangan kau remehkan bocah sialan seperti Sasori." Entah Pein mengejek atau memuji Sasori. "Kita harus yakin bahwa Sasori akan mengatasi masalah ini. sekarang kita harus tenang. Kalian semua jangan terpancing emosi. Sikap kalian seperti pasti membuat manusia ular itu senang."

Itachi duduk. Begitu pula dengan semuanya.

"Kita harus tetap pada rencana. Pasti besok, manusia ular itu akan keluar dari sarangnya. Kita akan menghentikannya sebelum dia berbuat lebih jauh lagi." Pain mengingat pada semuanya agar rencana awal mereka tidak berantakan. "Kita harus melindungi penerus Namikaze atau kita yang akan diburu oleh Namikaze jika kita gagal. Ingat, pembalasan Namikaze lebih menyakitkan daripada manusia ular itu. Nyawa dibayar nyawa."

Semua setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan dengan Pein. Tidak ada orang yang dapat membantah ucapan Pein. Namikaze yang menciptakan dan menggerakan mereka. Tidak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan jika Namikaze ingin membunuh mereka. Jika itu terjadi mereka harus bersembunyi atau mati yang merupakan jalan terbaik.

Sebelum Namikaze menemukan mereka dan dilatih sebagai organisasi bayangan, mereka bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya orang biasa yang selalu diperlakukan dengan tidak baik. Mereka tidak akan dan mungkin mengkhianati organisasi ini. terkecuali manusia ular yang keluar dan membuat Namikaze kehilangan kepercayaan sementara pada mereka. sebelum akhirnya Pein menebus kesalahan Akatsuki dan mengembalikan kepercayaan Namikaze padanya. Enam tindikan ditelinganya merupakan tanda bahwa dia mendapatkan hukuman dari Namikaze.

Pein menatap Sasuke. Dilihat seperti itu oleh Pein, Sasuke menatap balik.

"Sasuke aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu." Pein menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Aku harap kau dapat melaksanakan peranmu yang akan aku berikan."

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia sudah bagian dari organisasi ini.

"Sekarang kalian bisa kembali dan persiapkan untuk esok malam. Jangan sampai kalian melupakan dengan apa yang kita bicarakan hari ini." sebelum semuanya bubuar, Pein kembali mengingatkan dengan rencana mereka. Pertemuan jelas telah berakhir.

Pein telah menutup pertemuan kali ini. Ada beberapa pertikaian yang harus dilerai namun dapat diselesaikan. Dan pertemuan kali ini mendapatkan suatu kesimpulan yang luar bisa. Melindungi Namikaze dan menghancurkan siapapun yang ingin mencelakai keluarga Namikaze. Para anggota Akatsuki begitu bersemangat bahkan terlalu bersemangat untuk membuat derita pada orang-orang yang akan mereka hadapi besok.

* * *

Lelaki berambut gelap itu berlari kencang. Tidak dia pedulikan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Hal yang paling terpenting sekarang adalah terlepas dari para penculik yang telah menyekapnya. Satu tembakan lepas menuju arahnya tetapi lelaki yang bernama Shisui itu berhasil lolos dari tembakan maut itu.

Shisui berpikir dia harus hidup. Dia tidak ingin Itachi menangisi dirinya. Dia akan bertahan hingga akhir.

Tidak! Shisui tidak ingin mati di tempat seperti ini walaupun dia sempat memikirkannya tadi. Baru saja dia akan berbelok ke jalanan. Ada seseorang yang menariknya menuju sebuah gedung lama tak berpenghuni. Seseorang yang tidak Shisui ketahui mendekap mulutnya, membuatnya tidak bergerak atau bertingkah macam-macam. Baru saja dia terlepas dari kandang harimau, Shisui harus masuk ke dalam kandang buaya.

Shisui tidak mengetahui orang yang mendekap mulutnya. Baru saja dia menyelamatkan nyawanya dan kini dia berada dalam dekapan orang asing.

"Tenang bodoh! aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu." Lelaki itu masih mendekam mulut Shisui. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Shisui berhenti menggerakkan badannya. Shisui mengangguk pelan. Entah dia harus percaya atau tidak dengan ucapan orang asing ini. Tetapi dia percaya bahwa orang yang mendekapnya ini akan menyelamatkannya.

Orang asing yang bersama Shisui memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Setelah berhasil mengecoh para penjahat, dekapan mulut Shisui terlepas. Shisui dapat bernapas lega.

Shisui berusaha mengatur napasnya yang hampir habis. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Shisui menoleh ke arah orang yang telah menyelamatkannya. Orang itu adalah lelaki berambut merah dengan tinggi yang sejajar dengan dirinya. Dapat Shisui lihat, lelaki itu memegang senjata di tangannya.

"Siapa? Kau siapa?" tanya Shisui ketika keadaan sudah benar-benar dalam keadaan aman.

"Aku Sasori. Teman Itachi." Sasori memperkenalkan dirinya singkat. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memperkenalkan diri panjang lebar. "Kita harus bergegas. Kita tidak ingin berurusan dengan mereka." Sasori menarik tangan Shisui. Pergi dari tempat mengerikan itu.

* * *

Malam telah menguasai langit. Tanpa bintang yang bersinar malam ini. angin berembus kencang di luar sana berusaha untuk mengugurkan daun dari induk pohon. Hewan malam mulai keluar dari peraduannya. Sedangkan Naruto berada di kamar baru yang telah dia tempati sejak dia memasuki rumah neneknya yang bernama Tsunade. Berjam-jam di kamar membuat Naruto hanya tidur-tiduran di kasur seraya menatap ponselnya yang sama sekali tidak menandakan ada sms masuk terkecuali dari Kiba yang menanyakan tentang keberadaannya dan Hinata. Itupun sekitar sejam yang lalu. Sedangkan seseorang yang sedang dia tunggu, tidak kunjung menghubunginya. Membosankan. Tidak ada yang menarik di dalam kamarnya walaupun di dalamnya banyak sekali kebutuhan yang menunjang hiburan bagi dirinya. Tetapi untuk saat ini tidak ada yang menarik perhatian Naruto.

Naruto segera menjatuhkan diri ke kasur, kelelahan. Tsunade benar-benar keras kepala, mengingatkan Naruto pada ayahnya yang sangat keras kepala. Naruto jadi menyadari bahwa sifat keras kepala ayahnya dulu diwariskan dari neneknya yang terlihat sangat muda. Sepertinya operasi plastik sukses besar pada neneknya.

Semua barang yang berada di apartemen sudah dibawa semua ke tempatnya. Tsunade tidak membiarkan Naruto untuk mengurusi semua barang-barang yang berada di apartemen. Naruto tidak dapat melawan perkataan Tsunade. Perkataan Tsunade terdengar mutlak dan tak dapat terbantahkan. Bagi Naruto, Tsunade benar-benar nenak yang sangat dihormati oleh sekitarnya.

Naruto tersenyum ketika mengingat kembali kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Mendapatkan sebuah keluarga adalah kejutan yang berharga yang tak mungkin Naruto bayangkan.

Jika memikirkan ini semua membuat Naruto lelah. Baru saja Naruto menutup matanya, sesosok pria tampan bernama Sasuke melintas dalam pikirannya. Dengan mudah pikirannya memainkan ilusi akan Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Gumam Naruto pelan. Masih menutup matanya.

"Kira-kira Sasuke sedang apa ya? Apa sudah tidur?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri seraya melirik jam yang tertancap di dinding. "Aku yakin Sasuke belum tidur kalau jam segini."

Entah kenapa Naruto memikirkan Sasuke dan merindukannya. Tidak mungkin kalau dia memiliki perasaan dengan orang yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya walaupun itu ada unsur tidak sengaja.

Muka Naruto mendadak memerah. Dia memegang dadanya yang sejak tadi berdebar sangat kencang ketika dia memikirkan Sasuke.

"Sial!" Naruto berusaha menetralkan debaran jantungnya.

Naruto berusaha memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk mengenyahkan bayangan Sasuke. Namun suara dering ponselnya membuat Naruto membuka matanya kembali.

Cepat-cepat Naruto mengambil ponsel yang berada di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ketika Naruto melihat nama yang baru saja dia pikirkan, Naruto tersenyum dan buru-buru menekan tombol hijau. Gagal usaha Naruto untuk mengenyahkan bayangan Sasuke yang berada di dalam pikirannya.

"Halo?" suara berat dari seberang sana menyapa indera pendengaran Naruto. Entah kenapa suara Sasuke saat ini terdengar begitu indah dan seksi.

"Iy-iya, Sas. Ada apa?" jujur saat ini Naruto sangat gugup. Padahal Sasuke tidak berada di sampingnya. Tetap saja, suara Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto gugup setengah mati.

"Naruto." Terdengar suara Sasuke yang begitu Naruto rindukan.

Eh, kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang saat mendengar suara Sasuke. Ucap Naruto dalam hati seraya memegang dadanya.

"Ya, sas." Naruto menyahut. Dia berusaha agar tidak terdengar gugup.

"Kau sedang apa? Apa aku menganggumu?" tanya Sasuke. Dia takut jika akan menganggu kegiatan Naruto.

"Sedang tiduran. Hari ini waktuku hanya aku gunakan untuk bermalas-malasan saja. Jadi aku tidak merasa terganggu. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto balik. Ada rasa yang meletup-letup di dalam dadanya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Eh? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Terdengar serius sekali." Naruto menyadari nada suara Sasuke yang berubah.

"Bisakah kita bertemu di restoran dekat bar Shikamaru?" jawab Sasuke seraya menanyakan Naruto untuk bertemu dengan dirinya. "Malam ini." lanjutnya.

Tidak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini, mengajaknya keluar. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang begitu serius yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Sasuke. Banyak pertanyaan yang langsung bermunculan dalam pikiran Naruto ketika Sasuke mengajaknya keluar.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan ke sana." Ucap Naruto memastikan bahwa dia akan datang ke tempat Sasuke inginkan.

"Aku tunggu." Setelah itu, Sasuke mematikan sambungannya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Mengganti baju dengan buru-buru, mengambil asal. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke menunggunya. Setelah itu, Naruto segera menemui Sasuke dengan ditemani oleh Kakashi. Padahal Naruto tidak ingin ditemani oleh Kakashi. Mati-matian Naruto menolaknya namun Tsunade tidak mengizinkan jika dirinya tidak bersama Kakashi. Dengan berat hati, Naruto harus menerima perintah yang Tsunade berikan padanya.

"Bawa Kakashi atau kau tidak boleh pergi sama sekali." Kira-kira begitulah perintah yang Tsunade berikan padanya.

Sepuluh menit Naruto dalam perjalanan. Setidaknya Naruto tidak menyesal membawa Kakashi karena kemampuan Kakashi dalam menyetir sungguh luar biasa, membuat Naruto segera sampai di tempat pertemuannya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto sudah berada di dalam restoran yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Kakashi menunggu Naruto di dalam mobil. Restoran tidak ramai saat ini—sedang sepi pengunjung. Seperti itu dalam penglihatan Naruto. Dia disambut oleh seorang perempuan yang begitu menawan dengan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya. Naruto membalas senyuman perempuan itu. Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya hingga dia menemukan Sasuke berada di sudut kafe.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan temanku. Di sana. "Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya pada seorang pria yang sedang mengamati sesuatu dari balik jendela restoran—Sasuke.

Naruto diantarkan oleh pelayan menawan itu ke tempat Sasuke berada. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum ketika dia berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Dapat Naruto lihat pelayan perempuan itu sesekali melirik Sasuke dengan malu-malu. Naruto dapat memakluminya dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pelayan itu. Sasuke memang memiliki wajah yang tampan dan kharisma luar biasa yang jarang Naruto temui pada lelaki pada umumnya. Penampilan dan kharisma Sasuke mengingatkan Naruto pada ayahnya.

"Kau menunggu lama?" tanya Naruto yang melirik kopi Sasuke yang sudah setengah cangkir.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau pesan saja dulu."

Saran Sasuke langsung dituruti oleh Naruto. Naruto memanggil seorang pelayan yang tak jauh dari mejanya. Buru-buru seorang pelayan perempuan menghampiri meja mereka dan melayani Naruto, mengeluarkan catatan kecil dan pulpen dari kantongnya.

"Apa yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya pelayan perempuan seraya bersiap-siap mencatat apa yang akan dipesan oleh pelanggannya. "Kita mempunyai menu andalan jika anda merasa lapar." Lanjut pelayan itu. Pelayan menunjuk menu yang merupakan andalan restoran di sini.

"Hm, aku ingin jus jeruk. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Mungkin saja Sasuke ingin memesan lagi. Naruto mengabaikan menu andalan restoran karena dia tidak merasa lapar.

"Kopi." jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Sasuke mengabaikan pelayan perempuan yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ada lagi?" tanya pelayan itu. Usaha untuk menawarkan menu andalan gagal besar.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum. Setelah selesai mencatat, pelayan itu segera menyerahkan pesanan Naruto dan Sasuke pada koki yang berada di dapur. Sedangkan Naruto melihat pelayan itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke sebelum melayani pegunjung yang lain.

"Seharusnya kau jangan terlalu banyak meminum kopi. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Naruto menasehati Sasuke yang mempunyai kebiasaan meminum kopi.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk berhenti." Ucap Sasuke.

Suasana kembali menjadi sunyi. Sasuke tidak banyak bicara membuat Naruto menjadi canggung. Bukankah ada yang ingin Sasuke bicarakan. Lalu kenapa Sasuke tidak bicara? Begitu yang Naruto pikirkan.

Naruto tidak menyukai situasi hening seperti ini.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke, berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Baik-baik saja." singkat, jelas dan padat seperti biasa Sasuke menjawabnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Naruto manggut-manggut.

Kesunyian kembali melanda ketika Sasuke kembali menutup mulutnya setelah selesai menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sas, apa kau menyadari bahwa kau ini tampan?" tanya Naruto, melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat kening Sasuke berkerut. Terlalu tiba-tiba. Bahkan Naruto tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia tanyakan. Atau Naruto terlalu sadar untuk menanyakannya.

Sasuke tampak bingung. Dia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya atau mungkin pernyataan yang Naruto ucapkan.

"Terkadang aku iri padamu. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana reaksi orang terhadapmu. Apalagi para perempuan yang tidak tahan dengan apa yang berada pada dirimu." Jujur yang dikatakan oleh Naruto sekarang. "Ketampanan dan kharismamu. Apakah kau tidak sadar? Kau menyebalkan sekali jika kau tidak sadar dengan semuanya."

Sasuke yang menyadari perkataan Naruto kemudian tersenyum. "Lalu ketampananku ini membuatmu iri denganku? Atau pesonaku menyilaukanmu?"

"Terkadang. Aku iri padamu." jujur Naruto mengatakannya. Dia memang terpesona dengan apa yang ada pada Sasuke. Dia tidak memungkirinya walaupun Sasuke mengatakannya dengan terlalu percaya diri. "Aku ini laki-laki tapi tak jarang yang mengatakan bahwa aku ini manis. Bahkan ada yang mengatakanku cantik. Bukankah itu menyebalkan? Padahal dirimu laki-laki dan orang mengatakan bahwa dirimu cantik. Kau pasti akan marah karenanya."

_Kau memang manis, Naruto. Dan kata 'cantik' memang menggambarkan dirimu. Dari sisi manapun kau terlihat seperti perempuan daripada lelaki._ Dalam hati Sasuke berkata betapa manisnya Naruto.

"Aku yang seharusnya iri padamu."

"Eh?" Naruto menatap bingung pada Sasuke. "Kenapa harus iri padaku?"

"Kebaikan hati yang murni. Kau memiliki hati yang begitu baik. Aku yang seharusnya iri padamu. Aku terpesona akan hal yang kau miliki." Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Naruto memerah seperti bunga mawar merah di meja mereka. "Kau benar-benar membuatku iri dengan kebaikan hatimu. Ketampanan itu bisa dibeli dengan uang. Kau ke dokter dan semuanya akan berubah sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan. Tampan itu mudah. Sedangkan kebaikan hati tidak mungkin dibeli dengan uang. Aku tidak pernah menemukan orang yang menolong orang lain tanpa pamrih terkecuali dirimu."

Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang memukau, membuat Naruto terpana.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang saat sudah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Naruto berusaha mengalihkan suasana yang menurutnya menjadi lebih panas. Panas karena pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Kau ini pintar sekali mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, Naruto." Sasuke menekankan nama Naruto.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah alasan kau menyuruhku ke sini." Naruto masih berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Baru saja Sasuke akan membuka mulutnya, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, pelayan muncul membawa minuman yang Sasuke dan Naruto pesan. Pelayan itu menaruh barang-barang bawaannya di meja

"Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada pelayan yang telah membawa pesanannya.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Sahut pelayan perempuan itu. Setelah membungkukan badan, pelayan itu segera pergi ke meja lain untuk melayani pelanggan yang baru saja tiba.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya yang belum sempat terjawab oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan membuat Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

"Sebenarnya," jawab Sasuke, terkesan lebih ragu-ragu daripada biasanya, walaupun dia tidak seperti itu. "Aku harus membatalkan rencana pergi ke Yokohama." Jujur Sasuke sangat berat hati untuk membatalkan acara yang sudah dia janjikan pada Naruto.

Alis Naruto bertaut. Tak lama Naruto terkekeh. "Aku kira kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

Sasuke terdiam. "Ini sangat penting bagiku."

"Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk. Kita bisa melakukannya lain waktu. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya lewat telepon saja?" lanjut Naruto dengan suara kalem.

"Maaf." Permohonan maaf keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membatalkan acara kita."

"Tenang saja. Kita bisa melakukannya lain waktu." Naruto berusaha menghibur Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membatalkannya." Suara Sasuke sarat penyelasan. Naruto menganggapnya wajar. Naruto tahu Sasuke tidak sekedar menyesal. Dia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memakluminya kok." Naruto tersenyum, menghibur Sasuke. "Kita bisa melakukannya lain waktu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Ini bukan masalah yang besar. Kau tenang saja, Sas." Naruto tersenyum lembut. Naruto berusaha menyakinkan Sasuke

Naruto melihat Sasuke hendak mengulurkan tangan kanannya, ragu-ragu ingin meraih tangan Naruto. Tapi kemudian Sasuke mengurungkannya dan pelan-pelan meletakkan tangannya pada gagang cangkir berisi kopi. Hatinya berkecamuk tidak karuan. Naruto menghela napas pelan ketika melihat Sasuke yang membatalkan niat untuk menyentuh dirinya.

"Lain kali aku akan benar-benar mengajakmu ke Yokohama." Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto sungguh-sungguh.

"Iya. Aku yakin kita bisa pergi ke sana. Mungkin besok bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku akan menantikannya."

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke singkat. _Aku juga_. Sasuke melanjutkannya di dalam hati.

Ternyata besok Naruto memang harus menghadiri acara penyambutan yang telah Tsunade siapkan untuk dirinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto melamun.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa." Naruto tersenyum kikuk. "Ada apa memangnya?"

Dengan segera Naruto menyesap jus jeruk buru-buru. Dia gugup ketika ketahuan Sasuke sedang melamun.

"Kau sudah siap pulang?" tanya Sasuke ketika dia menyadari bahwa sudah tidak ada yang dapat dia bicarakan.

"Ya," Naruto mengiyakan langsung. _Padahal aku masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Sasuke_. Di dalam benaknya, Naruto tidak ingin perpisahan ini.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, terkejut dengan nada perubahan Naruto barusan.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang sekarang."

Naruto menginginkan waktu bersama dengan Sasuke lebih lama, namun pertanyaan yang baru saja Sasuke tanyakan padanya membuat Naruto tidak dapat berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Naruto tidak mungkin menghentikan atau menahan Sasuke agar terus bersamanya.

Pelayan muncul ketika Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Jadi bagaimana, tuan?" pelayan itu bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Kami mau bayar, terima kasih." Suara Sasuke tenang, dia tidak menampilkan senyuman pada wajahnya.

Pelayan segera menyerahkan kertas tagihan. Sasuke mengeluarkan isi dari dompetnya dan meletakkan uangnya di atas kertas tagihan.

"Simpan saja kembaliannya." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Naruto ikut berdiri dengan susah payah ketika Sasuke membawanya.

Sasuke tidak berpaling dari Naruto ketika mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan. Padahal Naruto melihat pelayan itu tersenyum pada Sasuke, sebuah senyuman yang menggoda.

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Sasuke berjalan ke pintu restoran dan membukakan untuk Naruto. Dengan segera Naruto berjalan melewatinya, keluar restoran.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sasuke menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantar Naruto pulang ke rumahnya.

Sasuke belum mengetahui bahwa Naruto pindah ke tempat Tsunade dikarenakan Naruto masih ingin merahasianya dari Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sas. Hari ini aku akan pulang dengan Kakashi." Tentu saja Naruto akan menolaknya. Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan Kakashi bergitu saja.

Asing. Sasuke terasa tidak mengenal nama yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Naruto. "Kakashi?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Di-dia temanku. Tadi aku ke sini dengannya. Aku merasa tidak enak jika meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dia sudah membantuku datang ke restoran. Setidaknya aku juga harus kembali dengannya." Naruto memberikan alasannya pada Sasuke. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan sebenarnya. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Lanjut Naruto dengan cepat.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke memastikan. Berharap Naruto akan mengubah pikirannya.

"Ya, mungkin lain kali. Lagi pula ini sudah terlalu malam. Kau harus beristirahat." Naruto menyentuh lengan Sasuke dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi sesampainya aku di rumah."

"Hm, hati-hati di jalan."

Naruto tidak ingin semuanya berakhir.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang."

"Aku akan pulang jika kau tidak mengajakku berbicara terus."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Naruto ragu-ragu saat akan meninggalkan Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto berpamitan, meninggalkan Sasuke. Belum terlalu jauh Naruto melangkah, Sasuke kembali memanggilnya.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke dengan nada serius, tapi ragu.

"Ya, ada apa, sas?" Naruto berbalik pada Sasuke dengan begitu antusias.

Sasuke terdiam, menatap Naruto. Sasuke ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun lidahnya dan mulutnya tiba-tiba terbungkam. Naruto menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa, Sas?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Sampai ketemu besok." Desah Sasuke pelan. Gagal ingin mengucapkan apa yang ingin dia ucapkan.

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum. Naruto mendesah pelan, Sasuke tidak mungkin melihat Naruto mendesah karena Naruto sudah kembali berpaling dari Sasuke.

"Naruto," dua kali Sasuke memanggil dan membuat Naruto kembali berbalik, melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Tidur nyenyak, ya." Kata Sasuke membuat Naruto bahagia.

Naruto tersenyum cerah. "Kau juga. Hati-hati di jalan."

Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menunggu hingga Naruto memasuki mobil, kemudian dari kaca spion mobil Kakashi, Naruto melihat Sasuke sudah memasuki mobilnya. Naruto menyadari bahwa dia merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya ketika dirinya berbicara dengan Sasuke. Begitu pula yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku merestuimu bersama Naruto." Ucapan Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke ketika mobil sudah menjauh dari restoran.

"Hm," hanya itu balasan Sasuke.

"Naruto, lelaki yang baik. Dia juga manis." Itachi menambahkan kata manis membuat Sasuke sedikit cemburu.

Sasuke melihat senyuman jahil Itachi yang bertengger di wajah kakaknya. Ada kesan bahagia yang tak bisa Sasuke jelaskan terpancar dari senyuman itu.

"Diamlah. Musnakan senyummu itu dari wajahmu." Sasuke memalingkan mukanya dari Itachi.

Baru saja Sasuke akan memejamkan matanya. Itachi sudah memanggil namanya. Dan tidak senyuman seperti yang Sasuke lihat tadi.

"Sas, coba kau lihat kaca spion. Kau merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba saat Sasuke tengah memikirkan makna senyuman Itachi tadi.

Segera Sasuke melihat kaca spion dan melihat sebuah van hitam yang seperti mengikuti mobil mereka. Sebuah van yang Sasuke lihat saat dirinya menemui Naruto di restoran.

"Mereka mengikuti kita." Ucap Itachi setelah Sasuke memerhatikan kaca spion dan mencoba menoleh ke belakang, melihat van dari kaca belakang mobil.

Sasuke meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. "Mau membunuhmu?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Itachi menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau langsung mengucapkannya seperti itu? Setidaknya kau pakai kalimat basa-basi." Jawaban Itachi membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal. Keadaan seperti ini, Itachi masaih saja sempat bercanda.

"Aku tidak menyukai basa-basi." Sasuke menjelaskannya.

"Kau mau ikut bermain denganku?"

Sasuke tidak menyangka Itachi menganggapnya bukan sebagai ancaman melainkan seperti hadiah tak terduga.

Tawaran Itachi membuat Sasuke bergedik ngeri. Melihat Itachi seperti ini membuat Sasuke merasa aneh. Tetapi ekspresi Sasuke datar-datar saja dalam menyikapi sikap Itachi.

"Terserah padamu." Sasuke menjawabnya acuh.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai sekarang." Itachi segera memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimum.

Dapat Sasuke lihat dari ekor matanya, Itachi memacu mobilnya dengan cepat sekali dan terlihat Itachi mengabaikan apapun yang berada di depannya. Sepertinya Itach tidak memerhatikan jalan.

Sesekali Itachi melihat kaca spion dan menemukan bahwa van hitam itu berusaha untuk menyaingi kecepan Itachi yang menggila. Beruntung jalan nampak sepi dari biasanya. Tidak banyak mobil yang berlalu lalang. Jika menghalangi Itachi maka dengan gesit dia menyalipnya. Itachi membawa mobilnya dengan lihai membuat van di belakang mereka nampak kewalahan mengejar mereka.

Sasuke melihat seorang lelaki botak mengeluarkan setengah badannya dari jendela mobil van. Sesuatu terpegang di tangan lelaki botak itu. Sebuah senjata di tangannya. Tanpa aba-aba, lelaki itu menembaki mobil mangsanya dengan beringas. Suara tembakan brutal terdengar jelas. Beberapa mobil tampak menghindar dari van hitam itu.

Itachi masih memacu mobilnya, kali ini kecepatan dia tambahkan. Dia tidak ingin mati konyol dengan cara seperti ini. Dia kini berbelok ke arah kanan, melewati gang yang muat dengan ukuran mobilnya. Itachi tahu daerah ini dan akan menjebak van yang mengikuti sekaligus menembaki mobilnya. Dia tidak terima.

"Sas, ambil senjata di tasku. Gunakan keahlian menembakmu. Kita akan menjebak mereka di daerah ini." Itachi kembali berbelok ke arah kanan.

Sasuke segera menuruti perintah Itachi dan segera mengambilnya. Dia buka kaca yang berada di sampingnya, membukanya hingga tak terlihat kacanya. Sasuke mengeluarkan setengah badannya ketika dia tidak mendengar suara tembakan lagi dari van itu. Ini kesempatan Sasuke untuk membalas serangan brutal itu. Sasuke menembak dengan lugas. Dia mengenai salah satu van itu. Kemudian Sasuke kembali menebak penyangga bangunan setengah jadi. Penyangga itu rubuh dan melayang, tertancap di atap van itu. Sepertinya Sasuke berhasil membunuh salah satu dari kawanan penjahat di dalam van itu. Dia dapat mendengar umpatan benci dari orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

Sasuke kembali memasukan badannya ketika dia melihat lelaki botak itu mengeluarkan senjatannya. Tembakan itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini Itachi mengambil belokan kiri. Di depannya kini terbentang jembatan kayu yang di bawahnya aliran sungai.

"Kita jebak mereka di sini." Perintah Itachi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Siapkan senjatamu. Saat aku bilang tembak maka kau harus menembak penyangga jembatan yang akan kita lewati."

"Baik." Sasuke menyiapkan senjata. Bersiap-siap.

Lelaki di van itu tidak berhenti menembak. Itachi memacu mobilnya, bertambah kecepatannya. Terlihat di speedometernya jarum sudah mencapai angka dua ratus. Mobil itupun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati jembatan kayu. Di belakang mereka, mobil van masih setia mengikuti mereka dengan senjata yang terus menembaki tanpa ampun.

"TEMBAK!" Teriak Itachi memberi perintah. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan sedikitpun.

Dengan cepat Sasuke melakukannya, berulang kali menembaki penyangga jembatan kayu itu hingga akhirnya jembatan itu runtuh membuat mobil yang berada di tengah jembatan jatuh ke sungai yang berada di bawahnya.

Reaksi Itachi setelahnya tak terduga. Mobil itachi mendadak berhenti, membuat Sasuke mencengkram erat _seat belt _miliknya. Sasuke tidak menyangka Itachi akan menginjak rem tiba-tiba.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Itachi seraya melihat keadaan di belakang mereka melalui kaca spion.

"Jika kau mendadak berhenti seperti itu lagi maka keadaanku tidak akan baik-baik saja." Sasuke mendengus sebal. Dia merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Setidaknya kita berhasil menaklukan mereka."

"Hm," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Ini saatnya untuk pertunjukkan."

Itachi mengambil pistol dari tasnya, membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Itachi lakukan dengan pistolnya. Sasuke melihat Itachi meregangkan badannya sembari keluar dari mobil. Sasuke mengikuti Itachi.

Itachi bergerak ke arah musuh mereka. Sasuke berada tepat di belakang Itachi, mengamati dari sana. Terkadang Sasuke tidak paham dengan apa yang berada dalam benak Itachi. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenal sepenuhnya tentang Itachi. Tetapi yang dapat Sasuke pahami sekarang, Itachi akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi keluarganya. Dan itu telah Itachi buktikan dengan mengirimkan Tobi padanya dan Sasori pada sahabat Itachi.

"Kau ambil maka mati." Ujar Itachi dingin pada lelaki botak yang berusaha untuk menodongkan pistolnya pada Itachi.

Ketika Itachi dan Sasuke datang, lelaki botak itu bergerak meraih pistol, namun Itachi dengan cepat menodongkan pistol ke arah lelaki itu. Kalah cepat maka nyawa lelaki botak itu dalam bahaya. Sasuke hanya melihat. Tidak ingin terlibat walaupun pada akhirnya dia akan terlibat.

"Bawa mereka ke atas." Perintah Itachi segera Sasuke turuti. Dia tidak banyak bicara ketika Itachi memerintahkannya.

Sasuke membawa sisa musuh yang selamat ke atas. Sasuke menyuruh mereka berbaris dan naik ke atas. Salah satu dari mereka ada yang berusaha kabur dan membuat Sasuke melayangkan timah panasnya ke arah bahu musuh yang kabur, satu kali kemudian Itachi menambahkannya. Menembak tepat di kepala musuh. Dengan cepat tubuh itu ambruk, tersungkur ke tanah.

"Kau kabur maka kau akan merasakan hal yang sama." ucap Itachi tanpa belas kasihan. Dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Itachi mengawasi mereka bagaikan elang mengawasi mangsanya. Kini mereka telah sampai di atas. Sasuke membuat dua mangsanya berlutut dengan menendang kaki mereka.

"Kalian ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Itachi seraya menodongkan pistolnya secara bergantian.

Lelaki botak dan temannya tidak membuka mulut. Itachi tidak melihat rasa takut pada kedua mata mereka. Itachi menyukai keberanian dan kesetian mereka pada tuannya.

"Ternyata kalian anjing setia pada tuannya." Itachi menyeringai. Sasuke menguap.

"Cepat akhiri. Aku sudah mengantuk." Ujar Sasuke dengan mata yang merah, menahan rasa kantuk.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" Itachi menoleh pada Sasuke yang tengah menguap.

"Terserah padamu saja. Kau selalu semaumu sendiri." Sasuke memandang yang berada dihadapannya.

Itachi masih saja bermain-main. "Dengar, adikku sepertinya sudah tidak sabar pergi dari sini. Dengan begitu, aku akan mempercepatnya." Ucap Itachi dengan penuh makna mengerikan dalam ucapannya. "Mempercepat sesuatu pada kalian. Kalian pasti akan mengerti."

"Aku tidak akan menembak kalian." Lanjut Itachi dengan senyum indah bak malaikat tetapi ada makna iblis di dalamnya. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada keduanya.

Para musuh tidak senang ketika Itachi berkata seperti itu. Mereka merasakan sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan akan terjadi pada mereka. Tidak pernah mereka melihat hal seperti itu. Orang yang berada di hadapannya bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Bingung. "Lalu, mau kau apakan mereka?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Rasa kantuknya sedikit menghilang ketika Itachi akan melakukan sesuatu pada musuh mereka.

"Melakukan ini." Itachi segera menyerahkan pistolnya pada Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan pisau dari balik jaketnya.

Sasuke menatap Itachi tak percaya kalau Itachi akan melakukan hal yang membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri dengan sempurna.

"Tenang saja, adikku." Ucap Itachi di sela teriakan memilukan dari musuh mereka.

Itachi melakukan operasi dadakan pada salah satu musuh mereka. "Kita akan memberikan cinderamata pada tuanmu." Perbuatan Itachi membuat Sasuke sedikit mual.

Tidak sampai tiga menit, Itachi berhasil membuat karya. Sebuah karya mengerikan yang tidak pernah kedua musuhnya bayangkan.

"Kau gila." Dua kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Itachi benar-benar gila.

Itachi tersenyum. "Aku tahu itu. Ayo, kita sudahi saja. Kau pasti sudah sangat lelah." Ucap Itachi seraya membersihkan pisau berlumuran darah itu.

Itachi dan Sasuke meninggalkan kedua lelaki yang keadaannya sungguh berantakan, berdarah-darah dan _shock _berat di tepi sungai. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sasuke melihat operasi mengerikan Itachi. Tanpa rasa bersalah, Itachi memotong lidah lelaki botak dan mencongkel mata lelaki satunya. Tak berperasaan.

"Kau aneh." Kalimat pendek itu ketika Sasuke sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Itachi segera memacu kendarannya. Sasuke memerhatikan jarum kecepatan mobil dan melihat Itachi mengendarai di sekitar delapan puluh.

"Cobalah sekali-kali kau seperti tadi." Gurau Itachi.

Sasuke dapat mencium bau amis darah yang membuatnya mual.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, aku masih normal." Itachi hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau lucu, Sasuke." Sempat-sempatnya Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke.

Tidak dia pedulikan gurauan dan tawa Itachi yang memekikan telinganya. Dia hanya ingin istirahat dan memikirkan hari esok. Dia tidak sabar untuk menanti semuanya berakhir. Sasuke ingin segera mengajak Naruto berkencan dan menikmati waktu mereka berdua.

Itachi nampak sedang menghubungi seseorang. Sasuke berpikir bahwa Itachi sedang menghubungi Pein.

* * *

Mereka berkendara kemudian menepi di minimarket dua puluh empat jam. Sasori membeli kopi dan makanan ringan untuk mengisi perut. Sejujurnya dia tidak terlalu lapar. Dia hanya membutuhkan kopi untuk menahan rasa kantuknya. Perjalanan ini cukup membuatnya lela. Pengintaian dan penyelamatan yang membuat dirinya menguras waktu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori ketika kembali ke mobil.

Shisui menoleh ke arah Sasori. "Ya, terima kasih untuk menolongku. Hari yang paling buruk dalam hidupku."

"Hm," Sasori menyodorkan kopi dan makanan ringan. "Kau mungkin saja lapar."

"Aku sudah terlalu kenyang karena pukulan mereka." Shisui menerima yang ditawarkan padanya. "Berapa lama lagi?" tanya Shisui.

Sasori melihat jam tangannya. "Satu jam lagi kita akan sampai di tempat Itachi."

Keadaan menjadi tenang. Shisui terdiam sambil menyesap kopi yang diberikan Sasori. Menikmati makanan setelah penculikan atas dirinya. Beruntung, Shisui masih bisa merasakan kenikmatan akan minuman dan makanan yang melewati tenggorokannya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Shisui akan mengatakan bahwa Sasori adalah seseorang yang tidak dapat dipandang sebelah mata. Sasori membuat Shisui bergidik, Sasori tergolong cantik dan imut dibandingkan dengan tampan, penampilan polosnya. Siapa yang akan menyangka dibalik wajah polos itu, Sasori adalah lelaki yang mengerikan. Dengan wajah polos itu membuat siapapun tidak tahu mengenai sifat aslinya yang tersembunyi. Dia melihat Sasori ketika bermain dengan nyawa seseorang tanpa rasa bersalah tadi. Sasori membunuh orang yang hampir menangkapnya dengan sekali tebas. Memenggal kepala orang dengan mudahnya. Dan sialnya, kepala itu menggelinding ke arah Shisui. Beruntung Shisui tidak pingsan di tempat.

Dengan begitu, Shisui mengkategorikan Sasori orang yang harus dia waspadai. Aura Sasori sangat berbeda dengan aura orang yang pernah dia temui. Auranya hampir sama dengan Itachi.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"Ti-tidak." Malu. Shisui sangat malu ketika dia tertangkap basah memerhatikan wajah Sasori.

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang." Sasori segera menyalakan dan memacu mobil. Meninggalkan kota yang mereka singgahi dan menuju tempat utama. "Kau istirahat saja."

* * *

"Kenapa kalian selalu membawa kabar buruk bagiku? Tidakkah kalian membawa kabar yang dapat membawa kegembiraan padaku. Kalian semua tidak berguna. Kalian hanya sampah." Lagi-lagi rencananya gagal. Kenapa dirinya susah sekali membunuh Itachi.

Pemuda itu mengebrak mejanya berulang kali, menghancurkan apapun yang berada dihadapannya. Anak buahnya memandang ngeri pada tuannya. Pemuda itu tidak habis pikir dengan anak buahnya yang tidak becus membunuh satu orang saja.

"Kalian bunuh saja dua orang yang tak berguna itu. Bukankah hidup mereka sudah tidak berguna lagi? aku tidak peduli dengan mereka. Musnakan saja." perintah itu terdengar mutlak. Tidak ada yang berani membantahnya. Kedua lelaki yang mengalami operasi dadakan dari Itachi tidak menyangka tuannya akan membuangnya begitu saja. Padahal mereka telah menyerahkan semuanya. Kalau jadinya seperti ini, mereka lebih baik mati di tangan musuh daripada dihina seperti sampah. Mereka berdua sudah tidak peduli pada kematian.

Lelaki botak yang dipotong lidahnya, mendorong teman di sebelahnya dan mengambil senjata dengan cepat, mengarahkan pada orang yang telah membuangnya. Dia merasa terhina, setidaknya dia bisa mati dengan mencoba membunuh pemuda itu walaupun usahanya sia-sia. Cepat atau lambat dirinya akan mati.

"Tuan!" Kimimaro berteriak dan melindungi tuannya. Dia menembakkan peluru timah pada lelaki yang akan menyakiti tuannya.

"Sialan! Bunuh lelaki satunya. Buang mayat mereka ke sungai." Pemuda itu memberikan perintah pada tangan kanannya. Kimimaro yang telah menodongkan senjatanya pada lelaki buta itu.

Sebelum lelaki buta itu mati. Dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat pemuda yang menjadi tuannya geram. "Kau, Tuanku yang terhormat. Kau tidak mungkin menang melawan mereka. Aku adalah saksi yang merasakan betapa menakutkan dari orang yang kau kejar. Kau hanya berlindung pada bawahan dan senjatamu yang tak berguna. Kau akan merasakan sakit yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan. Dan di neraka aku akan menertawakan mayatmu. Tuanku. Kau adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah aku lihat dan temui." Pemuda itu geram ketika melihat bawahannya menyeringai. Dengan tidak sabar, pemuda itu merebut senjata dari tangan Kimimaro dan menembakkan timah panas berulang kali.

"Aku tidak mungkin kalah. Dasar anak buah sialan! Angkut mayat menjijikan itu." Pemuda itu melangkah mundur, wajahnya mengerut jijik.

"Kimimaro. Aku ingin semuanya berjalan lancar dengan sempurna. Aku tidak ingin kacau. Semuanya sudah sangat berantakan hingga membuatku mual. Besok kita akan menghancurkan Akatsuki, Namikaze dan yang terpenting Itachi." Dengan tawa yang mengerikan, Kimimaro terdiam di tempatnya. Jika sudah seperti ini Kimimaro hanya berdiri dalam bayang-bayang dan melihat kegilaan tuannya yang terobsesi dengan Itachi.

Tuanya mengerikan namun bodoh dalam bertindak.

* * *

Naruto membawa tubuhnya berbaring di kasur yang empuk. Dia tidak menyangka pertemuan dengan Sasuke ternyata membicarakan tentang masalah kepergian mereka. Naruto sedikit kecewa ketika Sasuke membatalkannya namun dia tidak mungkin egois. Pasti ada suatu alasan dibalik kebatalan kepergian mereka.

Naruto kembali mengambil posisi duduk ketika dirinya tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Dia mengambil ponsel yang tak jauh darinya. Menekan nomor yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepala. Kemudian mendekatkan ponsel pada telinganya. Terdengar nada sambungan di seberang sana.

Tidak lama hingga Naruto mendengar suara yang begitu dia kenal.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Suara Sasuke begitu mengagumkan.

Naruto mengambil sepelan mungkin agar Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. "Kau sudah sampai di tempatmu? Atau kau masih menyetir mobil?"

"Aku masih di mobil."

Naruto mengigit bibirnya. "Berarti aku menganggumu. Aku akan menghubungi nanti."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak sedang menyetir." Terdengar suara Sasuke terburu-buru. Seperti tidak ingin menyelesaikan percakapan dengan Naruto berakhir.

"Kau dengan seseorang?" Naruto merasa tidak senang ketika Sasuke bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke tidak menjawab malah bertanya balik pada Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku takut menganggu kalian." Sasuke mendeteksi radar cemburu pada nada Naruto barusan.

"Aku bersama dengan Itachi. Tadi aku ada urusan dengannya. Dia mengantarkanku pulang."

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut ketika Sasuke mengucapkan nama Itachi. "Kau bersama dengan Itachi?" Naruto memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah dengar. Dia tidak mungkin cemburu dengan Itachi. Dia memukul kepalanya pelan. Naruto seperti gadis yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta.

"Ya. Aku bersama kakakku. Dia memaksaku untuk berbicara dengannya." Sasuke memastikan ucapannya. "Ah, Itachi ingin sekali mengobrol denganmu. Tetapi dia sedang menyetir." Lanjut Sasuke ketika dia sempat terdiam.

Naruto terkekeh. "Kita bisa berbicara dengannya lain kali. Salam untuknya. Menyetirlah dengan aman."

"Iya. dia berkata seperti itu. Kau belum mengantuk?"

"Belum, aku tidak bisa tidur. Ada sesuatu yang aku pikirkan hingga membuatku tidak bisa tertidur." Setengah jujur Naruto berkata pada Naruto.

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Hanya masalah tentang hidupku." Naruto terkekeh. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Kalau kau ada masalah padaku. Kau bisa berbicara padaku. Jangan malu-malu. Kita ini sudah sangat dekat sekali." _hingga aku ingin membuatmu menjadi kekasihku_. Lanjut Sasuke dalam benaknya.

"Kalau sudah sampai. Kau langsung istirahat. Kau besok akan bekerja."

Sasuke terdengar seperti tertawa. "Kau sudah seperti istriku saja."

Naruto menautkan alisnya ketika Sasuke berbicara seperti itu. Dia jadi merasa canggung.

"Eh? Bu-bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Itu saja."

"Sama saja. Kau malah sekarang seperti istri yang sedang mengkhawatirkan suaminya."

"Sasuke. Jangan menggodaku terus." Rona merah pada pipi Naruto terlihat jelas.

"Dengan cara apa aku menggodamu? Memang aku sedang menggodamu?" kata Sasuke, kali ini dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya. Naruto dapat mendengarnya bahkan dia bisa mendengar tawa Itachi.

Naruto memberengut. "Kau menyebalkan." Walaupun kesal, Naruto tidak dapat marah pada Sasuke.

"Aku bercanda. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu memikirkan masalahmu." Sasuke terdengar serius kali ini. "Kau tidak boleh terlalu hanyut dengan masalahmu. Itu akan membuat bebanmu semakin bertambah. Kau bisa saja karena itu. Terkadang kau susah untuk diberi nasihat. Kau selalu melanggar apa yang selalu aku ucapkan. Kau sudah lelah dengan semua pekerjaanmu. Jangan kau tambah dengan masalah yang malah akan membuat stress." Nasihat Sasuke kali ini membuat Naruto mencelos. Sasuke benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Tadinya dia ingin memotong ucapan Sasuke dan memberikan lelucon pada pria itu namun niat Naruto terhenti ketika Sasuke mulai berbicara segala tentangnya.

Naruto terdiam dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau selalu membantuku untuk melewati semuanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang jika aku tidak mengenal dirimu. Mungkin aku akan melakukan tindakan konyol."

"Itulah dirimu. Lelaki pirang, pendek, dan suka meledak-ledak." Sasuke menatakan apa yang dia pikirkan Naruto saat ini.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan. Kau selalu tahu caranya untuk menghancurkan suasana."

"Begitulah. Tetapi semua yang aku katakan benar, kan?" pancing Sasuke.

"Terserah padamu saja."

"Aku benar. Lihat saja kau sekarang. Pasti kau sedang memajukan bibirmu."

"Benar-benar menyebalkan sekali." Dan Naruto menyadari bahwa semua yang Sasuke katakan padanya memang kebenaran mutlak. "Sasuke, kau, arggh, menyebalkan."

"Hn," kata andalan Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin jengkel.

Perbincangan Sasuke dan Naruto terus berlangsung hingga Sasuke sampai di rumah. Mengabaikan Itachi. Dia bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar. Rasa kantuk yang tadi menyerangnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang begitu saja. Sasuke segera berbaring di kasur, melanjutkan obrolan dengan Naruto. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka berdua.

Sesuatu di antara mereka semakin menunjukkan pada suatu arah yang membuatnya akan terlihat lebih jelas. Setelah malam ini semuanya akan berubah. Entah apa yang direncanakan pada mereka berdua. Akankah Sasuke segera menyatakan perasaanya pada Naruto atau sebaliknya? Ketika mereka menyadari satu sama lain tentang perasaan mereka maka situasi yang terjadi akan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Terhalang darah, kebencian bahkan kekosongan jiwa dari sekitar mereka. Perjalanan mereka akan penuh rintangan. Akankah cerita ini berakhir dengan bahagia atau sebaliknya? Yang hanya dapat menentukkannya adalah mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Naruto sedang mencapai ujung jalanan dalam cinta mereka. Dan sesuatu sedang menunggu di sana. Antara sesuatu yang bahagia atau menyakitkan keduanya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Finally update juga ^^**

**Rasanya ini cerita makin kemana-mana -_-"**

**Setidaknya sy berusaha utk melanjutkannya.**

**Terima kasih pada kalian yang telah mereview, memfav bahkan memfollow.**


	6. All About Us

**_Ciuman itu mengajarkanku bahwa bersatunya bibir-bibir di dalam cinta mengungkap rahasia surgawi yang tidak bisa diutarakan oleh lidah!_**

**-Kahlil Gibran-**

* * *

Naruto berbaring di kasur, memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan saat acara nanti. Sejujurnya, Naruto belum siap untuk semuanya. Acara hari ini akan menjadi malam yang penuh kejutan. Siapa yang akan berpikir kalau Naruto adalah cucu dari Tsunade yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan Namikaze? Semuanya pasti akan membicarakannya.

Di saat seperti ini, Naruto berharap dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke, dan menceritakan masalahnya. Naruto ingin Sasuke memberikan saran padanya. Tiba-tiba saja jantung Naruto berpacu pada pemikiran tentang menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Sasuke dan menceritakan permasalahan yang sedang menimpanya. Bertemu dengan Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang sangat Naruto inginkan.

Berulang kali Naruto menolak tetapi jawaban yang diberikan Tsunade selalu sama. Naruto akan menjadi penerus perusahaan Namikaze dan tidak akan ada yang mengubah akan hal itu. Benar-benar, Tsunade dapat mengubah hal yang terlihat mustahil menjadi masuk akal. Tsunade akan melaksanakan acara ini walaupun Naruto tidak menyetujuinya. Tsunade yang memegang kendali. Selain itu, Tsunade telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Naruto juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Tsunade.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu. "Naruto,"

Naruto mendesah, Tsunade berada di luar sana. Naruto terdiam sebentar, ia tidak langsung menjawab panggilan dari neneknya. Tsunade terus mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Naruto berteriak agar Tsuande bersabar di luar sana. Naruto memperhatikan dirinya sendiri yang tertangkap di cermin. Terlihat warna kehitaman di bawah kedua matanya. Ia terlihat berada diambang kegilaan. Naruto menghela napas pelan. Semuanya berubah hanya dalam satu hari, begitu yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Setelah selesai, Naruto bergegas membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Tsunade yang tersenyum padanya.

Naruto memandangi Tsunade, neneknya sangat berbeda. Dengan balutan dress hitam, Tsunade terlihat sangat cantik malam ini. Terlihat seperti wanita berusia empat puluh tahun. Padahal umurnya sudah menginjak lima puluh sembilan tahun..

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap?" Tsunade bertanya pada Naruto.

"Ya. Aku sudah siap." Ucap Naruto dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak siap. Itu akan membuat Tsunade menjadi sedih.

Tsunade melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Naruto. Mereka melangkah beriringan dengan Kakashi yang berada di belakang Naruto dan Tsunade.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?" tanya Tsunade pada Naruto. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang menganggu cucunya.

_Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja_. Tetapi yang keluar dari mulut Naruto berbeda. "Tentu saja. aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya takut mereka tidak menyukaiku." Naruto berusaha tersenyum untuk menutupi kegelisan pada dirinya.

"Kau harus siap dengan semuanya. Nenek akan selalu bersamamu. Jangan takut karena jabatan ini. Nenek tidak sepenuhnya melepaskanmu. Nenek dan Kakashi akan selalu membantumu." Ucapan Tsunade membuat Naruto menoleh pada neneknya.

Naruto hanya memberikan senyum simpul pada Tsunade. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Tsunade. Diam adalah emas, pepatah yang tepat menggambarkan Naruto sekarang. Naruto tidak ingin banyak berbicara.

"Nenek sudah lama menantikan saat seperti ini." Tsunade melanjutkan kalimatnya. Nada suaranya terdengar pelan.

Naruto mengigit bibirnya. Dia gelisah. Hatinya tak karuan. "Nek, bagaimana kalau aku bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk menjadi penerus? Masih banyak orang-orang di tempat nenek yang dapat mengantikan tempat nenek." Pada akhirnya, Naruto mengungkapkan yang mengganjal di pikiran dan hatinya.

Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya, dia menatap Naruto. "Lihat nenek!" Tsunade memegang pundak Naruto. "Tidak mungkin ada penerus dalam perusahaan Namikaze jika bukan keturunan dari Namikaze itu sendiri. Itu adalah hukum tak tertulis yang perlu kau ketahui, Naruto. Kau hanya perlu tahu bahwa kau adalah penerus perusahaan Namikaze. Ribuan kali kau menolak posisi ini maka ribuan kali pula nenek akan memaksamu." Tsunade tersenyum penuh arti dan kembali mengapit lengan Naruto.

"Tetapi, nek?"

"Naruto, kau harus percaya dengan nenek."

Jika Tsunade sudah berkata seperti itu maka Naruto tidak dapat membantahnya. Setiap kali Naruto mengajukan rasa tidak sukanya dengan posisi barunya maka Tsunade akan menolak mentah-mentah dan berakhir Naruto yang menjadi manusia pasrah, tidak dapat menolak permintaan dari Tsunade—ibu dari ayahnya.

Naruto tidak ingin mengecewakan Tsunade tetapi ia masih terlalu dini untuk turun langsung pada perusahaan. Tsunade telah menjanjikan pada Naruto kalau Tsunade bersama Kakashi akan membantunya. Kemungkinan terbesar, Naruto akan terbantu oleh keduanya. Naruto akan mencoba untuk menyenangkan Tsunade dan membuat dirinya menjadi orang yang berguna bagi keluarganya.

"Baiklah."

Tsunade tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto. Bergegaslah mereka pergi dengan Kakashi yang dengan setia mendampingi Tsunade dan Naruto.

.

Di tempat lain, Pein menyiapkan semuanya dengan teliti. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Tsunade yang telah berjasa bagi dirinya. Pein memasukkan senjata yang sebelumnya telah dipersiapkan oleh Kakashi—tangan kanan Tsunade. Pandangan Pein mengarah pada pintu masuk dan mendapati Kakashi sedang berdiri di sana.

"Jangan sampai kalian mengecewakan Tsunade-sama karena jika kalian berbuat kesalahan dan mengecewakannya maka kalian akan merasakan rasa sakit yang tidak pernah kalian bayangkan. Dengan kata lain, Tsunade-sama akan turun tangan jika kalian gagal." Ucap Kakashi dengan wajah datar. Peringatan Kakashi bukan main-main. Bahkan hukuman itu akan menjadi kenyataan jika mereka gagal. Pein dapat memastikan itu semua.

"Tentu saja, kami tidak akan mengecewakan Tsunade-sama yang telah berjasa pada kami." Pein tersenyum. Ucapan Kakashi tidak bisa anggap sebagai angin lalu.

"Hn," jawab Kakashi singkat. "Sebelum pergi, kalian harus mengenakan pakaian yang sudah disiapkan." Kakashi menyerahkan tas yang berisikan jas formal untuk acara resmi. "Baju itu sesuai dengan ukuran badan kalian."

"Kakuzu, ambil tasnya.' Perintah Pein pada Kakuzu.

"Pukul delapan malam, kalian harus siap diposisi kalian masing-masing." Setelah mengatakannya, Kakashi pergi dari sana.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapannya?" tanya Pein pada orang-orang yang bersamanya saat ini. "Kalian sudah dengar yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi. Kita gagal maka hukuman menanti kita."

Mereka mengangguk mengerti. Bagi mereka Kakashi adalah orang yang tidak mungkin mereka kalahkan. Bahkan Pein mengakui itu. Sifat darah dingin Kakashi yang membuat Pein tidak ingin berurusan dengan tangan kanan Tsunade itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Itachi dan Sasori?" tanya Kisame pada Pein.

"Mereka akan menyusul kita dan akan menempati posisi yang sudah aku beritahu pada mereka." Jawab Pein. "Jika kalian sudah selesai, kalian segera melaksanakan apa yang harus kalian lakukan."

Semua mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu, mereka segera memakai pakaian yang telah Kakashi bawakan untuk mereka. hidan mengeluarkan darah dari hidung ketika melihat Konan dalam balutan dress hitam. Konan terlihat cantik dari biasanya dengan rambut yang tergerai indah.

Semua yang melihat sikap Hidan segera tertawa.

"Aku tidak mengira kalau kau akan tergoda dengan Konan." Ejek Zetsu dan diikuti tawa dari teman-temannya.

Sedangkan di tempatnya berdiri, Konan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat merona. Ia melirik dari sudut matanya, Hidan tidak berhenti memperhatikannya.

"Jika kau terus menatapnya maka matamu akan terlepas."

"Kalian berisik!" Hidan membuang mukanya agar tidak terlihat oleh teman-temannya.

Di tempat itu bergema tawa yang menertawakan sikap malu-malu Hidan karena terpesona dengan Konan. Ketika yang lainnya tertawa, Pein menyuruh Deidara mendekatinya dan membisikan sesuatu pada pria berwajah cantik itu. Pein merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Itachi dan Sasori.

* * *

**Be The Light**

**Last Chapter - All About Us**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : AU, mengandung unsur MxM, 16+**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam membuat cerita ini. Semua yang ditulis hanyalah imajinasi belaka dari penulis yang dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan ini.**

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit. Itachi duduk bersama dengan dua tamunya, Shisui dan Sasori bergabung di meja makan dan menikmati makan malam bersama. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah berada di tempat acara Namikaze.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Shisui? Apakah lenganmu masih sakit? Tanya Itachi. nadanya terdengar penuh perhatian.

Shisui menatap Itachi dan tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja walaupun aku benci luka yang ada di wajahku."

Itachi menanggapi perkataan Shisui dan tersenyum. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Setelah luka itu mengering, wajahmu akan seperti semula. Setidaknya wajahmu terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Ternyata obat yang kau berikan manjur." Shisui terkekeh. "Itachi, aku sangat berteima kasih padamu karena kau sudah mengirim Sasori untuk menyelamatkanku." Shisui menoleh ke arah Sasori yang sedang asyik dengan makanannya.

"Kau sama pentingnya seperti adikku." Itachi mengacak rambuk Shisui. "Selain itu, kita ini sahabat sejak lama."

"Aku bilang jangan seperti ini." Shisui segera menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari kepalanya. "Aku sebal saat kau melakukan hal seperti tadi."

"Kau saja yang memasang wajah manis seperti itu." Itachi menanggapinya dengan asal.

Wajah Shisui memerah. Sasori berdehem, membuat Itachi menoleh pada Sasori. Suasana menjadi berubah, sedikit canggung. Tetapi tidak lama suara bel yang terdengar dari luar.

"Aku rasa kalian bisa membukakan pintunya." Kata Itachi.

Itachi menunggu tetapi tidak ada orang lain di meja yang bergerak untuk membukakan pintu dan melihat orang yang bertamu di malam ini.

"Kurasa itu berarti aku yang membukakan pintunya." Itachi bangkit dari kursi.

Itachi beranjak ke pintu dan melihat tamu yang berkunjung. Itachi tertegun dengan seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia menatap lelaki yang berada dihadapannya, dan matanya melebar. Setelah itu, Itachi dapat mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak membunuh di tempat lelaki yang berada di ambang pintu rumahnya.

"Itachi." Lelaki berambut putih itu tersenyum. Ada makna tersembunyi dibalik senyuman itu. Sesuatu yang jahat.

Itachi membalas senyuman lelaki itu. "Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu, Kimimaro."

"Ya, sudah lama sekali." Kimimaro menyetujui ucapan Itachi.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Kimimaro?" Itachi berusaha tersenyum pada orang yang sangat tidak dia temui.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa membantuku." Kata Kimimaro. Lagi-lagi Kimimaro tersenyum penuh arti pada Itachi. Sebuah senyuman mematikan.

"Apa ini berkaitan dengan manusia ular itu?" Itachi memamerkan gigi putihnya. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi anjing bagi dirinya?"

"Ternyata kau masih punya bahan candaan di saat seperti ini." Kimimaro mengenggam pistol di tangan. Rupanya Kimimaro telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Peredam telah terpasang di moncong pistol dan diarahkan kepada Itachi.

"Itachi, siapa tamunya?" teriak Shisui dari ruang makan menginterupsi Kimimaro untuk melihat ke arah lain.

Itachi menggerakkan tangannya ke atas. "Bukan siapa-siapa." Itachi balas berteriak.

"Ah, rupanya ada orang lain bersamamu." Kimimaro tersenyum penuh kemenangan." Setelah aku membunuhmu. Aku pastikan teman yang bersamamu akan menyusulmu."

Itachi tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tidak semudah itu kau dapat membunuhku."

Tiba-tiba Kimimaro menurunkan pistolnya dari hadapan Itachi. Sebuah pistol _Mac-10_ berada di belakang kepala Kimimaro.

"Deidara." Itachi meregangkan badannya yang sempat menegang tadi. "Pein yang menyuruhmu?"

Deidara mengangguk. "Pein menyuruhku untuk ke tempatmu. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres denganmu. Firasatnya memang selalu benar." Deidara mendorong kimimaro untuk masuk dan menyingkirkan senjata dari tangannya. "Kau baik-baik saja."

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Bawa manusia ini ke dalam. Kita akan bermain dengannya." Itachi menyuruh Deidara ke dalam bersama tangan kanan dari manusia ular itu.

"Dei, Ki-kimimaro." Ucap Sasori penuh kebingungan ketika ia ingin memastikan keadaan Itachi. "Kenapa ada Kimimaro di sini?"

Itachi berjalan melewati Sasori. "Dia ingin membunuhku."

"Oh, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya?" tanya Sasori penuh semangat. Sudah lama ia menaruh dendam pada manusia uban itu.

Itachi menyeringai. "Kita akan bermain sebentar dengannya."

"I-itachi," dengan gugup Shisui memangil nama Itachi.

Itachi menoleh dan mendapati Shisui sudah berpakaian rapi. "Kau mau kemana?"

Shisui menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku mendapatkan undangan untuk menghadiri acara yang akan diadakan oleh perusahaan Namikaze. Tadi saat makan malam, karyawan Namikaze memberitahuku bahwa hari ini ada acara penting."

"Baiklah, kau aku akan menyusulmu setelah aku mengurusi teman lamaku ini." Itachi tersenyum manis pada Shisui.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku meminjam jasmu. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya. Apa saja untukmu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Sampai ketemu nanti." Ucap Shisui yang terburu-buru keluar dari tempat Itachi. Ia tidak mungkin melihat seseorang yang akan kehilangan nyawanya walaupun orang itu pantas mendapatkannya.

Itachi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya ketika Deidara mengikat Kimimaro di kursi. Sasori dengan senang hati memukul wajah Kimimaro ketika dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan tali.

"Jadi, apa yang diinginkan ular busuk itu?" Itachi memandang remeh Kimimaro.

Kimimaro memberikan tatapan tajam pada Itachi. "Ia punya nama. Ular busuk itu adalah Kabuto dan ia adalah tuanku."

"Kami tidak sudi menyebutkan namanya. Dia sudah melanggar kode etik yang telah ditetapkan oleh Akatsuki." Sasori berucap sambil melayangkan pukulan ke perut Kimimaro. "Dan kau masih saja menjadi pengikut dari Kabuto yang riwayatnya akan segera kami habisi."

Kimimaro mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya dan dengan sengaja meludahkannya pada Itachi.

"Jadi apa yang diinginkan ular busuk itu dariku?" Itachi memainkan pisaunya di paha Kimimaro.

Kimimaro terdiam, wajahnya terlihat sangat datar. Napasnya memburu. "Kabuto menginginkan kalian mati. Terutama padamu, Itachi." Kimimaro meludahi Itachi sekali lagi. itachi berusaha untuk tidak menghindar. "Selain kau, ia akan menghancurkan Namikaze."

Itachi mengusap ludah Kimimaro dari wajahnya. "Sebelum dia berhasil membunuhku. Aku akan membunuh dia terlebih dahulu." Dengan cepat Itachi menusuk paha Kimimaro dengan pisau yang berada di tangannya.

Deidara dan Sasori hanya memperhatikan ketika Itachi menyiksa Kimimaro. Mereka tidak berniat membantu Itachi untuk menghabisi nyawa Kimimaro.

"Arrrrggghhhhhhhhhhh. Kalian akan matiiiiiiii." Kimimaro berteriak dengan keras ketika Itachi kembali menusuk paha Kimimaro dengan sekali tusukan.

"Itachi, kau jangan terlalu lama bermain. Pein menyuruhmu untuk segera berada di posisi." Deidara menginterupsi kegiatan Itachi yang sepertinya akan membutuhkan waktu lama.

Itachi menoleh pada Deidara. "Sebentar, aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." Itachi kembali menatap wajah Kimimaro. "Ada permintaan terakhir? kau terlihat gegabah kali ini, Kimimaro. Kau bukan dirimu saja."

Kimimaro memberikan tatapan menusuk pada Itachi tetapi tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kau beritahu padamu, Itachi. Waktu kalian untuk menyelamatkan acara Namikaze ini tidak akan berhasil. Tanpa kalian sadari, Kabuto berhasil masuk ke dalam tempat acara dan memasang bom di sana. Ia akan menculik dan menghabisi penerus Namikaze. Dengan begitu, Kabuto telah berhasil menghabisi kalian." Ada sebuah senyuman di wajah datar itu.

Deidara ingin memukulnya tetapi Itachi menahannya.

"Dan kau tidak mungkin menghentikan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kalian hentikan. Waktu terus berputar. Kalian sangat bodoh. Tik-tok, tik-tok, tik-tok, tik-tok." Kimimaro tersenyum manis. Ia tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

Itachi menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Kimimaro.

"Kita mundur sekarang." Itachi bergerak. Ia tidak menyadari hal itu sedari tadi. "Cepat Dei, kau hubungi Pein untuk segera mencari bom itu. Dan kita harus pergi dari sini. Kimimaro mengumpankan dirinya untuk membunuh kita. Dia adalah bom waktu." Ucap Itachi ketika ia menyadari ucapan Kimimaro.

Kimimaro tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Waktu kalian sudah habis."

Itachi, Deidara dan Sasori segera pergi dari sana. Ketika mereka sampai di ambang pintu. Ledakan terjadi begitu saja. Mereka terlempar. Tubuh Kimimaro meledak begitu saja, tanpa tersisa. Sedangkan Itachi, Deidara, dan Sasori terlempar dan terbaring dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepala akibat benturan keras dengan tembok.

**.**

**.**

Tamu mulai berdatangan, banyak orang terkenal yang menghadiri acara Namikaze ini. Naruto tidak menyangka kalau Tsunade telah menyiapkan acara besar seperti ini. Tsunade tidak menjawab ketika banyak orang yang menanyakan Naruto. Tsunade bahkan berusaha mengalihkannya. Dalam pikiran Naruto, sepertinya Tsunade ingin merahasiakannya dan akan memberikan kejutan pada acara puncak nanti. Naruto mencoba tersneyum pada orang-orang yang menyalaminya. Bahkan ada seorang wanita yang mencubit pipinya karena menurut wanita itu, Naruto terlihat Imut. Sedangkan Tsunade hanya tertawa ketika wanita itu mencubit Naruto.

Naruto merasa tidak nyaman berada di antara orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal. Naruto mendengar segala celotehan dari orang-orang yang bersikap baik dan manis pada Tsunade. Bahkan terkadang Naruto berusaha disingkirkan dari samping Tsunade oleh orang-orang bermuka dua itu. Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kakashi yang seperti selalu siap membantu Naruto ketika dirinya hampir tersingkir. Sepertinya dunia seperti ini tidak cocok.

"Kakashi, aku ingin mencari udara segar." Naruto mengucapnya dengan nada yang begitu lirih.

"Aku harus minta izin terlebih dahulu pada Tsunade-sama." Balas Kakashi.

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Kakashi segera menghampiri Tsunade, semua orang segera menyingkir ketika Kakashi mendekati Tsunade. Kakashi membisikkan permintaan Naruto pada Tsunade kemudian Naruto melihat Tsunade tersenyum dan mengangguk. Naruto membungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa terima kasih telah memperbolehkannya untuk mencari udara segar.

Kakashi berada di belakang Naruto. Tsunade menyuruh Kakashi untuk mendampingi Naruto. Tsunade tidak ingin cucunya terluka. Ketika Naruto ingin pergi ke taman belakang, ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Sosok itu sedang dikelilingi oleh para wanita cantik berbusana minim.

"Sasuke," gumam Naruto pelan. Naruto merindukan Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh ke Kakashi.

"Kakashi," Panggil Naruto. Dengan segera Kakashi mendekat pada tuan mudanya.

"Aku ingin mengobrol dengan pria itu." Naruto menunjuk pada pria yang berusaha melepaskan tangan para wanita darinya.

"Serahkan saja padaku."

Jawaban Kakashi membuat Naruto menoleh pada tangan kanan Tsunade itu.

"Benarkah?" Naruto benar-benar tidak percaya.

Kakashi mengangguk. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kakashi tetapi satu hal yang membuat Naruto menjadikan sosok yang ia kagumi. Kakashi berhasil mengusir para wanita yang mengelilingi Sasuke. Dengan langkah cepat, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan pura-pura kaget melihat keberadaan Sasuke di tempat seperti ini.

"Sasuke," Naruto tertegun ketika melihat Sasuke berbalut jas hitam. Ia terlihat tampan, warna merah terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto. "Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengamu!" Naruto menukas, pipinya bercahaya kemerah-merahan.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke terlihat bingung dengan keberadaan Naruto yang berada di tempat acara perusahaan Namikaze.

"Errr, ano, aku juga bingung untuk menjelaskannya." Naruto terkekeh sambil mengelus tengkuknya. "K-kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Tentu saja menghadiri undangan dari perusahaan Namikaze. Perusahaan Uchiha sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengan perusahaan Namikaze." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Begitu." Naruto hanya mengangguk kepalanya. Berarti Naruto akan bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Apa kau sedang menemani seseorang di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak." Buru-buru Naruto menjawabnya. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke salah sangka padanya.

"Senangnya kau tidak bersama dengan orang lain. Kau ingin mengobrol di sana?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menunjuk bangku yang berada di taman.

Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat. Sasuke tersenyum. Sasuke membimbing Naruto menuju bangku yang berada di taman, di mana mereka bisa bicara tanpa terlihat.

"Jika kau tak bersama orang lain, lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku sedang bekerja di sini. Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan menjadi pelayan." Naruto berusaha untuk tidak memberitahukan jati dirinya pada Sasuke. Ia merasa belum siap.

"Dengan pakaian seperti ini?" Sasuke menunjuk jas yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Be-begitulah." Jawab Naruto gugup.

Suasana mendadak hening dan kaku. Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Naruto terliht lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke, membuka percakapan di antara mereka ketika mereka hanya diam saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja walaupun banyak sekali kejutan di minggu ini." Naruto tersenyum lebar." Kau sendiri?"

"Sama denganmu. Kejutan? Apa karena aku membatalkan rencana kita untuk pergi?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Maaf, sudah membuatmu berpikir seperti itu."

Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto, "Aku hanya bercanda." Sasuke tersenyum. "Jadi, apa aku masih punya peluang untuk mengajakmu pergi?"

"Hm, tentu saja. Aku senang jika kau mengajakku pergi."

"Naruto, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu, Sas?" jantung Naruto berdebar sangat kencang. "Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu juga." Mungkin ini saatnya Naruto berbicara jujur pada Sasuke tentang dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja dulu."

Naruto menggeleng-geleng. "Kau saja. Pasti punyamu lebih penting."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Baiklah. Naruto, aku menci—" ucapan Sasuke terputus ketika Kakashi menginterupsinya.

Kakashi kini sudah berada di samping Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto harus meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia belum tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke padanya. Andai saja, Kakashi tidak datang untuk menginterupsi mereka maka saat ini Naruto tidak akan penasaran seperti ini.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku harus pergi." Naruto membungkukkan badanya, memohon undur diri dari sana dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Tunggu," Sasuke menggapai tangan Naruto. "Kita akan bertemu setelah acara ini?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja. kita bertemu nanti."

Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto. "Kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti." Setelah itu, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto.

.

.

Itachi terbatuk ketika ia tersadar dari pingsannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat. Ia memperhatikan semuanya hancur berantakan. Ia melihat Deidara berusaha bangkit dan menolong Sasori yang tertimbun runtuhan batu akibat ledakan tadi. Beruntung mereka masih selamat dari ledakan tadi.

"Dei, kita pergi dari sini. Kita harus segera menuju tempat acara. Kita tidak punya waktu lagi." Itachi segera keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu. Diikuti Deidara yang sedang membopong Sasori yang terlihat masih pingsan.

Mereka berkendara menuju tempat acara. Itachi tidak pernah menyangka kalau Kabuto akan berbuat jauh seperti ini. kabuto adalah mantan anggota yang mereka berhentikan karena kegilaan dirinya yang sudah di luar batas. Kabuto sudah menjadi orang gila yang melakukan perbuataan yang membuat Akatsuki hampir dibekukan oleh Tsunade, tuan mereka.

Kabuto telah mengirimkan Kimimaro dan membuat hancur ruma Itachi.

"Dei, apa ponselmu masih berguna?" tanya Itachi ketika ia melihat ponselnya sudah tidak dapat digunakan lagi.

Deidara merogoh kantungnya dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Itachi. Beruntung ponsel Deidara masih berguna. Itachi menghubungi Pein dan tak lama terdengar suara Pein.

"Kita tak punya waktu lagi. Kabuto memasang bom di tempat acara. Kimimaro datang dan ia meledakkan dirinya sendiri. kau harus mencari bom itu. Kami akan sampai sebentar lagi." setelah memberitahukan itu, Itachi segera mematikan sambungan itu dan berusaha mencapai tempat acara sebelum bom itu meledak.

.

.

Tsunade maju ke atas panggung kecil. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto muncul di sampingnya. Tsunade berdehem melalui mikrofon dan semuanya segera menuju ke arah Tsunade yang terlihat sedang tersenyum.

"Selamat malam semua." Tsunade mengangkat gelas _wine_, pertanda mengucapkan salam pada semua tamunya. "Di malam ini, aku akan memberitahukan kalian bahwa aku sudah menentukan pewaris dari perusahaan Namikaze."

Para tamu berbisik-bisik. Bahkan mereka percaya kalau di antara mereka akan terpilih sebagai pewaris perusahaan yang menguasai jepang dan kawasan benua Eropa itu.

"Aku tidak akan banyak bicara lagi. Aku akan memperkenalkan cucuku yang selama ini aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Kita panggil Namikaze Naruto." Tsunade bertepuk tangan, diikuti dengan gerakan tepuk tangan yang terdengar kaku.

Orang-orang yang mengharapkan jabatan tertinggi di perusahaan Namikaze memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Tsunade barusan. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Naruto sebelumnya dan Tsunade mengatakan bahwa lelaki yang berdiri di sebelah Tsunade adalah cucunya. Dengan kata lain, mereka tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menguasai jabatan dan pewaris perusahaan Namikaze. Semua yang lakukan selama ini sia-sia hanya karena Tsunade memberitahukan bahwa cucunya yang akan mengantikannya. Bukan orang lain.

Para tamu masih memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade. Bahkan para tamu tidak senang saat Tsunade memperkenalkan Naruto kepada mereka. Bahkan dari tempatnya berdiri, Naruto melihat semua orang memberikan tatapan tajam padanya. Sepertinya perjalanan Naruto ke depannya akan semakin sulit. Naruto berusaha mencari keberadaan Sasuke dan ia melihat Sasuke memandang Naruto tak percaya. Sasuke membutuhkan penjelasan dengan apa yang terjadi di sini. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pada Sasuke. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membohongi Sasuke. Naruto hanya belum tahu bagaimana caranya mengucapkannya pada Sasuke. Tetapi semuanya sudah terlanjur, Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya dan begitu pula dengan semuanya. Kini Naruto hanya membutuhkan kepercayaan Sasuke padanya. Naruto akan menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya pada Sasuke setelah ini.

"Baiklah Naruto, aku ingin kau mengucapkan sesuatu untuk para tamu yang berbahagia atas terpilihnya dirimu sebagai penerus perusahaan Namikaze."

_Mereka tidak berbahagia. Mereka membenciku_. Kalimat itu yang terus menganjal dalam pikiran Naruto.

Naruto maju selangkah. "Selamat malam semuanya." Naruto berusaha tersenyum. "Mo-mohon kerja sama dari kalian semua." Setelah itu, Naruto membungkukkan badannya dan mundur ke tempat semula. Naruto tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Ditambah dengan tatapan meremehkan dari para tamu membuat Naruto ingin segera pergi dari sana.

Tsunade segera mengambil alih. Tsunade dapat merasakan bahwa kehadiran Naruto bersamanya membuat para tamu tak percaya kalau Tsunade memilih cucunya daripada orang lain yang sudah lama bekerja padanya. Tsunade dapat melihatnya dari wajah para tamu ketika ia mengumumkan Naruto menjadi penerusnya. Sedangkan saat Tsunade melihat wajah Naruto, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran cucunya itu. Tsunade memperkirakan tatapan intimidasi para tamu yang membuat wajah Naruto mendadak berubah.

"Dan kalian silahkan menikmati hidangan yang telah Namikaze sediakan." Ucap Tsunade dengan senyuman di wajah cantiknya sedangkan Naruto pergi dari sana, mencari Sasuke lebih tepatnya.

Dengan isyarat, Tsunade memerintahkan Kakashi untuk mengikuti dan menjaga Naruto. Kakashi segera menuruti perintah Tsunade dan berjalan di belakang Naruto.

Saat Naruto melangkah ke arah taman untuk mencari udara segar ia measakan sebuah lengan yang mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Sasuke!"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Kata Sasuke, membimbing Naruto ke tempat yang di mana mereka bisa bicara tanpa terlihat.

"Sas," kata Naruto dengan pelan tetapi jelas.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke yang meminta penjelasaan pada Naruto.

Naruto menurunkan pandangan matanya. "Aku ingin memberitahumu tentang kebenarannya, sungguh. Aku hampir memberitahumu tadi apa kau ingat? Tapi kau tahu sekarang, dan itulah yang terpenting, benar kan? Aku minta maaf."

Sasuke benar-benar mengerti, walaupun ia masih berharap kalau Naruto bercerita kepadanya secara pribadi bukan seperti tadi saat ia menemukan kebenaran tentang Naruto dari Tsunade.

Sasuke mengeleng-geleng. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Aku mengerti."

Naruto tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Baru Sasuke dan Naruto akan melepaskan rindu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dan berbicara. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar teriakan dari para tamu yang menggema di ruangan, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto tersentak kaget. Naruto segera memerintahkan Kakashi untuk melihat keadaan neneknya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi dengan nenek. Cepat lindungi nenek jika ada yang terjadi padanya."

Kakashi segera pergi dari sana dan mempercayakan Naruto pada Sasuke. Saat Kakashi sudah melesat menuju ke dalam. Sasuke dan Naruto segera ke dalam dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dapat Naruto lihat para tamu ketakutan. Di depan sana ia melihat Tsunade bersama dengan orang lain yang tidak Naruto kenal. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang menghubungi Itachi.

Naruto hanya sanggup berkata, dengan suara sarat kengerian yang tak terungkapkan. "Nenek! Nenek!"

"Diam!" teriakan dari seorang lelaki sangat keras membuat para tamu dan Naruto terdiam.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Naruto melihat bahwa elelaki itu tidak main-main. Ia membawa pistol dan kapan saja bisa menyakiti Tsunade. Sedangkan Tsunade nampak tenang, di tempatnya ia memberi sebuah kode pada Kakashi untuk menunggu. Tsunade sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Naruto melihat dengan pandangan yang berbeda, walaupun Tsunade terlihat tenang Naruto yakin bahwa neneknya dalam keadaan ketakutan dan Naruto ingin sekali menyelamatkan keluarganya yang tersisa. Neruto berusaha mendekat ke arah Tsunade tetapi Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Jangan ke sana." Cegah Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sas. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keluarga lagi." ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha untuk mengejar Naruto untuk mencegahnya. Tetapi Sasuke tidak berhasil karena Naruto sudah berteriak lantang pada lelaki yang menyandera Tsunade.

"Kau! Cepat lepaskan nenekku." Dengan berani, Naruto berteriak pada lelaki itu.

Balasan Lelaki itu hanya tertawa meremehkan. Ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Naruto. "Dan kau siapa sebenarnya?"

Lelaki itu kembali tertawa sambil meletakkan pistol di kepala Tsunade.

"Aku Kabuto." Ucap Kabuto sambil menyuruh Tsunade maju ke depan. "Aku menginginkan pembalasan."

"Lepaskan nenekku!"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan perintah, Kabuto melangkah ke depan dengan Tsunade.

"Kau bisa melepaskan nenekku dan mengantinya denganku." Ucap Naruto sambil maju ke arah Tsunade tanpa rasa takut.

"Tidak! Jangan Naruto!" Tsunade berusaha untuk mencegah Naruto untuk mengorbankannya.

"Tidak apa-apa nek." Naruto tersenyum pada Tsunade. "Cepat lepaskan nenekku. Aku akan mengantikan posisinya."

Terlihat Kabuto memikirkan perkataan Naruto. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga Kabuto mendorong Tsunade hingga terjatuh. Naruto tidak sempat membantunya karena Kabuto sudah menawannya dan membawa Naruto keluar dari gedung. Sebelum Kabuto meninggalkan tempat ini, Kabuto memperingatkan bahwa tempat ini akan meledak dalam waktu yang tidak akan lama. Kabuto memastikan bahwa gedung dan orang yang berada di dalamnya tidak akan tersisa. Kabuto tertawa senang dan segera membawa Naruto pergi. Sasuke berusaha untuk mengejarnya tetapi terhalang dengan kerumunan orang yang panik bahwa hidup mereka tidak lama lagi. Belum lagi, pintu keluar yang di jaga oleh anak buah Kabuto, membuat Sasuke harus mencari cara keluar dari sana.

Sasuke berusaha untuk keluar dari gedung itu dan mengejar Kabuto yang berarti ia harus melewati penjaga pintu keluar yang tidak akan segan-segan menembaknya. Sasuke melihat Kakashi sedang berbicara dengan Pein dan sepertinya ada perasaan lega dari wajah Kakashi dan Tsunade. Menurut Sasuke, Pein sudah menaklukan bom yang dimaksudkan oleh Kabuto tadi. Terlihat Tsunade memberikan perintah untuk Pein dan disambut anggukan dari Pein. Setelah itu, Pein menghilang begitu saja.

Sasuke segera mengejar Naruto namun tertahan oleh tangan dan ketika Sasuke menoleh, ia melihat Tsunade sudah berada di belakangnya. Tsunade tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Aku serahkan padamu, anak muda." Tsunade menyerahkan sebuah ponsel. "Dengan ini, kau bisa mengejar Naruto. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

Sasuke mengangguk. Berbekal ponsel pemberian Tsunade, Sasuke segera mengejar mobil Kabuto. Ketika Sasuke mendekat ke arah penjaga, ada perintah bagi Sasuke untuk mundur atau penjaga itu akan menembak. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, dan kemudian penjaga itu jatuh di depannya. Terlihat darah yang keluar dari kepala penjaga itu. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Tsunade dan mengangguk mengerti.

Sasuke melihat ke arah ponsel, dan melihat pergerakan Kabuto menuju ke daerah pegunungan yang tidak jauh dari tempat acara. Sasuke terus mengikutinya hingga berhenti di tempat Kabuto berhenti. Sasuke mematikan mesin mobil, sebelumnya ia mencari tempat yang aman untuk menyembunyikan mobilnya agar tidak diketahui oleh Kabuto.

Sasuke mengikuti jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh Kabuto. Beruntung jejak itu masih terlihat jelas. Sasuke juga melihat ada jejak tangan, sepertinya beberapa kali Naruto terjatuh. Dapat diperkirakan, Kabuto mendorong Naruto dengan menodongkan pistol sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata mengancam. Hingga akhirnya, jejak itu berhenti di balik ilalang yang tinggi. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mendekatinya. Ilalang yang tinggi membuatnya tidak dapat melihat ke depannya dengan jelas. Sasuke mengikuti jejak ilalang yang patah tanpa menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya.

Sasuke berhasil mencapai tempat Kabuto menawan Naruto. Terlihat Naruto terduduk dengan tangan yang terikat borgol. Kabuto memaksa Naruto untuk memasangkan borgol pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto menurutinya, tidak banyak bicara. Dari tempatnya, Sasuke mengarahkan ujung pistolnya tepat ke Kabuto. Ia sudah siap membidik Kabuto tetapi yang terjadi, terdengar suara tembakan yang mengarah padanya. Satu tembakan merobek lengan Sasuke dan satu tembakan lagi, berhasil menghantam dan membuat lubang pada bahu Sasuke. Dua tembakan yang mengarah padanya membuat Sasuke menjatuhkan senjata ke tanah. Sasuke berusaha untuk mengambilnya, menjulurkan tangannya meraih senjata dalam gelap. Tetapi Kabuto sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. Seolah-olah ia sudah berada di dalam puncak kemenangan.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto saat melihat Sasuke tertembak. Kabuto segera menghantam tekuk Naruto agar diam. Selanjutnya Naruto terdiam, jatuh pingsan.

Kabuto mendekati Sasuke, meninggalkan Naruto yang tertidur dalam pingsan.

"Kau jangan menganggapku bodoh, Uchiha. Aku membiarkanmu mengikutiku dan mengantarkan nyawa padaku. Bukan kah itu manis sekali? Kau akan berkumpul dengan kakakmu di neraka. Kau benar-benar bodoh seperti Itachi." Kabuto tertawa ketika ia berada di hadapan Sasuke. Betapa muaknya Kabuto dengan keluarga Uchiha. Kabuto membenci mereka hingga ia ingin memusnakan semuanya dari dunia ini. Tidak hanya itu, Kabuto juga ingin menghancurkan keluarga Namikaze yang telah membentuk Akatsuki dan membuangnya begitu saja.

Sasuke hanya diam di tempatnya. Ia masih berusaha untuk meraih senjatanya. Ia tidak peduli dengan pidato yang diberikan Kabuto padanya. Sasuke hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini bersama Naruto dan melupakan kejadian ini. Tetapi Kabuto tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kabuto senang jika mempermainkan nyawa seseorang.

Kabuto segera menendang senjata Sasuke dan tersenyum sombong. Sasuke menyadari tangannya terasa kebas. Peluru telah menghantam sendi bahunya dan lengannya yang berdenyut-denyut menyebarkan rasa sakit dari luka tembakan itu sampai ke tangannya yang tidak bisa digerakkan olehnya. Sasuke merasakan cairan berwarna merah itu terasa hangat dan berlawanan dengan angin malam yang begitu dingin.

Sasuke tidak akan menyerah untuk menolong Naruto keluar dari sini karena ada hal yang belum Sasuke katakan pada Naruto bahwa ia sangat mencintai lelaki yang tengah jatuh pingsan. Naruto belum mengetahui perasaannya sehingga Sasuke tidak ingin mati begitu saja. Walaupun Sasuke menyadari dirinya mulai terengah-engah menghirup udara dan mencoba untuk mengatur udara yang masuk. Tidak ia pedulikan, Kabuto yang terus berbicara tentang betapa benci dan muak lelaki itu terhadap keluarganya dan dunia ini.

Sasuke tidak ingin menyerah tetapi dirinya terlalu lemah, lelah, dan tidak berdaya. Rasa sakit yang menyengat di lengannya semakin membara. Tangannya masih tidak berguna, dan ia menempalkan tangan kirinya di atas daging bahunya yang robek dan berlubang. Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya bergetar cukup hebat. Ia melihat ke arah Naruto yang masih tertidur. Sasuke ingin ke sana walaupun ia harus merangkak tetapi Kabuto tidak akan mengizinkannya. Sasuke tidak ingin seperti ini, ia ingin menolong Naruto tetapi Sasuke merasakan sebentar lagi ia pasti akan jatuh pingsan dan tidak bangun kembali. Naruto tidak pernah mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan pada lelaki itu. Naruto tidak akan pernah tahu perasannya. Sasuke mencoba untuk bangkit dan sedetik kemudian Kabuto menendang perut Sasuke dan dengan sengaja menekan luka tembak dengan kakinya. Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak berteriak.

"Masih saja kau sombong seperti Itachi. Kesombonganmu akan kau bawa sampai ke neraka." Kabuto meremehkan Sasuke.

Sebuah senyuman sombong menghiasi wajah Kabuto. Ia mengarahkan ujung senjatanya ke wajah Sasuke tanpa ada keraguan. Kabuto sudah mengeraskan hatinya dalam mencabut nyawa seseorang. Kabuto harus mencapai tujuannya. Yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke hanyalah mengamati lawannya dan sesekali melihat ke arah Naruto.

Kabuto memegang pistol itu dengan kedua tangannya dan melebarkan kakinya selebar bahu. Kabuto hampir menyelesaikan tujuannya. Sasuke dan Naruto mati maka semuanya akan berakhir dengan sempurna.

"Aku sudah kehabisan waktu, dan begitu pula denganmu, Uchiha bodoh."

Pada saat itu, Sasuke menutup kedua matanya. Ia membersihkan pikirannya kembali. Mengulang kenangan saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto. Sedemikian hangat, bagaikan sebuah selimut. Sasuke terhanyut dalam pikirannya yang penuh akan Naruto. Hingga ia mendengar dua buah letusan. Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat Kabuto terjatuh. Kabuto tidak sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun juga. Sasuke yakin, tenggorokan Kabuto tercekik rasa sakit luar biasa ketika dua peluru menebus jantung dan perutnya. Kabuto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang terkejut. Kabuto tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mati sebelum tujuannya tercapainya. Menyedihkan.

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, terdengar ketergesa-gesaan dari langkah kaki yang didengar oleh Sasuke. Cepat, bagaikan kilat yang membelah langit. Sasuke merasakan langkah kaki itu mendekati dirinya dalam kegelapan. Sasuke tidak yakin tetapi ia merasa ada perubahan di wajah dan mata Naruto sebelum dirinya jatuh ke alam mimpi.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tsunade pada Pein.

"Kabuto berhasil ditangani. Naruto menembak Kabuto tanpa keraguan. Peluru berhasil mengenai organ vital."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Naruto membawa Sasuke ke tempat lamanya." Jawab Pein setelah mendapatkan laporan dari Zetsu yang mengikuti Sasuke dan Kabuto.

Ada rasa bangga di wajah Tsunade. " Naruto memang cucuku. Aku tidak meragukannya untuk memimpin perusahaan ini. Walaupun rencana yang aku susun sempat berantakan tetapi kita berhasil membunuh hama. Aku peringatkan kalian untuk tetap waspada karena hama-hama lain bermunculan untuk menghancurkan Namikaze dan kalian. Ditambah Naruto yang kupilih menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan." Tsunade memperingati Akatsuki untuk tidak menurunkan kewaspadaan.

Semua anggota Akatsuki mengangguk paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade barusan.

"Sekarang kalian bereskan kekacauan ini. bawa Itachi, Deidara, dan Sasori ke rumah sakit keluarga Namikaze. Mereka akan dirawat dengan baik." Perintah Tsunade.

"Baik." Ucap Pein.

"Sekarang, kalian pergi dari sini. Aku ada urusan dengan yang lainnya." Ucap Tsunade.

Setelah itu semuanya pergi dari sana. Menyisakan Kakashi dan Tsunade.

"Kakashi, kau bisa beristirahat sekarang." Ucap Tsunade sambil melewati Kakashi dan tersenyum. "Kerja bagus."

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan anda?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."

Kakashi tidak dapat membantah ucapan Tsunade, kemudian Kakashi mengangguk mengerti. Saat ini Tsunade hanya ingin sendiri.

.

.

Sasuke berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ketika sinar terang menyapa kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyadari rasa sakit yang luar biasa di bahunya, berdenyut-denyut dari siku sampai lehernya. Badannya tidak luput dari rasa sakit. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang nyeri saat memegang perutnya.

Sasuke menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk tangan kirinya dengan hati-hati. Ternyata Naruto.

"Kau pingsan. Mengigau." Ucap Naruto sambil menggeser kursi agar mendekat pada ranjang, tempat Sasuke berbaring. "Aku sangat mencemaskanmu." Terdengar kesedihan dalam ucapan Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto. Sasuke cukup sulit memusatkan perhatian kepada kata-kata yang diucapakan Naruto. Pingsan? Mengigau? Apa yang Naruto dengar selama Sasuke mengigau? Kenapa ia bisa di tempat Naruto? Sasuke masih belum dapat mencernanya. Saat itu, Sasuke menyadari dirinya berada bukan berada di kamarnya, dan mulai melihat sekelilingnya. Sasuke melihat ikatan di dada dan pinggangnya. Sasuke masih tidak berbicara. Sasuke tidak yakin apakah sudah bisa berbicara. Sasuke masih merasa bagaikan melayang di udara.

Kerongkongan Sasuke terasa kering dan pecah saat akhirnya mencoba untuk berbicara. Terdengar sedikit lemah tetapi tidak apa-apa. Naruto menuangkan air untuknya dari teko di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke duduk untuk meminumnya, dan meraskaan mual langsung menyerang dirinya.

"Pelan-pelan saja." segera Naruto mengusap punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih."

"Kenapa kau sampai berbuat nekat seperti itu?" Naruto meraba luka Sasuke di tangan yang sudah dia perban.

Beruntung Naruto pernah mengikuti latihan menjahit luka sewaktu sekolah dulu. Andai saja Naruto tidak bisa maka dia akan mendapati Sasuke terbujur kaku karena kehabisan darah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita." Tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto dan membelainya.

"Karena aku kau terluka. Seharusnya kau biarkan aku menderita daripada aku harus melihatmu seperti ini." Ucap Naruto bergetar. Naruto ketakutan akan kehilangan orang yang di sayang. Sasuke sudah menjadi bagian dari salah satu orang yang sangat Naruto sayangi.

"Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus terluka demi dirimu."

"Aku peduli. Aku tidak menyukainya, aku akan membenci diriku jika kau mati demiku. Sudah terlalu banyak yang berkorban untukku. Kedua orang tuaku mati karena menyelamatkanku, nenekku hampir mati karena diriku, dan kau membuatku takut saat kau jatuh pingsan. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku." Setitik cairan bening terlihat di sudut mata Naruto.

Buru-buru Sasuke menghapusnya dari sana, mengecup lembut mata Naruto. Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang nampaknya dalam keadaan tertekan. Sebuah desiran hangat terasa di dada Naruto. Kecupan Sasuke telah menenangkannya walaupun Naruto masih ketakutan

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. "Sebelum aku pingsan, aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dan kau membalas ucapanku. Apa yang kau ucapkan saat itu?" tanya Sasuke, ia tidak sempat mendengarnya.

Naruto tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Sasuke memintannya untuk mengulang apa yang diucapkan sesaat sebelum Sasuke pingsan. Tatapan mata Naruto telah terkurung dalam sangkar mata Sasuke.

"Aku mengatakan aku juga mencintaimu." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa menepis lagi perasaanku padamu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku sangat takut saat kau terluka dan Kabuto menyiksamu." Suara Naruto tertahan, sebuah isakan tangis terdengar menyayat hati.

Melihat Naruto yang menangis membuat Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Naruto. Sasuke membawa Naruto dalam dekapannya. Dengan satu lengan, Sasuke berusaha membuat Naruto nyaman. Tidak Sasuke pedulikan rasa nyeri ketika Naruto menekan dadanya. Sasuke hanya ingin membuat Naruto tidak membuang air matanya. Di dalam dekapan Sasuke, Naruto merasakan sebuah kehangatan saat Sasuke memeluknya. Kehangatan yang sudah lama ia cari dan pada akhirnya Sasuke yang dapat memberikan apa yang Naruto cari.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, dia menatap Naruto. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Naruto menatap Sasuke sungguh-sungguh. Naruto bagai tersihir oleh pesona ketampanan Sasuke yang selama ini ia selalu kagumi dan impikan saat dirinya terbuai dalam tidur. Jujur Naruto belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Baru kali ini, ia tidak dapat menepis pesona seorang lelaki yang menghanyutkan dirinya dalam petualangan cinta dirinya sendiri.

Tatapan keduanya mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka sama-sama menginginkan hal yang lebih. Sesuatu yang dapat menyatukan jiwa dan raga mereka dalam satu kesatuan yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan. Sasuke tersenyum lembut sedangkan Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak kuat untuk melihat betapa tampannya Sasuke ketika dia tersenyum.

Sasuke membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh Naruto dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Sasuke memuja Naruto hingga ia tidak ingin menyakitinya. Perlahan tapi pasti tangan Sasuke bergerak, menelusuri pipi Naruto kemudian turun ke bibir dan mengusapnya penuh kelembutan. Satu kecupan ringan diberikan Sasuke pada bibir Naruto. Setelah itu, Sasuke tersenyum. Senyuman dan semua gerakan Sasuke menandakan bahwa Sasuke begitu mencintainya tanpa pamrih. Mencintai Naruto apa adanya.

Ketika tangan Sasuke kembali menelusuri tubuh Naruto, terlihat Naruto membiarkannya. Dengan hanya satu tangan, Sasuke membuka kancing Naruto perlahan dan memberikan sentuhan ringan dengan bibirnya, memberikan sebuah tanda kepemilikan bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya. Sasuke memberikan sebuah kenikmatan yang tak pernah Naruto rasakan. Sebuah kenikmatan yang hanya Sasuke berikan padanya. Kenikmatan saat Sasuke dan Naruto menyatu dalam heningnya malam.

Awalnya memang sangat sakit dan Naruto harus menahan perih yang tidak biasa. Tetapi perlahan Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia ungkapan dengan kata-kata. Suaranya tertahan dan tergantikan dengan nada-nada yang membuat Sasuke terus masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Sasuke tidak membawa kenikmatan ini secara kasar, dan sendirian. Sasuke membuat kenikmatan ini dapat dinikmati secara bersama. Sasuke memperlakukan Naruto dengan lembut dan ia selalu dengan sabar memastikan bahwa Naruto tidak akan menderita oleh langkah-langkah yang ia ambil. Perlakuan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya membuat Naruto yakin bahwa Sasuke akan menjadi pendamping yang tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Pertama dan terakhir.

Dengan semua perlakuan Sasuke, Naruto dibawa melayang ke langit ke tujuh, ke nirwana yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Setiap gerakan Sasuke di dalam raga Naruto membuat Naruto tidak dapat membedakan di mana dirinya berada sekarang. Sasuke memeluk, mencium Naruto dengan sangat hati-hati. Tidak berniat untuk melukainya.

Semuanyaterhenti ketika keduanya sama-sama mencapai puncak kepuasan. Bagaikan pendaki yang mencapai puncak gunung. Ada rasa puas ketika Sasuke dan Naruto memuntahkan segalanya hingga napas mereka tersengal-sengal.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang. Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto yang penuh dengan peluh. Sasuke begitu mengagumi setiap lekuk tubuh Naruto. Terpahat begitu indah dan sempurna. Naruto menggeserkan tubuhnya lebih rapat pada tubuh Sasuke saat Sasuke berbaring di sebelahnya. Sasuke membelai rambut Naruto dan mengecup kepala Naruto.

"Sas, tanganmu?" tanya Naruto ketika teringat dengan perban yang membalut tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Baik-baik saja. Berkat dirimu. Sepertinya kau harus menganti perbanku."

Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Lalu bagaimana kita akan menjelaskan hubungan kita pada nenek?" tanya Naruto ketika teringat Tsunade.

"Aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan meminta izin darinya." Sasuke berusaha membuat Naruto untuk tidak mecemaskannya. "Pasti Tsunade akan menyetujui hubungan ini."

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke dan Naruto menyatu setelah kejadian-kejadian yang membuat mereka saling menyadari tentang perasaan mereka masing-masing. Pertemuan pertama yang tidak sembarangan telah membuat sebuah ikatan benang merah pada keduanya. Semua rintangan dan ujian telah terlewati dan mereka bersama setelah semuanya.

**THE END**

* * *

**Ini ending yang agak maksa setelah membiarkan cerita ini berbulan-bulan hehehe**

**Saya ngerasa kalau cerita ini kemana-mana jadi sebelum semuanya semakin ngawur maka sya putuskan untuk membuat ending seperti ini. Terima kasih kepada semua yang telah memberikan pendapat kalian, menyukai, bahkan mengikuti cerita ini. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak :D**

**Sya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yg sempet ditanyakan.**

**Sya akan membahas judul sya, kenapa saya ambil judul be the light ? karena sya terinspirasi dari lagu OOR. Selain itu, Naruto adalah cahaya penerang bagi Sasuke hahaha**

**Penggemar OOR bukan? Maka sya menjawab ia, terlihat dari beberapa chapter sy mengambil dari judul lagu OOR hehehe XD**

**Kok lama updatenya? karena sya sempet bingung sama jalan cerita yg sya buat hahaha. Padahal niatnya mau yang romatis-romantis gitu, eh pas ngetik malah ke arah bunuh-bunuhan haha. Jauh dari kesan romantis.**

**Segitu aja sih hahaha. Intinya terima kasih yah sudah mau membaca ini~**


End file.
